No hay mas remedio que amarte
by raymi
Summary: Una grave y cara traicion le costó la felicidad de un bello amor entre Mimi y Matt, encagardose de separarlos... sin embargo el amor no murió, a pesar de haber pasado ocho años y más si hay un lazo que los une de por vida... MIMATO TERMINADO.
1. Chapter 1

La residencia tachikawa, en un barrio muy tranquilo situado en la ciudad de odaiba gritaba una chica castaña de unos 16 años de edad, con verdadera angustia.

-¡Ay! ¡¡No se que ponerme!!!- Mientras revolvía toda la ropa de su inmenso armario.

Se acostó en la cama con los brazos extendidos.

-Mejor llamare a Sora, a ver si me puede ayudar-tomo el teléfono de su mesa de noche y marco de inmediato.

-Si, ola Sora.

-¿Hola mimi, que tal?-contesto al otro lado de la linea la pelirroja.

-Bien, oye sora recuerda que mañana no reuniremos todos en el concierto de Yamato.

Si Mimi no te preocupes, a propósito necesito que me ayudes con mi vestido, no se cual Ponerme -dijo mientras se comparaba un vestido frente al espejo y recibía la llamada de mimi.

Pues yo tengo la misma odisea.

Ah que mal, y yo que pensaba que me podías ayudar con esto.

Mejor ire a tu casa para que veamos que podemos hacer; ok

-Esta bie....-observo su teléfono, que impulsiva es, ¿ni siquiera me dejo despedirme?..-vaya que lo tomo en serio...sera por eso que me cae bien al igual que Tai también es así....."Tai.."-hizo entonación en esta ultima palabra -"por que tenia que pensar en el en cada momento?"-pensó- se ponía nerviosa cuando hablaba con el, pero jamas le había hecho caso desde hace su viaje al digimundo; quiza estaba confundiendo una linda amistad por algo mas....mientras pensaba en eso

pasaron 5 minutos y el timbre no se hizo esperar en su casa.

-Buenas tardes señora takenouchi-saludo formalmente la castaña a la madre de su amiga.

-Buenas tardes mimi, pasa; sora esta arriba en su habitación.

-Gracias iré enseguida.-subió en milésimas de segundos..no se hacia esperar cuando se trataba de moda.

-Hola mimi-saludo la pelirroja mientras veía como mimi se asomaba por la puerta de su habitación.

-Hola sora

-Bien, te ayudare a elegir tu ropa,pero ¿luego me ayudas a mi ok?

-Esta bien.

En ese momento sonó el móvil de sora y tomo una actitud nerviosa al ver de quien provenía la llamada.

-¿Que sucede sora?-cuestiono mimi.

-Es tai-dijo señalando el numero que mostraba la pantalla.

-¿Y? ¿y te vas a quedar ahí?, ¡contestale antes de que aburra de marcar!

-¿Hola?-contesto la chica haciéndose la que no sabia quien era.

-Hola sora.

-¿Tai como estas?

-Bien ¿y tu?

-Bien

-Me alegra, oye sora bu..bueno estee pensaba si podría recogerte para ir al concierto, ¿que te parece?

-Bueno por mi esta bien-una inexplicable sensación de alegría inundo su cuerpo..tal ves eso era mas que ¿atracción? aun no lo sabia; pero se tenia que armar se de valor para decidir de una vez sus emociones.

-Ok entonces, ¿te espero mañana a las 7 en tu casa ok?

-No, estaré en casa de mimi, ¿puedes ir allá?.cuestiono la pelirroja un poco apenada.

-Vale, no hay problema.

-Ok entonces te espero.

-Vale .adiós.

-Adiós-colgó mas animada y con su rostro colorado, a lo que mimi indudablemente interrogo.

-Oye sora, ¿te gusta tai?

-¡Mimi!dijo con la cara roja..-solo se ofreció a pasar por mi mañana, no es mas.-exclamo mirando para otro lugar menos a la mirada de su amiga, a ella no le podía mentir.

-Que bien; sora para nadie es un secreto que ustedes se gustan- decía mientras ponía una cara de picara

-Bueno no niego que me atrae...pero ...ay mimi no me pongas en esta situación que ni yo misma se!

-Esta bien,pero tienes que prometerme que yo como tu mejor amiga debes contarme lo que pase con tu príncipe azul. jeje.

-¿Que príncipe azul? ¿Puedes ser mas cursi mimi por favor?-dijo entre risas.

-Ay sora era un broma, tampoco creo en los cuentos de hadas-sonrió viendo reír a su amiga

Un nuevo amanecer se aproximaba con un sol resplandeciente el día tan esperado había llegado y todos los digielegidos se estaba preparando para la gran noche.

-Vaya que día tan agotador-suspiro un rubio mientras se desplomaba en el sofá de su apartamento que se ubicaba en uno de los mejores barrios de odaiba. Gracias al buen puntaje que obtuvo en su carrera de finanzas en la universidad; obtuvo su licenciatura en administración y dirección de empresas, no tardo mucho en recibir ofertas de trabajo en varias empresas a sus 27 años era un analista de negocios de un banco muy reconocido, el joven mas conocido como matt. Que de ves en cuando se dedicaba a la música como pasatiempo, dejo de mirar unos documentos que en la mesa y dio un hondo suspiro y inclino la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Que cansancio, mejor preparare el viaje antes de que me quede dormido.

-Sora, ¡esta embarazada! Los siento mimi.

-¡No!-despertó de aquel sueño tan amargo mientras una gota de sudor rodaba por su rostro y miraba a su alrededor comprobando que todo había sido un sueño; aunque en algún tiempo fue real.-se recostó de nuevo en el sillon y se cuestiono-"¡¿por que soñé con esto"?! ¡rayos! no quería volver a recordar lo pasado..comento mientras seguía mirando hacia el techo-"mimi"-a esto ultimo cerro los ojos y dio un fuerte suspiro hasta que....escucho una alarma algo desagradable para una persona que no quiere hacer nada si no descansar, y no tener que pararse a contestar el teléfono. Miro el teléfono el cual estaba muy lejos podría ser importante y con desgana se levanto a contestar "quien rayos sera que no quiero ver a nadie hoy".-pensó.

-Hola

-hola matt habla tai

-Ah hola

-¿Que tienes para hacer hoy?.

-Pues nada en especial-dijo mirando su equipaje y con su ropa sobre la cama.

-Por que no nos vamos hoy a tomar un whisky, ¿que dices?

-No , Tai hoy no quiero salir.

-Vaya que aguafiestas tu no tienes nadie a quien rendir cuentas deberías disfrutar.

-Y eso hago no te preocupes, tengo bastante tiempo para mi sólito-por un momento pensó en la ultima frase dicha.....con algo de nostalgia; pues algunas veces se sentía solo, podía tener a cualquier mujer; pero en ocasiones pensaba en aquella persona que por un tiempo lleno de alegría su vida; y ella no se comparaba con ninguna otra.

- No es tan horrible estar casado, solo tienes que comprender a una mujer.

- Por favor Tai, ni ellas mismas se entienden.

-Bueno, a veces me gano uno que otro regaño por parte de sora pero nada que no se pueda arreglar jeje.

-Si tu lo dices

-Entonces vienes?

-Lo siento mañana tengo que viajar temprano tengo una reunión en miami con algunos ejecutivos para abrir una sucursal de la empresa allá.

-Wow! entonces siendo así no te molestare mas señor importante jaja.

- ya tienes 2 hijos y una esposa a tus 27 y no cambias..

-Bueno avisame cuando regreses y no me despreciaras las copas ¡eh!

-Esta bien tai adiós.

-Adiós

Después de colgar a su amigo, se dirigió al balcón de su casa, era relajante, siempre acudía allí cuando quería pensar; se podía divisar casi toda la ciudad,se sentó en una banca acolchonada y se rescosto en ella a contemplar el cielo iluminado de estrellas.

-Después de todo tai se caso con sora y tienen un hijo que rara es la vida...si no fuera por que sora perdió el bebe seria padre.; hace mucho que no había pensado en que habría sido de la vida de mimi, si tenia o no familia, si estaba casada o no ¡maldición! estaba pasando por el mejor momento de su vida y un sueño empaño aquella felicidad.-pensó


	2. el concierto

**Bueno hola a todos de nuevo...y si se que esta un poco complicado al principio...no se por que se me borraron algunos lineas separadoras...en fin muchas gracias por su reviews..muy pronto el otro capitulo ¿verdad?..XD.**

**Aquí esta..**

_Después de colgar a su amigo, se dirigió al balcón de su casa, era relajante, siempre acudía allí cuando quería pensar; se podía divisar casi toda la ciudad,se sentó en una banca acolchonada y se rescosto en ella a contemplar el cielo iluminado de estrellas._

_**-**Después de todo tai se caso con sora y tienen 2 niños que rara es la vida...si no fuera por que sora perdió el bebe seria padre.; hace mucho que no había pensado en que habría sido de la vida de mimi, si tenia o no familia, si estaba casada o no ¡maldición! estaba pasando por el mejor momento de su vida y un sueño empaño aquella felicidad.-pensó_

8 años antes...

-Vamos kari!!decía el castaño de cabellos difíciles mientras se daba sus últimos retoques para poder salir enseguida.

-Si, ya casi estoy lista

-Llevas media hora diciendo lo mismo, ¡anda ya !

-El que estés nervioso por que vas con sora no te hace pensar que te puedas desquitar conmigo,¿ lo sabes?-grito divertida.

-Mejor cierra la boca-" rayos!! ¿así de obvio era ? bah que importa de todas maneras esta noche estaba dispuesto a decirle lo mucho que la quería con nervios o sin nervios el valor de mi emblema tenia hacerse presente en ese momento.

Mientras el chico estaba sumido en sus pensamientos no se daba cuenta que estaba siendo observado.

-hola tai..y ¿por que estas tan rojo?

-¿eh? tk hola jaja no es nada -contestaba apenado rascándose la nuca-ee este ahí esta mi hermana mas bien que te la lleves rápido ya va a empezar el concierto.. nos vemos.

-adiós.-dijo tk con cara de confundido.

Tk esperaba a kari en la sala, aprovecho el momento para arreglarse un poco en un espejo que colgaba en la sala.

-hola tk no te hice esperar mucho verdad?-dijo kari mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la sala; lucia un vestido no muy formal de color rojo destapado por detras hasta la mitad de la espalda, tenia

unos pendientes pequeños pero llamativos un poco de maquillaje suave y unas sandalias del mismo color del vestido.

-.Hola kari-no pudo evitar salir del asombro ¡estaba realmente hermosa! y como negarlo, si tenia un cuerpo esbelto y una cara preciosa, ademas era encantadora, alegre, inteligente, un poco malgeniada pero eso se le perdona ante tanta belleza y tantas cualidades.

-Tk ¿te pasa algo?¿ no me veo bien? mirando su vestido por detrás con cara de angustia.

-No, no te ves bien.

Kari abrió los ojos mucho mas e iba a decir algo pero.. tk la callo con un dedo en sus labios.

-No te ves bien ...te ves sencillamente preciosa.

su cara estaba mas roja que el vestido.-gracias-dijo con cara de alegría-oye pero tu también estas guapísimo!

-Jeje gracias-dijo sonrojado-bueno ¿nos vamos?-dijo colocando su brazo en forma de gancho.

-Por supuesto

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-No tarda en llegar " oh que nervios" -mimi ¿me veo bien así?-le pregunto la pelirroja a su amiga bastante preocupada de verse mal.

-Te ves preciosa, seguro que tai se ira de espaldas cuando te vea.

-Ay mimi que exagerada...aunque me gustaría ver eso jaja,...oye y a propósito por que no vas con nosotros, para que no vayas sola.

-No sora ¡como crees! no quiero interrumpir a los enamorados-dijo sonriendo.

-¡Claro que no!.-exclamo mientras se acomodaba el cabello en el espejo del tocador.

-No sora aunque me insistas no iré con ustedes, ok.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-Es el...¡bueno pues entonces deseame suerte!-grito despacio sora con verdadera felicidad

-Claro amiga que te vaya bien.

-Bueno nos vemos ahora.

-Ok.

Mientras mimi veía al escena se sora con tai talvez hablando de cosas sin importancia o de lo mucho que se amaban , cerro la cortina de su ventana y

-que tiernos se ven...todos salen con sus parejas, parece que iré sola, ni modo..-en aquellos minutos en que mimi se estaba arreglando para salir enseguida llamaron a la puerta.

Volteo a mirar algo extrañada..no son horas de hacer visita.-¿quien podrá ser? que no sea una visita de mamá, por que ya voy de salida.

cuando abrió la puerta...¡superior joe! ¡que sorpresa!.

-Siento venir sin avisar solo que vi salir a sora con tai y no estabas con ella, pensé que estarías todavía en casa-se detuvo un momento.- ¿ te iras sola a encontrarte con los demás?

-Bueno, ya no por que ahora tu iras conmigo-dijo tomándolo del brazo mientras cerraba la puerta y se iban.

-claro sera un gusto.-expreso mientras era arrastrado por mimi del brazo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Detrás del escenario matt hablaba con sus compañeros sobre los últimos retoques para el concierto.

-Bueno muchachos les advierto de una vez que iré a celebrar con mis amigos tal vez quieran conocerlos-afirmo matt mientras estaba sentado y afinaba la guitarra

-Bueno pues yo no podre tengo una cena con la familia de mi novia-dijo el baterista.

-bueno alan pues esperamos que el lunes no aparezcas al ensayo con cara de aburrido por que te fue mal con los suegros.-dijo riéndose a carcajadas de su amigo.

-Ja ja que gracioso david, yo también espero que no ensayes con un cachete rojo o un ojo morado de tantos que te han dado algunas chicas por atrevido.-dijo riéndose en señal de venganza.

-bueno, ya casi empezamos, vamos a prepararnos.

Enseguida se abrió el escenario, había mucha gente, era algo sencillo, no algo tan despampanante.

Empezaron la entrada de la noche. El grupo teen age wolves se presentaron con unas excelentes canciones.

Después del concierto matt se iba a encontrar con sus amigos, ya que compañeros se fueron a otras partes. Mientras matt buscaba la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos, choco con alguien e hizo derramar algunas bebidas que llevaba aquella persona.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad no era mi intención...se disculpo yamato mientras recogía algunas gaseosas en lata y unas cosas que se habían dispersado de un bolso.

-No no te preocupes yamato yo iba distraída.

Se le hizo muy conocida esa voz, una muy dulce, en ese momento alzo la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos grandes de color miel y y una sonrisa halagadora.

-Mimi-dijo algo asombrado, la había visto el día que la recibimos todos en el aeropuerto y la había visto muy guapa, pero ahora estaba mucho mas hermosa con un vestido negro corto y un escote por la espalda y por delante no mucho pero muy sexy estrecho hasta la cintura y suelto hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, con unos zapatos del mismo color del vestido y brillo en sus labios y olía a una colonia de naranja, estaba preciosa.

-¿estas bien?

-Si, si claro-dijo levantándose con las gaseosas y el bolso en las manos y dándole la menor importancia a lo pensado.

-Menos mal; es que estaba trayendo algunas bebidas.

-Bueno eso es trabajo del mesero.-dijo algo extrañado.

-Si, pero como hay mucha gente, se tarda mucho y estamos con las gargantas secas.

-Si es cierto, ¿y no me vas a felicitar por mi actuación?.

-¿tu actuación? Hasta donde yo tengo entendido no actuaste solo, y creo que ni falta hace, ya recibes muchos elogios por el día de hoy-sonrió

-Esta bien tu ganas, vamos con los chicos.

Los ex-digielegios estuvieron hablando muy entretenidos sobre el concierto y algo de sus vidas, hasta que sonó música para bailar.

-Que bien ya están animando la fiesta-dijo kari-vamos a bailar chicos.

-Si vamos tai -dijo sora jalándolo a la pista.

-No sora, ¡espera yo no se bailar!

-Vamos tai adelante-dijo tk dándole una palmada en la espalda que de inmediato lo lanzo a la pista.

-Bueno muchachos, nosotros nos vamos-anuncio izzy y joe.

-Ay¿pero por que? cuestiono mimi.

-Tu sabes que las fiestas no es lo nuestro, ademas debo estudiar este fin de semana para una prueba en la universidad.

-Y yo tengo sueño, no dormir bien anoche -afirmo izzy

-Bueno pues ni modo, nos vemos entonces-dijo kari

-Si nos vemos después -dijo matt

-Bueno adiós chicos-se despidieron joe e izzy

-Vamos a bailar matt-anuncio yolei

-Bueno no soy muy bueno bailando-dijo temeroso

-No importa vamos.

-Bueno tk ¿cuando piensas sacarme a bailar?cuestiono kari algo picara con las manos en la cintura.

-Esta bien, no me vayas a pegar-le extendió su mano para ir a la pista.

-Bueno ken faltamos nosotros, no vamos a ser los puntos negros de la fiesta ok.

Ken de inmediato miro a yolei, la castaña siguió la mirada de su amigo-con que de eso se trataba-pensó.- y de inmediato tomo el brazo de ken y lo incorporó a la pista.

-¡Cambio de parejas!-grito de modo que solo oyera matt y yolei

En seguida mimi se fue con matt a bailar y ken se quedo con yolei.

-¿Por que hiciste eso? ¿sera que te mueres por bailar conmigo?-pregunto el rubio mirándola algo presumido.

-Ja ya quisieras, solo ayudo un poco a los enamorados.-dijo algo orgullosa.

-Oye no te enfades solo bromeaba, doctora corazón.

-Me alaga tu comentario.

Después de algunas horas en la fiesta algunos personajes se iban retirando a medida que avanzaba el tiempo.

-Matt ¿has visto a sora?-pregunto la castaña buscando con la mirada a su amiga entre cientos de personas.

-Hace un rato la vi que salio con tai, ¿por que? respondió algo tranquilo mientras estaba sentado en la barra y tomaba un sorbo de whisky.

-Bueno menos mal esta con el, para que no se vaya sola a su casa, ya que kari y tk se fueron.-dijo pensativa.

-¿y ya te iras a tu casa?

-Claro que no, ¡la fiesta sigue! grito con entusiasmo.

-Oye matt, mimi, nosotros ya nos vamos -dijo yolei

-¿Tan rápido?

-Si mimi ya son las 2 de la mañana y ya debemos irnos.

-Yolei tiene razón es mejor irnos ya-dijo el rubio.

-Bueno si quieren yo los llevo no he tomado hoy así que puedo conducir.

-Gracias ken, creo que si aceptaremos ¿cierto mimi?... mimi...¿donde esta? ..dijo matt con tono de preocupación al ver que su amiga se había desaparecido se su lado.

Minutos después se encontraron a mimi bailando encima de una mesa, posteriormente de rogarle que se bajara, se fueron en el carro de ken que era el único que no habia bebido nada, excepto

gaseosa, ken dejo que matt llevara a mimi a su casa mientras el llevaba a yolei..

-Gracias ken; nos vemos-se despidieron

-Adiós cuídense -finalmente dijo la pelimorada mientras el auto avanzaba.

No sabia por que, pero mimi se sentia emocionada al lado de yamato como si quisiera estar con el a toda hora.. -ay mimi pero que piensas, mejor buscare las llaves.-notando que ya se aproximaba a su hogar.

-¡Oh no no puede ser!-exclamo mimi revolviendo su cartera.

-¿Que sucede ?

-No encuentro mis llaves, las habré votado en la discoteca, Dios que haré

-Haber dejame buscar- busco pero sin ningún resultado.

-Seguramente cuando tu y yo chocamos que se cayeron algunas cosas de mi cartera; y entre ellas las llaves de mi casa.

-Si seguramente-afirmo matt

-Ay Dios y mis padres que se fueron donde la abuela unos días-recostó la cabeza en la puerta e intentaba pensar que hacer- ir a casa de sora tal vez...¡no! es muy tarde para molestarla...y ..

-Pues si quieres te quedas en mi casa..no hay problema mi padre no esta, -comento mientras cruzaba sus brazos por atrás de la cabeza algo relajado.

Mimi solo atino abrir la boca para decir NO, pero antes de eso reflexiono y pensó que no había mas opción; le tocaría ir a casa de yamato..que no me vea nadie conocido entrando a la casa de un hombre-pensó.-esta bien-dijo por ultimo.

**Bueno ps asta aquí dejo el segundo cap...**

**hasta la proxima...**


	3. La inesperada mañana

**No tardo nada ¿verdad? Bueno en este capitulo hay lemmon..jeje...así que espero que les guste**

-Llamare un taxi-saco su móvil del bolsillo y comenzó a marcar. Al chico se le hacia esa escena algo graciosa..mimi estaba haciendo un ruido con el zapato, los brazos cruzados, y mirando a todos lados, de seguro no quería que la viera nadie, en cambio a el, eso era lo de menos..lo de mas, era que una chica tan guapa se quedaría en su casa, pero solo es una amiga, no puede pasar nada malo..al contrario, todo bueno, -oye yamato.. tu eres el que controlas la situación con las mujeres, por que dejas que ella te controle de esa forma si tan siquiera abrir la boca..con solo mirarlo y ...-se reprendió para si mismo por sus pensamientos, al oír que habían contestado.

Después de abordar el taxi, las castaña iba observando toda esta situación, que resultaba algo incomoda, ya que amanecer en la casa de un amigo no se presta para nada bueno, si no chismes y cosas malas..pero no tenia elección al menos tendría donde dormir, ladeo la cabeza y vio al rubio con la cabeza baja mirando a través de la ventanilla, realmente se veía guapo...creo que no había necesidad de decirlo, todas la chicas se mueren por el.

Matt se sintió muy observado; no era para nada raro en el, pero de ella le producía algo de nervios, volteo el rostro hacia mimi... vio que se sobresalto y de inmediato giro la cara hacia otro sitio.. él solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, no le dio la menor importancia y permanecieron callados durante todo el trayecto.

Hasta que llegaron al apartamento de matt

-Bien mimi es aquí -dijo mientras abría la puerta y prendía la luz.

-Vaya es bonito solo que...algo desordenado-dijo encontrándose ropa tirada y la vajilla sin lavar.

-¿Que esperabas del apartamento de dos hombres?, ademas casi nunca nos queda tiempo para esto-dijo sonriendo.

-Si, es cierto.-¿casi? podría decir que nunca-pensó.

-Bueno dormirás en este cuarto, es el mio, yo dormiré en el de mi padre, te dejo esto, no querrás dormir con esa ropa tan incomoda...esta pijama es de mama una vez se quedo a dormir acá, y la dejo.

-Gracias -extendió las manos para recibir la ropa.

-De nada.

Mientras el chico se dirigía a la puerta oyó una voz .

-Matt..

El rubio volteo hacia la chica-¿Pasa algo?

-No solo que..me platicar contigo

-...-¿casi son las las 3 de la mañana y a ella le gustaría platicar?-pensó

-Bueno mejor no te molesto con mis tonterías-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡No! no me molestas-se sentó en la cama al lado de mimi-cuéntame.

-Tu ¿todavía amas a sora?

El rubio se quedo pasmado ante la pregunta tan directa, pero sabia su respuesta..

-No, claro que no, ademas creo que nunca la ame.- En ese instante la castaña lo miro fijamente; tal vez asombrada por la respuesta..ella pensaba que si la amaba...pero sus ojos no mentían.

-¿Por que lo preguntas?

-Bueno solo curiosidad..los veía muy enamorados.

-Pues no-aclaro el rubio.

-...-

-bueno iré a dormir ya-se puso de pie dispuesto a irse.

-Bueno yamato que descanses.

-Igualmente.

Se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta hasta que no se alcanzo a ver... mimi se acostó para por fin dormir.

Después de un rato..

-Tengo que dormir-se reclamaba así misma tratando de conciliar el sueño, cerro un poco lo ojos para tratar de dormir, no podía; su olfato se agudizaba y sentía aun mas fuerte ese aroma de yamato, que inundaba sus pensamientos, con solo apagar la luz de su vista. Solo hasta un momento, después de dar muchas vueltas en la cama, decidió pararse e ir a la cocina por algo de leche-no es mi casa , pero necesito tomar algo de leche caliente-propuso en sus pensamientos.

-Menos mal que hay algo de leche-comento abriendo la nevera, que tan solo se ocupaba, algunas verduras, tres pedazos de pizza y una salsa de tomate, un poco vieja, tomo la caja de leche, la única que había, por suerte para ella.-¿de que vivirán estos hombres?el aire no es muy nutritivo.

-Por supuesto que no..

La chica, volteo inmediatamente sobresaltándose algo nerviosa, por fortuna conoció esa voz.

-Matt.. pensé que estarías dormido- viendo al rubio recostado en el sofá grande de la sala.-siento entrar así a tu cocina es que, no podía dormir.

-No, no te preocupes puedes sacar lo que te apetezca...aunque no creo que haya nada mas que esa caja de leche que te pueda gustar.

-Ya lo creo -dijo de reojo mirando la caja del lácteo en su mano.

-Mañana haré la compra; hoy no me quedo tiempo por lo del concierto.

- ya veo...¿y no piensas dormir?

-Bueno...-dijo el rubio rodeando los ojos- es que mi papa se llevo la cobija y...-¡ay no! ¡rayos! ...que imbécil..muy bien yamato eres un completo idiota...ella no es tk..estaba tan acostumbrado a decir las cosas con total naturalidad en su casa, que se le olvido que tenia una visita, y no cualquier visita, ¿solo se te ocurrió decir eso?-pensaba el rubio pensando en la imprudencia que había cometido...hasta que escucho una exclamación.

-¡¡Pero que dices!! ¿ como se te ocurre dormir ahí ¿sin nada? Ya sabia que no era buena idea venir a tu casa, solo te estoy causando molestias-dijo la castaña dirigiéndose al cuarto.

-¡¿Que vas a hacer?!-dijo el rubio y de inmediato se paro y corrió tras ella.-...¿no pensaría irse? Rayos..¿por que le había dicho eso?..mejor se hubiera quedado callado o haberle dicho otra cosa...que estúpido eres matt.

-¿Que estas haciendo?.

-Nada malo yamato.-respondió mimi tomando la cobija que aun reposaba en su cama.

-No iría a...-el rubio en sus adentros solo observo como su amiga, tomaba la cobija y se dirigía a la sala dejándolo en ascuas. Se acerco a ella y la vio recostada en el sillón, abrigada con aquella tela de lana. El solo acertó en ir y sentarse junto a ella.

-No te preocupes, no me iré a esta hora de la madrugada, y por lo de la cobija, aquí tengo una, creo que con esta no pasaremos frió.-sonrió abiertamente la joven, él solo, la miro de una manera asombrada y tierna a la vez.

-Esta película es genial.-dijo el rubio alzando levemente la vista hacia la chica, que estaba agarrada a su brazo inconscientemente. Despues de un rato decidieron ver tv ya que ninguno tenia sueño por el momento

A mi no me parece gracioso una película de terror.

A mi si -el chico la miro fijamente, con una mirada muy seductora.

Por que me miras así.

El chico levanto una ceja.

¿Como te miro?

Pues...¡¡asi!!

En ese instante hubo un enorme silencio.

-No te entiendo-dijo el rubio algo nervioso-pero que estaba pasando, en esa pijama se podía divisar unas largas y torneadas piernas, ya que era un short y una blusa de tirantes.-ya basta yamato-pensó meneando un poco la cabeza y dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo a la tv.

-Mejor olvidalo...-concluyo la chica mientras observaba esa mirada que la mataba y de seguro no seria ella la única...pero era inevitable mirarlo y no sentir... ...atracción, y no es para mas, con ese cuerpo, se le marcaban un poco las abdominales y su espalada era ancha, le encantaba ese aire seductor y mas con una pantaloneta un poco ajustada se divisaba disimuladamente su...-ay dios, no quiero pensar mas en eso-pensó por ultimo al momento en que sus mejillas se iban ruborizando.

-Es mejor que te vayas a dormir ya.-.dijo el joven

-¿Te molesta mi presencia aquí?.

-No, no solo digo que una cama es mucho mas cómodo para dormir, que un sillón.

-Pues toma-la chica le paso parte de la cobija que traía. Y se acomodo el el sillón.

-...- el rubio no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna; ¿dormiría aquí? ¿Con el?...eso no podía...y si sus hormonas lo traicionaban... por que estaba realmente guapa, tenia un cuerpo envidiable para muchas chicas y... ...no, no matt ¿que este pasa? A ti una chica no te maneja...menos mal que no sabe lo que pienso ..pensaría que soy un pervertido... solo hay que tranquilizarse y pensar en otras cosas ...o mirar la tele..si eso.-cuando el rubio despertó de sus pensamientos sintió como algo se apoyo en su brazo..miro a la chica y estaba profundamente dormida e inconscientemente se recostó en el. -Bueno al menos no pasare frió esta noche -pensó algo pícaro.

Un nuevo sol se asomaba para el amanecer de un nuevo día fresco, un rayo de luz penetro la ventana impactando en unos ojos que aun seguían dormidos, pero se arrugaron mientras el rayo del sol no dejaba de alumbrar a través de la ventana, hasta que por fin se abrieron unos luceros de color miel. Recostada en el pecho del rubio, observo al joven dormir plácidamente, hasta dormido se veía guapísimo.

Tendré que irme ya.-pensó la castaña, mientras se retiraba del cuerpo del chico muy sigilosamente para que no despertarlo. Se fue al cuarto de matt a vestirse y se dispuso a salir; mientras abrió la puerta, dirigió una ultima mirada al sillón y alrededor de su casa; realmente estaba sucia.

Por un momento se detuvo y pensó.

-Seria una pena no ayudarle, su padre no esta y los hombres son pésimos para la limpieza...bueno al menos los que conozco..-dirigió la mirada al exdigielegido...-.ademas detesto el desorden ...

Cerro la puerta cuidadosamente y se dirigió a la cocina.- ¿donde demonios se encuentran la cosas de aseo?...por lo menos hay este delantal para no ensuciarme.- se preparo a hacer el oficio en casa de matt, al menos por un día. Lo haría de forma muy callada para no despertarlo.

Al cabo de una hora...

-¡Listo!- Vio con satisfacción la chica como todo brillaba ...hasta parecía su casa y no la de matt. Se rió algo fuerte lo que provoco que su amigo pusiera su mano en la frente y unos ojos azules aun adormilados con ganas de abrirse por completo, se estiro y dio un leve bostezo...

Matt se medio sentó en el sillón, rascándose los ojos y aun sin asimilar bien lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo medio vio a alguien parado en la puerta de la cocina... ladeo la cabeza serenamente, pero inmediatamente capto la imagen y enseguida volteo y miro algo nervioso ...

-Mimi...pensé que ya te habías ido...

-Así...quieres que me vaya...perfecto me iré enseguida-contesto con mucha ira.

No ...no me malinterpretes... solo pensé; pero para mi es un gusto que estes...-en ese momento callo; al ver toda su casa...¿ordenada?.

¿pasa algo?.

- Creo que me he equivocado de casa-dijo el chico levantándose y mirando alrededor como todo brillaba.

-jaja.. no seas tonto solo te la arregle un poco.

-¿Un poco?..la dejaste como nueva... no debiste hacer eso mimi.

-No te preocupes; me debes una...

-Creo que si

-Bueno el desayuno esta listo.-agito las manos yéndose a la cocina.

-¿Desayuno? Oh dios mio esta chica había caído del cielo...tenia un hambre atroz, pero muchas veces no hacia nada de comer por pereza de estar en la cocina.

- ¿Pan tostado?-pregunto asomada por la puerta sonriente.

-Si, por favor.-.detallo un poco su casa se olía bien... ese olor a...¿limpio?..-.huele bien, deberías quedarte todos los días en mi casa..dijo con gracia.

¡¡PASSS!!

Lo ultimo le retumbo en la cabeza a la castaña, y no solo su cabeza, si no también sus nervios.

-Ay yamato disculpame.. no se que me paso.

-No te preocupes...¿estas bien? ¿No te cortaste?

-No; estoy bien gracias-pensaba la castaña mientras trataba de recoger pedazos de aquel plato en que traía el desayuno servido y por obra y gracia del espíritu santo se resbalo de sus manos ante el.

-Espera yo te ayudo- el rubio se agacho a recoger los pedazos al mismo tiempo que ella, y estaba tan cerca, no había detallado cierto brillo en sus ojos, sus labios eran carnosos de un tinte rosado fresco,estaba tan embobado, que inconscientemente se fue acercando a ella con los ojos medio cerrados sin poder evitarlo.

La chica noto cierta cercanía que proporcionaba el rubio hacia ella, notándose sus mejillas un poco coloradas.

-Matt creo que es mejor que m...

Matt no dejo que la chica terminara de hablar para besarle con fuerza ..a lo que la chica en un principio no hizo nada mas que asustarse y tener lo ojos muy abiertos.. miro como el rubio, los tenia cerrados fuertemente, pero aun así, en la expresión de su cara, se contemplaba la lujuria que podría estar sintiendo en ese momento, y eso la excitaba mas; le correspondió.. lentamente la agarro de la cintura y levanto su frágil cuerpo, y esta subió los brazos acariciando esos cabellos dorados haciendo a un lado los pedazos de porcelana que reposaban en aquel piso.

Sin separarse, se recostaron en el sillón, él encima de ella, dando rienda suelta a sus emociones, el rubio subió sus manos a la espalda de la joven con total delicadez, aun sintiendo la presión de su cuerpo, la acaricio..como si se tratara en un cristal muy fino..

La abrazo y empezó a besarle el cuello hasta llegar a su cálido pecho por encima de su ropa, que dulce sabían sus besos jamas había sentido tal sensación, .. bajando su vestido lentamente hasta quitárselo por completo.. y dejar viendo su ropa interior semitransparente.

Dios que hermosura de mujer ..¿ como no la había visto de esa manera antes?ahora era su turno, se quito la pantaloneta, la cual estorbaba en esos momento e iba a estallar si no se la quitaba, ella se aferraba a la espalda de su chico con mucha fuerza y lentamente deslizo su mano hasta el pecho, le encantaba ese olor a hombre...no dejaba de rodear sus manos por todas partes de aquel cuerpo varonil, su espalda la estaba volviendo loca.

Yamato Perdió totalmente el control cuando ella, mordisqueo la parte superior de su oreja.. con total sensualidad..¿así era la niña mimada?..pensó-mientras desalojaba por completo su ropa interior hasta quedar los dos completamente desnudos..y concentrando toda su energía en cierta zona de su cuerpo...necesitaba poseerla ya, hacerla suya en ese mismo instante.

Un gemido de placer no se hizo esperar; al notar un miembro entrando poco a poco en sus entrañas, con la mirada perdida en un mundo de gozo ilimitado, la chica se dedico a disfrutar cada sensación que le brindaba su "amigo" mientras lo retenía entre sus piernas con unas leves embestidas; cada vez era mayor la velocidad, apretó con sus delicadas manos, el rostro del rubio al percibir una mirada de furia, con algo de sudor que lo acompañaba mientras se abalanzaba una y otra vez contra ella. Agitadamente el chico tomo la blanca mano que sostenía su cara y le dio un leve beso en la palma..y siguió con unos rosados y exquisitos labios que ya estaba deseando volver a besar.

La mañana, su casa y el respaldo de aquel sillón estaba siendo testigos de tanto desenfreno, de felicidad sofocada bajo un techo, sin dar importancia de como pudo ser,o como había llegado sus cuerpos a tal extremo. Aquel chico intentando descifrar la manera de hacerla mas feliz, ya que con su cara lo notaba, ella solo cerraba los ojos y diseñaba un sonrisa de deleite infinito, para sentir aquel momento...mordía su labio inferior en señal de no parar; se estiraba abrazando aquel chico de ojos dominantes..al instante en que el la penetraba una y otra vez¿por que el?-se pregunto por un momento ..-.pero no le dio importancia y se dedico a disfrutar de la faena que cada vez le gustaba mas.

Se detuvo un momento y lo separo con sus brazos, notándose en él, una expresion de extrañeza al mismo tiempo de ver que lo había separado de su cuerpo, pensó que era el final y que ella se había arrepentido...pero no... ella se dispuso a sentarse encima de él; al mismo tiempo en que el se sentaba; con unos movimientos sensuales y continuar con su locura...su adorada locura... cada vez con mas locura a causa de tal excitación,el sentía asombro, recostado en aquel sillón mientras ella alzaba su pelvis una y otra vez sobre el.

No ya no podían mas, estaban al borde de la desesperación, estaban en el clímax mas hondo que pudieron experimentar, estaban apunto de culminar y devorarse el plato mas sabroso. El la abrazo fuerte y respiro agitadamente en su cuello, ella sonrió levemente y con una mirada entrecerrada, le reprimió un enorme beso en la boca, Ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar de un mar de placer que estaba experimentando en aquellos instantes...el espasmo mas satisfactorio, que parece que hubiera durando una eternidad...la acerco mas a su cuerpo y ella tensiono sus muslos..dejando terminar aquel instante de anhelo, tal vez prohibido.

Se detuvieron un momento observando sus rostros mutuamente y como sus cuerpos temblaban y trataban de controlar su oxigeno, cada vez haciéndose mas normal...

Los rostros de los chicos mostraban una expresión de satisfacción y de plenitud, no dejaron de mirarse con la extrañeza de lo ocurrido. Ella alcanzo a mirar su pelvis y aun seguía sentada sobre el, con la sensación de no querer levantarse.

Después de unos minutos, mimi recostó su cabeza en el hombro de matt, mientras este le acariciaba su frágil y hermoso cabello...sin duda alguna había sido la situación mas apasionante de su vida...nadie le había enloquecido tanto como ella lo hizo ¿ que tenia? Siempre la había parecido un niña mimada pero de eso nada...que sexy y apasionada es.

-Yamato...-se separaba de él, se sentó a su lado, agarrando aquella cobija que estaba cerca, tratando de cubrir su desnudez.

-No tienes que decir nada si no quieres-contesto mientras se ponía sus boxers y se sentaba de nuevo.

-¿Estuvo mal?

-Por que lo preguntas

-No se ...olvidalo...-dijo mimi un poco nostálgica...-que me pasa por que me siento tan...tan...bien.

-¿Es por sora?

-Este.. bueno...si...de alguna forma me siento mal. Tal vez sora todavía sienta algo por ti y es mi mejor amiga.

-Ella no siente nada por mi, ni yo por ella; todo eso no fue mas que un capricho estoy seguro de eso.-algo dentro de el se reprimió; ¿por que le tenia que dar explicaciones?.

-Bueno, tal vez no tanto por eso, solo que no quiero que pienses mal de mi, por lo que acabo de suceder, no se que me paso yo no soy así.-dijo esta mientras se comenzaba a vestir.

-Lo mismo pienso yo, no se que me paso,quiero que me disculpes; yo fui quien inicio todo esto.

-No, esta bien así..-contesto la castaña terminandose de vestir.

-¿Te vas? bueno no es que te este echando...solo pregunto..por mi te puedes quedar un rato mas te puedes duchar y quedarte aquí, mientras te comunicas con tus padres no se.

- No tengo las llaves de mi casa..pero iré donde sora, ella me puede prestar algo de ropa por hoy.

-Como prefieras-dijo el rubio ladeando la cabeza y mirando el suelo.

- Yamato, preferiría que no le contaras a nadie y menos a sora..

No te preocupes, quedara entre los dos.-"los dos" esa palabra...de alguna forma le gustaba; hablar de dos...tal vez para no sentirse tan solo quizá...

Bueno entonces no vemos-dijo la castaña dirigiéndose lentamente a la salida...en verdad no quería irse...yamato le gustaba...oh Dios... y después de lo sucedido mucho mas.

No termino de cerrar la puerta cuando escucho un llamado.

Espera...

Si... ¿que pasa?

Te llevare hasta allá.

No hace falta tomare un taxi...ademas sora nos pueda ver.

Sora...sora... todo ella...¡que se entere no me importa! ¿que tiene de malo?-exclamo esta vez el rubio un poco molesto por la actitud de mimi...-rayos quería estar con ella y no le importaba nadie mas ¿es mucho pedir?"-por ultimo pensó.

-Lo siento matt...pero no quisiera que los demás supieran que fui una mas en tu lista de chicas.

¿una mas? ¡Pero si eres la única!

La castaña abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar lo dicho por aquel hombre.

**Bueno hasta aquí llego XD espero que les haya gustado ****jijii, **

**Un beso y hasta la proxima**


	4. Te extraño

**Hola de nuevo...de antemano quiero agradecer los reviews y por tomarsen el tiempo de leer mi historia.. de verdad que me anima mucho XD...**

**Bueno aquí los dejo con el siguiente capitulo...**

Mimi paralizo ante esas palabras...

¿Que quieres decir?.sentencio la castaña arrugando un poco sus enormes ojos.

Nada...olvidalo.-contesto el rubio con el puño puesto en la boca y con la cabeza ladeada hacia otra parte que no fuera ella. Hasta que escucho un ruido que provino de la puerta..

Tras su camino se llevaba la mejor mañana de su vida y ese aroma a naranja que aun no desaparecía. no sabia por que, pero estaba algo nervioso, desde ese instante en que se marcho, se sentía como un imbécil al haberle dicho eso y negarlo, pero ¿que estaba pasando con él?-observo por un segundo la puerta, y soltó un suave suspiro, y se tumbo en el sillón, su mente parecía una cámara fotográfica, al pasar por su cabeza cada imagen de ella, de su cuerpo, ¡maldición! Esto nunca le había pasado, después de estar con una mujer, lo que menos quería era saber de ella, sin embargo sintió un gran vacío al instante en que ella avanzo hacia afuera, y se adentro en un mundo de soledad, custodiado por una lluvia que estaba comenzando a emerger.

Se dirigió a la mesa donde tenia el desayuno servido por Mimi; bueno solo un plato; el otro estaba partido en mil pedazos en el suelo. Escucho un ruido extraño que provenía de la puerta y partió hacia ella a averiguar que era...cuando la abrió un poco la puerta de modo que solo se observara media parte de su cara, y observo a la castaña abordar un taxi...hizo un impulso en sus pies avanzar un paso, pero retrocedió , mirando como se marchaba el auto.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cerró la puerta y se recostó en ella unos segundos-eso no podía estar pasando, ahora no sabría como verlo a la cara cuando estuviéramos todos reunidos; ¿por que me habrá dicho eso?.. no no Mimi pues claro que eres una mas ¿que esperabas? ¿Que se enamorara de ti?...menuda estupidez.. el es Yamato Ishida, el solo tiene a las mujeres por diversión, y yo no soy la excepción, ¿ por que caí? -adentrada en sus pensamientos sin abandonar aquel lugar, con la cabeza recostada en la puerta.- eres una estúpida Mimi, si quería que se fijara en ti, no lo has logrado, debería haberme comportado mas madura, mas seria...pensara que soy una cualquiera...aunque ningún otro hombre le había echo sentir esto.-añadió al mismo tiempo en que rozaba sus dedos con el borde de sus labios.

Alzo la mirada y escucho unos pasos provenientes de aquel departamento, y encamino apresuradamente para salir de allí antes de que la viera, busco un taxi y se marcho a casa de sora.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Han pasado un par de semanas después de lo sucedido y en varias ocasiones la había visto, pero ninguno de los dos hizo el mas mínimo gesto de hablar; no sabia por que, pero tenia que hablar con ella...sabia que parecía raro...pero la extrañaba ...¿por que la extraña?esa pregunta aun no tenia respuesta, y si la tenia, tal vez buscaba otra opción, por lo que presentía se negaba a aceptarlo.

Aun no se había dado cuenta de que buscaba un excusa para verla, y se sintió algo cobarde por evadir su sentimientos,y era increíble que en tan solo un par de días, había echo que su cabeza perdiera la noción del tiempo-pensó al instante en que se cubría el rostro con sus manos...-que iba a hacer..no quería decirle que lo disculpara, si no que lo perdonara, pensara que solo la utilice, y que soy un sinvergüenza, y que no le importo sus emociones ni pensamientos..-¿ y por que me importa eso a mi? Ayy..-se revolcó su cabello con fuerza tratando de apaciguar los pensamientos que estaban en ese momento en un completo caos de confusión.-¿que me ha hecho esa niña?-comento en sus adentros, un poco mas calmado

En ese momento sonó el móvil, que se encontraba en la mesilla cerca de el y no espero para mirar el numero de quien provenía la llamada, solo reacciono a contestar.

-Mi...

-_Matt_...-no dejo al rubio completar el nombre

_-_¿Tai? ¿que quieres?..-contesto algo asustado y aliviado a la misma vez.. su mente me esta haciendo una mala jugada.

-_Solo quiero saber si mi hermana esta en tu casa con tk._

_-_No, no están aquí.

_-ok..si la ves le dices que la necesito por favor..adiós.-_y rápidamente colgó.

-Idiota de Tai..solo me llamó a esa estupidez.

Al terminar de decir lo anterior. sonó de nuevo su móvil.

-Ese tonto de Tai no se cansa..-y conjuntamente contesto de inmediato..no estaba de humor para sus tonterías.

-¿Que quieres?

-...-

-Te pregunte ¿que quieres?

-_Lo siento Yamato no quería molestarte, y solo llamaba por una cadena de plata que al parecer se me quedo en tu casa, pero no te preocupes, no te molestare con esa tontería, puede guardarla en la basura, adiós.-_

El chico palideció al oír eso. Y casi siente que se va al borde de un precipicio al oír que había colgado..¿por que todo le salia mal? Pensó que era tai.. y resulta que es mimi...moraleja, mira el numero primero, antes de contestar. ahora ella pensara lo peor de mi...¡mierda!.

Y de inmediato marco el numero de Mimi apretando con fuerza el teclado de aquel aparato.

-_¿que quieres?._

_-_Mimi, siento lo de ahora.. pensé que eras Tai. Disculpame.

-...

-Y lo de tu cadena , si se encuentra aquí -en ese instante diviso una cadena de mujer tirada en el suelo al lado de su sillón "su sillón favorito".

_Bien .. en este momento no puedo ir, otro día paso por ella._

Puedo llevártela no hay problema.-reacciono inmediatamente, antes de que ella pudiera decir otra cosa.

Mimi sintió el corazón estallar...¿Yamato? ¿A su casa?...cerro los ojos y contesto suavemente- de acuerdo estaré aquí...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¿Te pasa algo linda?.cuestiono un joven de cabello rebeldes, mientras comía un helado junto a una joven en un parque.

-¿Ah?..no ..no nada Tai-contesto nerviosamente la pelirroja al ver que su amigo le estaba llamando la atención, mientras ella observaba a lo lejos un figura masculina, y no cabía duda, era Matt quien se dirigía a una dirección, algo conocida para ella...la casa de Mimi...-tal vez iría a contarle lo que pasó- pensó al mismo tiempo en que un escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo ¿nervios? Tal vez... de saber que reacción tomaría ella...al fin y al cabo es su mejor amiga...trato de ignorarlo y seguir en lo que estaba haciendo...ya sabría después que paso.

¿Seguimos preciosa?.

La pelirroja , despertó de sus pensamientos, y miro como su novio, había avanzado unos pasos, dejándola atrás...por un instante lo observo con ternura la ver como le sonreía...definitivamente...lo había amado siempre-pensó encaminándose hacia el.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mimi desorganizaba su ropa al son de una canción que se escuchaba en su grabadora. Y se miraba al espejo; se había arreglado como si fuera la gala mas importante de la ciudad..y cayo en cuenta de que estaba sonado el timbre de su casa...bajo rápidamente por las escaleras y dio un hondo suspiro mientras se disponía a abrir...

-Hola Yamato- lo saludo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Como estas-extendiendo la cadena entre su mano.

Mimi abrió mucho los ojos, como aquel muchacho de cabellera rubia de un momento a otro avanzo hacia ella con determinación, esta hizo el impulso de dar un paso atrás, pero este la agarro de la cintura y se posesiono de sus labios.. la chica al sentir que introducía su lengua y trataba de jugar con la suya... no pudo evitar corresponderle, mientras retrocedían incorporándose a la sala ..y de una patada el rubio cerro la puerta.

-¿Que haces? Cuestionó la castaña reaccionando frente a lo que estaba pasando, y no se quería imaginar que pasaría, se separo unos escasos milímetros y escuchando como respiraba agitado a su lado, para nada le desagradaba la idea de estar con el otra vez ... pero se quedo helada ante las palabras que le susurro en el oído mientras el apretaba sus mejillas suavemente con sus manos ..y clavaba un mirada en ella, algo tímida, y deseosa de dejar escapar algo de su interior, sencillamente no lo podía creer...no creía que esas palabras pudieran vocalizarse de el... no era su estilo..siempre era muy reservado en sus sentimientos..en la relación con sora..fue ella quien tomo iniciativa en todo...

-Te extraño.-confeso con voz muy baja al oído de la chica muy inquieto.-tenia que decirlo, o iba a estallar, después de de aquel viaje a ese misterioso mundo comprendió, que es mejor decir lo que se siente, y no guardarlo, muchas oportunidades derivaban de ello...y esta no era la excepción; trago saliva fuertemente, se sorprendió a si mismo por decir eso, pero sintió un leve descanso en su mente.

Mimi se separo por un instante de sus brazos y lo miro con extrañeza ante lo dicho y notaba como la observaba de una forma muy ,...sincera y esa mirada tan perturbadora y sexy...sabia como cautivarla -Yamato yo...-echo un leve vistazo a su boca, y la tenia fuertemente apretada.

El joven reacciono ante su actitud, se mostraba algo seria, y no había tenido alguna reacción favorable para el, pensó que le había desagradado lo dicho-No tienes que decirme nada...creo que fue mala idea al decirte esto; debes preguntarte por que te lo digo si soy un hombre... frió, me imagino que ya te lo habrán dicho -contesto este separándose de ella y dándole la espalda-.y no te lo dije para que nos acostáramos si eso piensas...solo te lo dije por que...no se por que te lo digo..tal vez por que ... no lo entiendo-el chico a lo dicho se mordió el labio inferior al decir esto con mucha dificultad, no hizo mas que decir palabras sin sentido.-lo siento-murmuro y camino con unos pequeños pasos hacia la entrada.

-¿Te han dicho que eres un hombre muy dulce?...-comento en voz alta a lo que el rubio detuvo sus pasos y volteo a mirarla con sorpresa.-tal vez no me creas..pero eres una persona muy especial para...mi..y te agradezco que me tengas confianza.. te aseguro que no te defraudare..seré una buena amiga tuya..si quieres.-sus mejillas tornaron a un color rojo y lo miraba de manera tímida

El chico ilumino los ojos al oír eso...pero su mirada se torno oscura, al escuchar "amiga"..el no la quería como amiga.. al fin había comprendido, después de tantos días, que ese sentimiento era nuevo en el, y quería comprobar si son los correctos; que el quería estar con ella a todo momento, besarla, abrazarla, que fuera a sus conciertos y le diera un enorme beso cuando se bajara del escenario..quería su compañía para que le dibujara una sonrisa como solo ella lo sabia hacer, aun en la situaciones mas tensas, quería...su amor...-gracias y disculpame por besarte así..-a lo dicho el rubio adelanto su paso hacia la puerta...y al marchase percibió de nuevo su voz...y su corazón dio un brinco y experimento un fuerte apretón con los brazos por parte de la castaña y unía mas su cuerpo contra el, sin dejar de rodear sus manos a su varonil figura.

-Aunque a mi me gustaría ser.. algo mas que tu amiga.-la chica permanecía abrazada a él con las mejillas sonrojadas. El esbozo un sonrisa observando su blancas y delicadas manos apretar su cuerpo.

**Bueno hasta aquí el 4 cap...!!..espero que les sea de su agrado...y no tardare en actualizar el siguiente...muchas gracias...**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	5. La frustración

**¡ holas de nuevo! Me he tardado un poco ..pero ya estoy aquí con el capitulo 5, no habi podido subirlo antes por un problema con el programa... en fin aquí no les quito tiempo.. espero que les guste....**

_Han pasado casi 2 meses.._

_Que corto se me ha ido el tiempo, de solo estar a su lado.._

_Sin duda han sido los mas felices de mi vida..nunca me imagine esto, apenas y no le cuento a Sora que Yamato y yo eramos novios...de pronto me entro pánico el pensar que podía perder se amistad...en el momento que le confesé mi noviazgo con el....... casi se va de espaldas..jaja..no se por que se puso tan pálida..solo atino a preguntarme que si todo estaba bien...obviamente le dije que si..no se por que pero..... tuve una sensación muy extraña...como si me estuviera ocultando algo...pero no le di importancia a eso, por que enseguida me dio un abrazo.... y me dijo..... que pasara lo que pasara me quería muchísimo y que le alegraba que estuviera con el..que era un buen muchacho...nunca entendí sus palabras... aunque en esa ocasión no hubo tiempo para preguntas..si no para risas_...

-_Sora no cambia siempre dando consejos_..- ladeo la cabeza y miro a su amiga de cabello morado que la miraba embelesada y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-_¡¡¡Que romántico Mimi!!_-suspiro la chica elevando los brazos y derribándose en la cama de su amiga sintiendo temblar su cuerpo al ver que su cama era muy suave.

Su amiga la miro divertida...Yolei siempre enamorada de las historias románticas...una empedernida del amor... y ella hasta comenzaba a creer en ello.

_La verdad.. a veces me parece tan perfecto que...me causa miedo, saber que de un momento a otro se pudiera derrumbar._

-_Pero que dices Mimi...¿no puede haber algo perfecto, en esta humanidad tan imperfecta?_

-_No me prestes atención..son solo temores sin sentido._

La pelimorada emitió un suspiro bastante pronunciado y observo el ventanal de la casa de su amiga. La castaña la contemplo con gracia.

_-¿Y ese suspiro tiene nombre?_

_-Las cosas no siempre salen como uno desea._

_-¿Ken aun no te ha dicho nada?_

-_Bah, la verdad estoy comenzando a creer que el amor no existe...pensé que el sentía algo por mi._

_Bueno y ¿por que no se lo dices tu?.. estamos en la liberación femenina Yolei.. no puedes ser tan anticuada...ademas si tu pierdes las esperanzas en el amor...¿que sera de mi?_

_No lo se, quisiera decirle, pero..._

_Pero nada...así como tu esperas que el te diga algo..lo mas seguro es que el también lo este haciendo. Y creo que esta noche sera perfecta para eso._

_Es verdad, esta noche es el cumpleaños de Joe_.-Mimi tenia razón...si el no le decía nada pues lo haría ella, así se llevara la mas grande decepción del mundo, no lo sabría hasta comprobarlo-_nos vemos allá_-comento la pelimorada levantándose de la cama, con un sonrisa, la castaña alzo las cejas y comprendió que su amiga no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

Al marcharse su camarada, la castaña ojeo una imagen, sintiendo un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, ansiosa o nerviosa de verlo de nuevo....aunque se vieran todos los días

Tomó un portaretratos que se encontraba en su mesa de estudio junto a su computadora.. sobre el cristal delineo con sus dedos la imágenes allí plasmadas...hace poco les habían tomado esa foto...su primera fotografía en la que se encontraban en un parque, lleno de palomas recién volando ante la presencia de la pareja, en la cual ella corría a tratar de tomar en sus manos algún ave, el vestido blanco se ondeaba por el viento a su ceñido al cuerpo y jalaba el brazo del rubio y este haciendo una mueca de susto, sosteniendo su chaqueta....una imagen desprevenida..tan natural.

El fotógrafo tomó con su cámara la escena, sin haberlo consultado y se dirigió a ellos entregándoles la imagen recién imprimida y alejándose sin pedir dinero.

Sin darse cuenta que tenia el retrato apretándolo a su pecho, recordaba lo sucedido, "_pensar que después, nuestra foto apareció en una exposición de imágenes en un centro comercial, vista por un montón de gente, la vernos allí estampados en un cuadro inmenso, mirándolo con rareza y asombro, Yamato solo se tapaba la cara de vergüenza jalando mi brazo para retirasen de allí, al igual que esa gente nos miraban a nosotros siendo protagonistas de aquella estampa. A lo que el causante de el alboroto y fotógrafo nos miro con ternura y nos dio un leve saludo con su mano"_-pensó mientras acomodaba el retrato en su puesto y leía la parte inferior de esta..el nombre del cuadro...a lo que según el fotógrafo lo llamo _"Eramos dos y un solo corazón"._

Enseguida dejo sus pensamientos y se adentro en el presente, pensando en que debía ponerse hermosa hoy......para él.

** ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_-Feliz cumpleaños Joe._

-_Gracias Tai, ¿que podrías haberme regalado?_-dijo el mayor de los chicos destapando el regalo expectante de lo que podía haberle comprado...ya que el no era bueno para esas cosas...

-_Lo vi y me acorde de ti-_dijo el castaño con los brazos atrás de su cabeza elevando una enorme sonrisa.

_¡¡Un libro!!. _

_¡¡A que es el mejor de todos....!!_

A Joe se le deslizaron un poco los lentes -_ ¡ un libro de medicina.... creo que me basta con los que veo en la universidad.!._-comento mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirando a su amigo.

-_Anda se que lo disfrutaras_-concluyo mientras le revolcaba el cabello al cumpleañero y veía a los demás con risas mirando con gracia la escena.

En ese momento los chicos volvieron todas sus miradas a unas jovencitas que entraban discretamente.

-_Hola a todos_- saludo la pelirroja.

-_La reunión era este año..no el próximo_.

-A_y Yolei ya estamos aquí_-concluyo la castaña.

_-Y ¿acaso no me van a felicitar?_-replico el mayor

En eso se acercaron las chicas lo felicitaron con varios besos y unos regalos..

En ese instante el rubio se acerco a su novia y la abrazo por la cintura, como si le perteneciera, y es que no la quería dejar ir ni un solo segundo, quería embriagarse en su olor una vez mas, cada minuto.

_-Vaya que fue una sorpresa su relación_-dijo Tai abrazado a Sora viendo la secuencia de los jóvenes.

-_Tal vez para nosotros también... a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen_-y era verdad jamas se llego a imaginar que Mimi seria la mujer que ablandaría su corazón y con la mujer, que haría cosas que jamas llego a hacer por cualquier otra, estaba contento al tener un trozo de su corazón y contemplar la imagen divina de su existencia.-pensó el rubio al cabo de contestar la enseñanza de su compañero y mirando tiernamente a su novia, quien lo miraba muy atenta,.a veces pensaba que no la merecía....."_aunque eso …..sucedió antes de que el se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos...tenia la obligación moral de decírselo...no la quería engañar con su pasado....quería que ella supiera todo de el..y no ocultar nada, quería una relación de verdad."_

Los niños .....ni tan niños; todos unos adolescente platicaron y bailaron parte de la noche en la casa de Joe quien estaba celebrando su fiesta de cumpleaños numero 20.

-_Ay no es cierto..solo me tome un par de copas ese día kari... no soy muy amiga del trago..¿verdad Sora?_.-Yolei cuestiono con un gesto directo a la pelirroja.

Todos miraron a sora y se encontraba con la mirada perdida y muy pálida ...ya hacia mucho rato los chicos habían notado que hacia un buen tiempo no pronuncio palabra alguna. Y observaron como esta, se llevo la mano a la boca.

-_¿Sora te encuentras bien?_-se acerco Tai tomándole una de sus manos.

_-¿Ah?.-_.inclino su cabeza y miro a todos sus amigos, determinándola en un enorme silencio-..._este no se preocupen...estoy bie_n....-al decir esto no veía a sus amigos muy convencidos de su respuesta

_-Si te pasa algo dinos sora...nos preocupas._...-termino de decir Mimi...ante la mirada confusa de todos los presentes.

_Por favor no se preocupen..de verdad estoy bien...solo es un resfriado que me dio hace algunos días._

- ¡_Sora!, casi nos matas de un susto.....nunca te hemos visto enferma..._

Ante la conclusión de Yolei todos siguieron hablando común y corriente....hasta que llego la hora de partir de la velada, con cada uno de sus integrantes se fue retirando.

_-Fue bueno reunirnos otra vez, esperamos que se repita pronto_-comento tk con kari a su lado.

-_si, es verdad._-concedió la razón el mayor.

La castaña se separo del rubio y se levanto.

-_Bueno voy al baño y nos vamos_

-_Vale princesa..solo no te quedes durmiendo allí._-este solo detallo como su novia le sacaba la lengua en forma de desagrado y gracia a la vez por el comentario.

Sora miraba con tristeza la escena, ya tenia claro que no sentía nada por Matt ... si es que alguna vez lo sintió....pero tenia que tomar fuerzas y decírselo aunque eso significaba aniquilar algunas caras felices.. su vida iba a tomar un rumbo que ya sabría como afrontarlo...pero no sabia como lo iban a tomar ellos, solo rogaba a Dios por que lo tomara de buena manera..ya sabia ella, que eso era muy difícil..

Esperó a que Mimi entrara al baño, y esa era su oportunidad..ya que se demoraba siempre en el tocador y Joe estaba entretenido con Tk, Tari y tai en la puerta.. y aprovecho para acercarse al rubio, quien estaba sentado en el sofá, tomando su chaqueta, en iniciara la maniobra de levantarse e ir con Joe.

_-Oye matt._

_-¿si?_

_-Te acuerdas de aquella ve_z que...

_-Por favor no me lo recuerdes...no quiero ser cruel contigo, pero ha sido el peor error de mi vida._

-_Lo se._..-dijo la pelirroja cabizbaja-_pero hay algo mas._

El rubio miro con expectativa a la chica...presentía que algo iba a suceder y algo no muy agradable...._-¿que pasa?_

-_Bueno...puesto que ..ya le comentaste a mimi lo de esa noche.._.

-_¿¡Que!?...yo no le he dicho nada aun... ¿tu le has dicho algo?_

_¿Como? ...¡¡no!! pensé que ya le habías dicho_-dijo sora sorprendida...al parecer iba a ser mas complicado de lo que había pensado...

-_Mira sora...yo se lo diré. Por favor no me recuerdes mas eso..quiero dejarlo atrás._.

_-Pero matt.._

-_No sora ya basta....tengo mi vida perfecta ...amo a Mimi y quiero estar con ella, sin remordimientos no te preocupes yo se lo......_

_-¡Matt estoy embarazada!._-dijo en voz que solo el pudiera escuchar.

El rubio sintió su cuerpo helar....al escuchar y captar la frase de la muchacha....

.-¡¡Quee!!!...

_-Lo siento..._

_-¿como?..no ...no puede ser..._

-......

-_Debe ser de tai...estas confundida_.....-dijo el muchacho aguardando alguna esperanza.

-_Nunca he estado con tai..es tuyo Matt tengo casi 2 meses de embarazo justo el tiempo en que pasamos la noche aquella vez._-sollozo la joven con las manos en su cabeza-_yo lo sabia de antes pero me costo aceptarlo y después de unos días desesperada al no querer dañar tu relación con Mimi, mejor quise contártelo...te prometo que el bebé no sera una molestia para ustedes._

La chica volvió a su amigo y observo como este, se puso las manos en la cara..y las fue subiendo hasta el cabello, con cara de angustia total... a lo lejos podía divisar como se humedecieron rápidamente sus ojos notándose una mirada melancólica.

A los pocos minutos minutos Sora, se levanto y dejo al rubio echo un desastre total y se fue con Tai, tendría al ardua tarea de decírselo y no es para mas..ella lo quería y le dolía mucho hacerle ese daño...pero lo hecho hecho estaba e iba a asumir su responsabilidad y aceptar a su hijo..ya había llorado mucho cuando lo supo mediante una prueba de embarazo...y no cabía duda......nunca estuvo con Matt durante su relación, solo hasta esa vez...ni en casi un año de relación estuvo con él .¿para hacerlo después?..solo hasta esa vez que se lo encontró en un bar y se sentó con el a tomar unos tragos...unos inocentes tragos.

A la salida de la casa de Joe, después de haberse ido todos; Sora desvió una mirada de tristeza antes de marcharse a Yamato .. ya posteriormente de haberse despedido del anfitrión.

Al ir caminando por las estrechas calles algo escasas de luz.

El rubio no hacia mas que pensar en lo sucedido...no sabría como decírselo..¿ que iba a hacer? Como iba a dañarle..

_Matty..que tal si vamos a mi casa..._-la castaña se ubico delante de su novio y entre cerró los ojos ,coloco su dedo indice en la abertura de su camisa sobre el pecho y la deslizo hacia arriba hasta llegar a su boca, tocando sus labios con suavidad..y haciendo una mueca de picardia.-_no están __mis padres hasta mañana por la tarde...que te parece.._

El rubio agacho la cabeza.

-_Mimi...tenemos que hablar._

-_¿Que pasa? Estas muy serio._

-_Mimi_...-en esto ultimo el chico ahogo un profundo abrazo, al frágil cuerpo de la chica y susurrándole algo que al oído, lo que sentía, que debía decir, por que es verdad-_te amo._

-Yamato _.yo también te amo.. no te pongas así_. la castaña correspondiendo al abrazo.

El chico se separo y le dio la espalda a la chica inesperadamente.

-_¿Que pasa Yamato ?_

_-No...no es cierto...yo no te amo...._

-_¿Como? Yamato no bromees así..sabes que no me gusta._..-dijo la castaña con con la mano en su pecho..

-_No es una broma...es verdad ya no te amo..._..-se sentía el ser mas miserable al decir cosas tan equivocadas..al contrario..amaba a esa mujer como nadie....jamas en la vida se había enamorado de esa manera..... así como sucedió con ella....¡maldición! por que todo tenia que arruinarse ...por que fui tan estúpido.....era lo único que le se ocurría, para no contarle la dolorosa verdad...el doloroso error.... -"_siento mi vida pasar como unas fotografías que luego serán estampadas en un álbum...y que después se miraran con nostalgia recordando maravillosos momentos_."-pensó.

-_¡Eso no puede ser si me dijiste que me amabas! ¿que te pasa? ignorare lo que dijiste por que yo se que ¡no es así!!..por favor yamato llevamos unas semanas muy felices como novios..adem...._

-¡_Mimi!.._-El joven no la dejo terminar, no quería recordar todos esos momentos tan grandiosos que paso junto a ella..la amaba pero, no quería hacer la situación mas difícil.

-_¡Dime!,dime si es que estas enamorado de otra y lo que me decías era mentiras....¡por lo menos se sincero con tu sentimientos .!_-Exclamo la castaña mirando fijamente los profundos ojos azules y temiéndose una respuesta positiva.

El rubio ya no podía mas, debía contárselo ahora o nunca....él la amaba , no podía mentirle con eso, ni mentirse a si mismo.

-_Lo que pasa es que... ..sora ¡¡esta embarazada!!!_-contesto el ojiazul poniendo su mano en la frente y despeinando un poco algunos cabellos que resbalaban por su rostro, y sus ojos cerraron las puertas, para obstruir la entrada al dolor, la tristeza, y la frustración...y el hilo de su voz apunto de quebrantarse.

La castaña abrió mucho los ojos; no cabía en su asombro y con las manos en sus labios no se atrevió a preguntar ...solo después de unos minutos.

-_Ya veo...._..-contesto la chica con los ojos cristalinos-s_olo debías de haberme dicho que aun amas a __Sora y que te dolía que estuviese esperando un hijo de Tai...por eso te preguntaba tanto si la amabas..._

-_¡Yo no amo a sora!_,-dijo con verdadera seguridad y determinación-solo _que...no.. no.. te había contado antes_-se le estaba haciendo difícil contarle, no sabia como decírselo sin lastimara..... aunque lo hecho..hecho estaba y de todas maneras la había lastimado..pero se lo iba a decir de una vez por todas-_a..antes de que iniciáramos una relación tu y yo....yo estuve con sora en una ocasión..... me encontré con ella en un bar y tomamos un par de copas y perdí el sentido ..supongo que ella también y....¡¡rayos!!_-golpeo fuertemente con su puño el tronco de un árbol que desposaba cerca de allí- _pase la noche con ella...te lo juro mimi que no la amo..solo fue una estupidez ...hasta ni me acuerdo que hicimos...solo desperté y nos encontrábamos ahí ......y...ese hijo......................................................es mio._

Todos los sentidos dejaron de funcionar por un momento para aquella chica ...y solo resonaba en su cabeza las imágenes de como habría sido esa noche.. ...¡con ella!........y que el iba a tener un hijo de su mejor ¡¿amiga?!

Estaba en shock total ....sencillamente no lo podía aceptar ..solo sintió su alma y su cuerpo desvanecer...y como por inercia propia....se arrodillo en le piso y se sentó. desplomándose ante el-.._Yamato; ¡¿como pudiste?!!!.....no me digas que fueron los tragos los que te incitaron a acostarte con ella. y.....¿si hubiera sido un hombre ?..!¿también te hubieras acostado con el?¡ ¿es ridículo no? ¡ustedes eran mis amigos!! ¡maldición!!..¡Sora sabia lo que sentía por ti mucho antes de ser novios!....y tu....también lo sabias. _¡_¡Y aun así te acostaste con ella.!!.._.-gritaba con desgarre en su corazón...apretaba muy fuerte los dientes , y la acompañaban unas abundantes lagrimas que no cesaron de salir.....

Yamato solo asentó en voltear la cara y cerrar muy fuerte los ojos..-¡demonios! Tenia razón., con los puños apretados...estaba esperando tal vez una cachetada...muchos insultos o hasta muchas patadas...y con razón..se las merecía...lentamente abrió un ojo para finalmente abrir los dos de par en par....¡¡maldito destino!! casi se le parte el alma al ver a su amada en el suelo llorando sin consuelo y con las manos apretando su cara...para que no la viera...pero sus gemidos eran evidentes...gemidos de dolor...y fue inevitable que a el se le escaparan unas timidez gotas cristalinas en sus ojos...-_**¡¡¡demonios!!**__._-susurro suavemente.- prefería mil veces que lo insultara que lo golpeara las veces que a ella se le antojara...pero no verla a si Dios mio...su alma se partía en dos al observarla así.

De repente ella tomo fuerzas y se levanto.

-_Sora._.-susurro para si misma apretando sus manos, hasta parecía que sus uñas se iban a enterrar en su palma. Haciendo un gemido de llanto...de frustración al confiar en la amistad....de ella...ahora muy bien comprendía el porque aquella vez le pregunto "si todo estaba bien."...-_falsa._

El rubio trago saliva al oír los murmullos de la chica, más no pudo decir nada, tenia todo el derecho de hacerlo.

-_Su nombre no debería se Sora, si no "sorra"...tenia a Tai a sus pies, y aun así no se conformo, y se __acostó con otro...y el otro no pudo ser mas que mi "__**novio".**__..perdón..mi exnovio.....¡maldicion! y le causaba terror el insultar a su amiga, por que aun le tenia cariño.......pero eso iba a desaparecer muy pronto._-la castaña dirigió una mirada de furor y cólera, al rubio que se encontraba con la cabeza gacha sin poder ver bien su rostro por su cabello.. y eso la enfureció mas..no tener la valentía de mirarla a los ojos-_**¡espero que sean muy felices con su nueva familia...y dale muchas gracias a Sora por arruinarme la vida, y a ti te doy las gracias por demostrarme que eres igual que todos los hombres!, ¡no se resisten ante las provocaciones de la cualquieras.! ¡¡**_ ....-y salio corriendo con todas su fuerzas, dejando escapar unas lagrimas, que se mezclaba con una pequeña llovizna que comenzaba a emerger en la cuidad.

-_¡Mimi!_!-fue lo único que pudo decir después de verla llorar y correr.....este no espero y la siguió sin que se diera cuenta, para asegurarse de que llegara a su casa sana y salva.....

Al menos llego a la casa de Yolei .. y observo como de tras de una pared como se abrio una puerta y asomarse su amiga.

Mimi le dio un profundo abrazo..lo sabia por que casi cae ante ella de rodillas.

El rubio recostó su espalda en la pared e inclino la cabeza divisando el cielo...ni una estrella...solo agua....había sido el peor día de su vida.._.¡MALDITA LA HORA EN QUE SE ENCONTRO A SORA EN ESE LUGAR...¡MALDITO CONSUMO HUMANO!_-gritó entre su dientes con mucha fuerza para si mismo, cabizbajo y empapado siguió su rumbo en la triste soledad y en el callado callejón sin saberse su rumbo en compañía de unas lagrimas que esperaba dejaran de cesar.

.**Bueno hasta aquí dejo el capitulo 5, espero que les haya gustado y una vez mas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo...**

**besosss**


	6. Te propongo

**Hola de nuevo a todos !...aqui esta el 6 capitulo, de verdad estoy agreadecida por todos sus RR me animan mucho y me alegra que les guste la historia de verdad MIL GRACIAS.. bueno sin mas...los dejo..hasta pronto.**

**_8 años después en la ciudad de New York._**

_-!Mamá!_

Sin prestar mucha atención se dirigió de donde provenía el llamado.

_-Que sucede._

-_Mira tengo una tarea para el viernes_.-exclamo un niño de unos escasos 8 años de melena rubia y ojos azules...sosteniendo entre sus manos un cuaderno.

-_¡Ah! con que se trata una tarea, que niño tan estudioso.....y dime ¿en que te puedo ayudar?_

Un abrazo maternal por la espalda inmovilizo al pequeño.

-_Bueno, es de literatura tengo que narrar una historia, creo que me puedes ayudar._

_-¿Y de que quieres que trate la historia?_

_No lo se...por eso te pido ayuda._

-_Bueno a mi me gustan mucho las historias de amor.... esa me parece buena...ademas creo que Yolei es la mas indicada para que te ayude.._

_-No mamá, se van a reír de mi en el colegio... eso es muy cursi...¡mejor haré una de acción!_

-_Pues bueno......._-dijo Mimi con cara de (ni idea) -_pero te advierto que no soy buena para ese tipo de historias ok_

Observo a su primogénito jugando con un lápiz en su mano, tratando de hacer sus deberes. Jamas imagino tener un niño tan joven y mucho menos tan responsable, ya que ella era algo despreocupada en ese sentido.

Un zumbido del timbre, la aparto de sus pensamientos y de inmediato se dirigió a la puerta.

-_¡Hola Mimi!_

_- Yolei que sorpresa _-La castaña saludo a su amiga, observando al pequeño que llevaba de la mano, le sonrió dulcemente volviendo a su amiga. E invitándolos a pasar.

-_¡Mimi, ¡¡aceptaron mi solicitud de empleo en japón!!_-expreso la pelimorada mientras entraba al apartamento con su hijo de la mano al departamento-. _Mira._

_-Debes estar muy contenta._- afirmo la castaña terminando de ver el documento que su amiga entrego.

-_Si, estoy feliz podre irme con Ken y mi pequeño Joel; no es que este aburrida en New York; pero me gustaría ir a japón de nuevo después de 7 largos años; desde que decidí iniciar una vida aquí; estudie lo que mas me gusta que es enfermería y tuve a mi adorable hijo..y me gustaría ver a los demás como están._

_-Si es cierto_- dijo la castaña con cierta tristeza y cabizbaja mientras se sumió en sus pensamientos recordando varios sucesos dolorosos ocurridos en ese lugar hace tiempo y es que fue inevitable recordarlo.

_-Mimi.....¡mimi_!-alzo la voz al ver a su amiga ida de la realidad.

_-A que pasa Yolei no grites._

-_¿estas bien? ¿en que planeta estabas?-_.dijo algo preocupada.

La castaña quiso salir del tema, sabría que Yolei le preguntaría lo mismo toda la tarde, y no quería recordar lnada, ahora estaba bien como estaba.

-_No me pasa nada...¿quieres un café?_

-_No gracias..ya casi llega Ken a la casa y no tiene llaves, debo estar allá y darle la buena nueva_-dijo cargando a su hijo de 4 años, de cabello azul oscuro como su padre de tez blanca y el mismo color de ojos de su madre. Lo sentó en sus piernas mientras hablaba con su amiga en la sala.

-_Bueno amiga entonces cuando te vayas a ir me avisas._

-_Claro que si _

_-Sabes..me vas a hacer mucha falta, me quedare sola._-dijo con nostalgia la castaña.

-_No,no digas eso tienes a tu hijo, tienes una hermosa familia Mimi-_respondió poniendo sus manos entre las de su amiga.

-_Si es cierto pero no tendré a mi amiga aquí_..._pero no te preocupes sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo y lo que necesites por favor me avisas._

-_Gracias tu también me harás mucha falta_..

En ese momento el silencio se apodero de aquella, la chica ojimiel solo miro como su amiga rodeaba los ojos y ubicaba su dedo indice en su mentón.

Y la castaña se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿_Que pasa.?_

-_Pues que tengo una idea_.

_- Así ....¿que es?_

-_Pues.....¡¡que te vayas con nosotros para japón!!!_

_-¡Quee! ¡estas loca Yolei!!._

_-Solo un poco....vamos Mimi no es tan descabellado._

-_Pero sabes que._...-en ese momento callo,no quería pronunciar ese nombre que había decidido borrar de su memoria o eso creía -_ya sabes Yolei con el, con Yamato y con los demás_-trago saliva al decir su nombre no sabia por que pero estaba nerviosa.

-Po_r favor Mimi, eso paso hace muchos años ya, ahora somos todos ya mas maduros y no creo que pase nada ya no le darán importancia a eso..Y lo de Yamato, creo que deberías afrontarlo de una vez y demostrale que saliste adelante sin él y que no estas sufriendo por su amor._

-_Si puede ser...pero me da miedo que los demás chicos no me hayan perdonado... por que me fui así...a los dos días de haber terminado con Yamato; no me despedí de ninguno y ademas nunca los he llamado, para saber como están_.-contesto la castaña con una mirada de nostalgia y un notable arrepentimiento al haber abandonado a sus amigos de esa manera tan grotesca, aun, a los amigos que no tenían nada que ver con sus problemas.....pero todos, por alguna razón que desconocía, eran también amistades de Yamato, y por tal razón prefirió alejarlos, para no estar cerca de él y querer olvidarle y ahora que lo pensaba......................era una estupidez.

-_Tu eres la que me dice, que no le diga a los demás de ti, ni tu dejas que yo te hable de ellos; animate Mimi tu padre tiene una muy buena empresa allá podrías trabajar mientras buscas un empleo de acuerdo a lo que estudiaste.._

-_Bueno no lo se, aquí estoy muy bien, trabajo en una buena clínica, como pediatra no me va mal, no lo se-_concluyo mirando el techo sin saber que decir, porque en realidad si tenia ganas de ir de nuevo a japón, pero no sabia como iba reaccionar cuando viera a Yamato y a...su familia.."_¡¡pero que estas pensando mimi!! tu ya no sientes nada por él, por que te importa si tiene o no familia ,seguro que debe ser feliz con Sora..por eso le pedí a Yolei que jamas me hablara de ellos. Ni ella dijera que vivo aquí en New york"-no lo se._

_-Mimi dime una cosa._

-_¿Que?_

_-Por que lo dudas tanto; si tu y yo sabemos que te mueres por ir_-expreso su amiga con la miranda fija y seria.

_-Vaya Yolei estas muy seria._

_-Es que lo estoy , o ¿es que todavía no has olvidado a Yamato?._

La castaña sintió acelerar de una manera inmediata el pulso, no sabia que decir,claro que lo había olvidado-c_laro que si, ya lo olvide_-dijo volteando su cara hacia otro lado.

-_Mimi...mirame a los ojos y dime que es verdad, te conozco y no sabes decir mentiras, yo se que con Michael te sientes bien, pero fueras mucho mas feliz donde tu hogar fuera con.._

-_¡ ya basta !_-"Como podia decirle todo eso, sonaba cruel pero estaba empezando a creer en aquello, aun no lograba amar a Michael como se lo merecía.... tenia un hijo con él; pero..un hijo no es garantía de que haya amor".-pensó.

-S_abes que lo que digo ¿puede ser verdad?_

-_Yolei yo no..._-dijo mirando cabizbaja y con la expresión confundida.

_-¿Sabes? siempre pensé que tu relación con Michael era muy apresurada._

-¿A_ que te refieres?_-

_-Me refiero a tu hijo Adam_

-¿_Que tiene que ver Adam en esto?_

-_Bueno pues que_..-antes de decir cualquier cosa se levanto de inmediato con su hijo de la mano ; dirigiéndose a la puerta; dejando a Mimi sentada en el sofá y cara de confusión-_tu hijo tiene cierto parecido con … alguien._.-dijo mientras ladeo la cara observo al hijo de Mimi- _bueno me tengo que ir; si cambias de idea me dices, te avisare cuando salga que masomenos es en una semana...bueno adios_-cerró la puerta sin que la castaña pudiera decir algo en su presencia.

Yolei estaba loca como podía...Ya sabia a quien se refería,

¡Estaba loca!

-_No no te dejes engañar eso no es cierto... es verdad que que fui novia de Yamato y que por obvias razones hice el amor con el y pues después de haberme engañado con Sora, me vine para New york y estuve con Michael y bueno... tal vez si fue muy apresurado pero..¡ay bueno no pensare mas en eso ....solo sigo mi vida como esta y ya..!......es increíble que cuando menciono a matt todo se vuelve problemas.._-dijo para si misma-_mejor iré a preparar la comida, Michael no tarda en llegar- _concluyo mirando el reloj de la sala.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_-¡¡Ya llegue!!_

_-Hola papá!!_

-Hola campeón-lo saludo dándole un fuerte abrazo y revoviendole su rubio cabello.-_dime ¿donde esta tu mama?_

-_Haciendo la cena_-el chico contesto yendo de nuevo a hacer sus deberes.

Michael se dirigió a la cocina

-_Hola _

_-Hola...como te fue hoy?._

Michael trabajaba en una cadena de supermercados de New york que le había dejado su familia como herencia.

-_Bien, pero no hablemos de trabajo, mas bien esperare lo que me estas preparando ¡huele delicioso!._

-_Bueno a mi también me fue muy bien ...gracias por preguntar-_dijo con sarcasmo y algo enfadada.

-_Mimi no te enojes , pues hoy fue tu día libre y para eso es, para descansar del trabajo.¿no?_

_-Bueno no todo es trabajo ¿sabes?._

_-Esta bien, ¿como te fue hoy?._

_-No es necesario que me lo preguntes si no te interes_a-expreso con enfado mientras hacia lo suyo en la cocina.

-_Vamos princesa no te enfades._

-......- la castaña se le deslizo el cuchillo y cayo al suelo bruscamente haciendo un ruido bastante pronunciado ._-" ¡ maldición!.así me decía Yamato, solo el me llamaba así...¡Solo eso faltaba_! _hoy no es mi día"_-pensó.-¿_por que me dices así? nunca me llamas de esa manera._

-_No lo se, se me ocurrió, ¿te molesta?-_.contesto este mientras recogía del suelo el afilado instrumento

-_No, no para nada_-"_vaya hoy es el día Yamato ¿o que?_"-pensó con antipatía.

-_Bueno entonces no te enfades ¿si?.la miro con cara de suplica._

_-Michael.._

El rubio miro con atencion a su esposa antes de ir a las mesa.

-_Yolei se va para japón._

_-¡Si que bueno!-_"en serio, por fin no la veré mas" no sabe la alegría que me da esa noticia, esa chica siempre anda metiéndose en lo que no le importa y me cuestiona todo lo que hago, ademas creo que Mimi le presta mas atención a ella ¡que ami! ¿ es justo?"-pensó

-_Si, encontró empleo.. en lo que ella estudi_o.-dijo mientras volteaba las tartas de carne que estaba preparando.-_La extrañare muchísimo_-expreso con tristeza

-L_o se pero ella solo vino a estudiar, ademas allá esta toda su familia y.._

_-Lo se y también me propuso irnos con ella._-finalmente dijo mirando a los ojos a Michael.

-.......-

-_¿no dirás nada?_-cuestiono la castaña al ver a su pareja asombrado.

_-Bueno es que no quisiera irme de aquí... ¿tu te quieres ir?- la noticia lo tomó por sorpresa, se imaginaba de todo menos que invitara a a Mimi a vivir en Japon._

-_Pues no se, extraño a mis amigos y..._

El rubio no dejo que la castaña terminara su frase.

-_ Y Yamato_-comento dando la espalda a la chica.

-_Por favor Michael, eso no es cierto; Yamato no tiene nada que ver con que quiera irme a japón._

-_Entonces si te quieres ir._

-_Pues quisiera ir, tu sabes que soy de allá y extraño mucho mis amigos.. hemos vivido mucho tiempo aquí no seria mala idea cambiar._

_-No lo sé._

Un aire de tensión se creo en el pequeño espacio del apartamento, sembrando dudas y creando cuestionamientos acerca de la propuesta, solo se miraron uno al otro con pupilas de incertidumbre, no sabían por qué; pero algo iba a cambiar sus rutinarias vida y daría un giro inesperado.

**Bueno hasta aquí los dejo,, si de pronto no fue muy bueno pero el próximo sera mejor ¿aceptara Mimi ir a Japón? o ¿ se quedara en New York como Michael quiere?, lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo muajaja,, espero que les haya gustado así sea aun poquito, prometo que el siguiente sera mucho mejor, "ya se esta preparando, no tardare mucho"ok**

**bueno besos...bye**


	7. Triste pero cierto

**Hola a Todos y ¡un feliz año! Aquí el séptimo capitulo, y bueno con respecto a una personita que me pregunto algo sobre mi fic, pues para mi es un honor que tomes ejemplos de mi fic, otros no por que es el primero que hago, así que por mi no es problema, esa es una buena manera de aprender...así que adelante..y gracias por tu reviews y a todos! Mil gracias me animan muchísimo, bueno no hablo mas... que empiezo con el discurso..XD!**

_-Que bien que te hayan dado ese puesto en japón_.- Hablo un hombre de cabellos azules. Recostado en una cama con su esposa.

-_Si, nos podremos ir los 3, ademas creo que Mimi ira con nosotros._

_-¿En serio?_

_-Bueno aun no lo se mi querido Ken; pero lo duda, ojala se vaya con nosotros._

_-No le sentaría nada mal._

La pelimorada lo miro con incertidumbre, queriendo saber que quería decir exactamente con "No le sentaría nada mal" y estaba empezando a imaginar cosas que tal vez no venían al caso, su esposo noto que el ceño de su esposa comenzaba a fruncirse y entendió que interpreto mal su frase y reacciono de inmediato.

_-Pues..._-dijo ken al recordar, que hoy había visto a Michael con otra mujer en un restaurante. mientras iba a la oficina de investigadores....no debería comentárselo a Yolei...de seguro se lo dirá a Mimi y provocara un problema....ademas puede ser solo una amiga o una conocida de trabajo, "_y yo de mal pensado_"...mejor dejaría las cosas así.-_por nada cariño. Solo le sentaría bien versen con los demás chicos en japón._

De pronto la expresión de la pelimorada se noto amigable al instante y se culpo a si misma por pensar que Ken estaría pensando.....en otra cosa con esa frase.

-_Es cierto querido ken; tratare de convencerla.-_acentuó la joven de cabello lila recostada en la cama junto con Ken mientras este trataba de leer un libro

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-_Sabes, a pesar de muchos problemas que han sucedido como en cualquier pareja, hemos construido un hogar muy unido ¿no te parece?-_dijo Mimi sonriente mientras se acomodaba en la inmensa cama de colchón blando y luz tenue que provenía de la lampara, quitándose los pendientes..

_-Si es cierto._ -contesto el rubio sin prestar mucha atención, cerrando un libro que estaba leyendo. Y recostándose listo para dormir.

La castaña echo un leve suspiro

_-Buenas noches _-Aunque quería hacer un memorando de todo lo que había pasado en su vida con él, tuvo que aceptar que no era el mejor momento para hacerlo, tal vez estaría cansado de tanto trabajo, sin embargo la decepción de no haber hablado, a había afligido un poco..No podía negar que Michael era el hombre que toda mujer hubiera soñado es atractivo, exitoso, responsable y comprometido con su familia, maduro..que mas podía pedir. Ya tenia un hijo de él y se sentía muy orgullosa de su hogar, solo que con el tiempo tal vez se va perdiendo muchas cosas y se va adquiriendo mas rutina de la normal y hoy había removido temas que no debería hablar; sobre el pasado y eso solo debe quedar allá... en el pasado, sin embargo, le había afectado un poco.._¿como estará él? ¿como...estará su hijo?_-cerro los ojos mientras pensaba esto ultimo- _¿seguirá con Sora?-tal vez estén separados el me dijo que no la amaba.._............_.tonta..... -Esbozo_ una pequeña sonrisa al darse cuenta que su inocencia no había desaparecido del todo, solo daba por ratos- _si el te mintió, puede que este con ella y yo solo haya sido una de tantas, ; ahora tomo las cosas con mas madurez y estaré preparada para volverlo a ver a él..y a su familia, seguro que el también lo estará.-_pensó mirando como dormía Michael.- _Aunque no negaré..que me da miedo revivir aquel sentimiento de amargura hacia ellos._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una mañana resplandeciente en japón...se podía admirar la belleza del alba..y con los primeros rayos del sol, golpeaban una casa común.

-_¡Sora!_-escandalizado un chico de cabellos chocolates y despeinado, corría por el pasillo de un amplio domicilio, con una cepillo de dientes en la boca y la camisa sin abotonar.

-_¿Que te ocurre?_-la chica de aproximadamente de unos 25 años y cabello rojizo, se asomaba tras la puerta de su cuarto observando a su marido corriendo por todos lados.

_-¿No has visto mi corbata azul?_

La pelirroja señalo con el dedo indice la lavadora.

_Creo que esta mojada._

_¡No puede ser! llegaré tarde al trabajo_

_Tu primer día de trabajo como administrador de esa empresa y tu llegas tarde, debí suponerlo._

_No me regañes, hago lo mejor que puedo._

_Mira esta _-saco detrás de su cuerpo y levanto una corbata de color azul.

_¿donde la encontraste?..hace días no la veía._

_Solo conformate con saber que la encontré, eres un desordenado._

_Eres un ángel_-a lo dicho el chico le dio un beso en la boca y siguió con sus carreras.

Sora miraba con cierta ternura a su esposo corriendo por todos los pasillos, aunque le parecía un desordenado..lo amaba; amaba su familia.

Amaba su vida desde el momento en que decidió casarse con él...aunque después de la perdida de su hijo, quedo destrozada, se lamento mucho, tiempo, día y noche por haber ido ese día a la casa de Yamato para decirle que no terminara con Mimi, que el bebé no seria un impedimento para ellos.

En ese momento cerro un poco los ojos..su esposo ya se había ido a trabajar y se encontraba sola..bueno...con su hijo Takeshi..que aun estaba dormido, lo adoraba como su vida misma, la luz de sus ojos, el motivo de cada mañana al despertar , eran ellos dos,... y como no adorarlo, si es un niño cariñoso y era el hijo del hombre que amaba; tras la perdida de su bebé hace algunos años, aunque no amara a Yamato si quería tener ese niño y se había hecho muchas ilusiones, Takeshi fue una bendición para ella, al volver a sentir esa sensación de ser madre.

**Flashback**

Un chico de ojos azules, se encontraba a oscuras en la sala de su apartamento, recostado en su sillón; podía oler un suave aroma a colonia de naranja..ya que "_ella"_ hace poco estuvo aquí, aun no había desvanecido su olor.

Miro de reojo la ventana y comenzaba a oscurecer _¡como amaba la noche! _estaba siendo su mas fiel compañera en esos días de soledad, dolor de angustia sin ella;_¡No podía quedarse todo el día en su casa !_ mejor saldría en busca de Mimi, así fuera solo para que lo insultara o le pegara otra bofetada, solo quería verla, quería tocar su piel, besar esos labios ansiosos y apasionados.._¡maldición!_ Quería estar con ella, volver a su casa cuando sus padres estuvieran de viaje, estar en su cama....simplemente viendo Tv o hablando, dirigiéndole miradas de ternura, de felicidad escondida tras una sabana blanca, de complicidad al saber que no era correcto.

Se levanto pateando algunas latas de cerveza vacías con desgana, haciendo mal camino al chico, tomó su chaqueta del perchero y solo escucho el escandaloso timbre de su casa, no era el mejor momento para ir a casa de Mimi, optaría por estar solo, pensar, y salir a caminar por las calles con las manos en los bolsillos y siendo el mismo chico frío y pensativo de siempre.

Abrió la puerta y su sorpresa fue mayor al verla.

-Sora....-musito el rubio

-_Hola Matt._-pestañeo la joven al ver al chico con unas inmensas ojeras y los ojos hinchados, diviso unos segundos detrás de él y su apartamento estaba lleno de latas de cerveza y un cenicero lleno de colillas._¿matt tenia cigarrillos_? _¡pero...si el no fumaba!_ al lado algunos vasos regados tal vez de café...el olor que desprendía el chico era perturbador.

-_¿Que haces aquí?.-_cuestiono el chico fríamente.

-_Solo quiero decirte que, el bebé no sera en un estorbo para su relación._

-_Lo sé Sora, aunque me gustaría que Mimi lo entendiera, pero creo que es algo muy complicado, no a querido verme_..-contestó este, con la chaqueta colgando en su brazo mirando hacia la calle con nostalgia al mencionar su nombre.

_-Créeme, Matt no impediré nada entre ustedes por mi embarazo_.-alzo la voz sollozando.

-_¡El problema no es ese sora!_ _Sera un impedimento, yo responderé por el bebé, pero aun así, si Mimi y yo nos casáramos, siempre estará ese sello tan amargo que marco nuestras vidas, sera muy difícil superarlo ¿ lo entiendes? Es un error- _el mismo estaba sorprendido ¿había hablado de matrimonio con Mimi?.¿Así de grande era su amor por ella? ¡Rayos!.. se iba a volver loco si no la veía.

_-¡Mi hijo no es un error!_

-_No me refiero al bebé, pero aun, no fue deseado, solo fue un accidente, ¡yo no pedí traerlo y menos contigo, y tu tampoco querías quedar embarazada !¿o si?....mira por favor quiero estar solo por un momento...necesito pensar.-_Contestó el rubio desesperado, ni sabia lo que estaba diciendo, ni sabia la magnitud del daño que causaban sus palabras hacia la chica.

La chica quedo estupefacta al oír esas palabras, estaba siendo muy duro con ella, pero se quedo sin habla, cuando vio al rubio salir y dejarla en la entrada de la puerta de su casa, con la puerta abierta, observo como iba cabizbajo sin darle importancia a su presencia......tras quedarse un rato impresionada por su actitud, no le importo y salio corriendo tras él lo mas que pudo, "_eso no podía quedarse así, no lo podía aceptar que ellos se separaran, que sus amigos dejaran esa amistad" -_pensó la pelirroja mientras apretaba los ojos al recordar que ella era la conciliadora y madura del grupo, y que tenia que arreglar eso. A lo lejos se veía una figura masculina caminando delante de ella, ya lo alcanzaría, estaba cerca de él. Ya casi......y repentinamente se detuvo ante un inminente dolor en el vientre, su dolor era tan intenso que la obligo a agacharse y ponerse de rodillas en el suelo.....ante un receso de aquella punzada, siguió corriendo,aun no había asimilado bien su embarazo y pensaba que era un dolor normal; hasta estar cerca de él y de pronto bajo su mirada y el paisaje gris de aquel día se nublo y oscureció por completo.

Parecía que hubiera durado dos segundos al despertarse, extrañada de donde encontraba, solo supuso recordar lo ultimo que había pasado, y espero lo peor pues había caído en cuenta que estaba embarazada y que ese dolor no había sido normal; se levanto de la cama mirando con amargura aquel cuarto de un hospital.

Al cabo de un rato en el que un doctor entro a su cuarto y rogó que se acostara por que que estaba débil.. ella reclamaba el estado de su bebé, aquel hombre de unos 40 años un poco canoso, bajo la cabeza.

_-Lo siento señorita.. ha perdido el producto.._

_-No puede ser-_unas lagrimas parecidas a unas brillantes perlas cristalinas, resbalaron por su fino rostro, con las pupilas dilatadas sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

El rubio, quien la había recogido llevándosela corriendo al hospital mas cercano que pudo, después de su decaída, entro al cuarto. Con la cabeza gacha y mirando con pena a Sora.

La chica quien lo fulmino con la mirada al ser el supuestamente culpable,, de su perdida.

El hombre de bata blanca comento con voz baja las razones de su aborto.

_-,Stress y movimientos bruscos, su embarazo debía haber sido en total calma y en reposo absoluto sin ningún esfuerzo o alteración. Ya que tenia un problema de placenta....lo siento-_ a lo dicho el doctor salio, como si de rutina se tratara explicar situaciones como abortos y enfermedades, con un rostro frió, salió del cuarto para dejar a los jóvenes solos.

_-Sora, yo.. lo siento, no quería..._

_-¡Largate ahora mismo! Por tu culpa, por mi culpa al haber ido a tu maldita casa, por mi culpa al haberte seguido como una idiota, por mi culpa por tu desprecio.-_llorando la joven entre las sabanas de su cama, una vez mas pidió a Matt que se fuera, el accedió.

El joven de 17 años, de cabello dorado, se encontraba sentado en el borde de su cama con un papel en la mano, algo pesaroso y afligido.-_Si tan solo hubiera esperado, si tan solo se hubiera enterado a tiempo, antes de que ella se fuera, si tan solo supiera a donde se fue_-pensó en medio de una tempestad de dolor, sentado en su cama reposando sus manos sobre su rostro y lleno arrepentimiento por no haberla encontrado, y de que un día después de que Sora abortara, ella se había marchado sin indicio alguno, sin siquiera decir adiós a ninguno de sus amigos, solo halló una nota las cuales los padres de ella, le entregaron al verlo, parado en la puerta de su casa esperando que la figura de una chica de cabello castaño y ojos miel bajar por las escaleras y le dirigiera la palabra,..solo se encontró con dos caras mayores que atinaron a preguntar si el era Yamato él asintió con nerviosismo. Y se disculparon por no poderle decir donde se encontraba su hija, ya que era una petición expresamente de ella el no decir donde estaba, para sus padres los motivos eran desconocidos. Solo les había dicho que quería ir a estudiar a otro país...mejor....

Después de haber salido de allí, haciendo una infinidad de preguntas, de querer saber donde se encontraba, solo se hallaba sin respuestas..e inciertas...sin sentido.

Desdoblo aquella hoja de color blanco que parecía rasgada de un cuaderno.

" _Espero que comprendas del por que de mi desaparición, por así decirlo....le deseo lo mejor a ti que aun te amo...y a tu nueva familia...que no creo perdonar por mi infelicidad ..._

_Adiós Yamato"_

Arrugo sus ojos cristalinos, mas que unas simples lagrimas; eran cascadas de dolor.......pero mas le dolía saber que ella aun lo amaba...y naturalmente....él a ella con toda su vida.......y de pronto...¡todo se derrumbo!...si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad...............solo le pedía a la vida, cada noche.....¡una segunda oportunidad..!

**Fin flasback**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-_Que cansancio_-musito un mujer de cabello castaño al sentarse en una banca de un parque, con varias bolsas de compra, posando sobre sus piernas y esperando algún taxi que pasara por allí

cerca.

-_¡Genial! buena hora, para mantenimiento del auto, descansare un poco aquí antes de llegar a casa_-inclino un poco su cabeza y se dejo llevar por unos vientos otoñales que revolcaba su cabellera, miro un poco mas allá en otra banca de aquel parque y observo una pareja de adolescentes besándose...-_¿por que tengo que ver esto_?-a veces la molestaba eso..le hacia recordar cuando era una adolescente.. cuando era una tonta. Y no pudo evitar recordar la vez que dejo su ciudad, su país, sus amigos y el amor de su vida, huyendo de las tristezas.

**Flasback**

La castaña miraba con nostalgia una fotografía, tocando la imagen de ellos dos sobre el cristal de un portaretratos, observo el reloj que colgaba en la pared_-ya es hora de irme- _con los ojos hinchados y con la peor de sus tristezas se llevaba consigo en sus maletas...sus padres la estaban esperando en el auto con destino al aeropuerto...y al olvido........echó un ultimo vistazo a su alrededor con una mirada ensombrecida, no se despediría de nadie, tal vez era mejor así, quería evitar preguntas y problemas.. abordo el auto y se embarco a lo que seria su nueva vida..................sin él.

**Fin flasback**

Tomó posesión del tiempo, dando un brinco regresando al presente después de que, una pelota golpeara suavemente sus pies...de algunos niños que estaba jugando.

Después de haber llegado a su casa, alcanzo a divisar su reloj en su muñeca. Y comenzó a buscar las llaves en su cartera.

-"_Aun me queda tiempo para ir al colegio de Adam dentro de una hora, esconderé los regalos, ya que no hay nadie en casa. Es una suerte que mis jefes accedieran a darme las vacaciones a partir de hoy, Adam y Mike se pondrán felices"-_pensó.

Adentró la llave para abrir la puerta, no hizo mucho ruido y entro despacio hasta descargar las bolsas en el pasillo, iría a la cocina a tomar algo primero.

Pero antes de entrar a la cocina escucho un ruido que provenía de su habitación...unas voces; en ese momento la consumió el miedo y dirigió unos pasos temerosos hacia el cuarto donde provenía las voces.

-_Ay dios, ¿sera un ladrón?_-pensó y trago saliva con fuerza, tomó una olla de aluminio, seguro si es un ladrón, le daría con eso en la cabeza,-_ si no me mata primero_-susurro despacio, se dirigió en cuclillas hasta la puerta de la habitación, al parecer no se habían percatado de su presencia.... observo la puerta medio abierta, no quiso mirar, la descubriría si se asomaba, así que decidió quedarse un momento tras la puerta y escucho una voz masculina.

_-Claro que no Mishiro, estoy en casa, no hay nadie._

Mimi se asombro al ver a su esposo hablar por teléfono en su habitación,- _se supone que hoy estaría trabajando y..¿Mishiro? ¿Quien es Mishiro?_- se cuestiono Mimi en sus adentros sin pronunciar palabra alguna....la curiosidad se posesionó de su ser y lentamente se dirigió a la sala y tomo el otro teléfono que se encontraba allí, descolgó el aparato muy suavemente. En realidad ella nunca espiaba las conversaciones de pareja, pero tuvo intriga al escuchar un nombre femenino.

La castaña se dedico a a escuchar la entretenida conversación.

-_¿Y tu esposita donde esta?_

-_Ella esta trabajando, no te preocupes, ahora nos veremos._-apunto un hombre rubio recostado en su inmensa cama.

-y_ ¿donde nos veremos hoy?_

-_Donde siempre nena_

-_a las 8._

-Ok y....¿_ que me tendrás de regalo.?... mañana cumplo años.-_mencionó el rubio

-_Algo que.... verás........... tengo en mis manos._

-_Así, ¿como que?._

-_Pues algo muy sexy, ¿vendrás mañana a mi apartamento?o estarás muy ocupado comiendo las tortas de tu esposa._

_-Estaré con ella y Adam un rato, y luego le diré que tengo trabajo para hacer y que debo de ir a la empresa o algo así, no se._

_Mike y por que no le dices, que vienes a celebrar tu cumpleaños de una manera muy picante conmigo._

_Estas loca, aunque llevamos 6 meses viéndonos y compartiendo complicidades encantadoras, tengo que admitir que a Mimi le tengo mucho cariño.-_comento con risas el hombre rubio.

_Ay Mike, si le tuvieras cariño, no la engañarías conmigo._

_Lo se pero, sabes........no me preguntes algo que ni yo mismo sé..ok._

_Lo sé y a decir verdad, a veces me gusta asumir el papel de la amante._

**Bueno pues hasta aquí los dejo, espero que les haya gustado, el próximo sera mas interesante, lo prometo....bueno espero sus reviews...XD.. bueno nos leemos.**

**¡¡Besos!!**

**bye**


	8. Acepto

**Buenas.. de nuevo, espero que la estén pasando bien en este comienzo de año, y bueno pues yo también XD,aquí les dejo el cap 8 espero que les guste, hasta yo misma me emociono juju..**

Unas enormes lagrimas hicieron acto de presencia en unos ojos color miel, estaba temblando al oír todo esto ¿ Michael la engañaba?..pero si, él se mostraba tan maduro, tan perfecto tan.....idiota.

Mimi se tapó la boca, no quería que la escucharan, solo insistió en escuchar aquella conversación tan...hiriente...su corazón se volcó en el instante que recordaba que no era la única vez que le pasaba esto...y se recriminaba una y otra vez por ser tonta...pero eso no es culpa de ella...acaso ¿era muy aburrida?..¿era muy fea? En esos instantes su autoestima se evaporó y una sensación de cólera se apodero de ella.

Siguió escuchando aquella conversación.. tratando de hacer el menor ruido en la bocina para que no se diera cuenta.

—_Corazón, espero que me tengas un buen regalo esta noche._

—_Tengo algo que nos va a divertir muchisimo._

—_No puedo quedarme toda la noche, Mimi sospecharía._

—_Ay mike por favor, esa mujer es una tonta, si no se ha dado cuenta en 6 meses, por un día, no pasara nada._

—_Aun así, debemos ser precavidos._

—_Pero entonces, ¿por que no la dejas?. Estoy harta de tener que compartirte._

—_Ya te lo he dicho, tengo un hijo, y esta muy pequeño como para comprender una separación._

—_Mira, mejor no hablemos de eso, esa estúpida me pone de mal humor, te espero esta noche para que hagamos el amor toda la noche ok._

Acto seguido la chica le colgó el teléfono molesta, sin decir nada a su interlocutor.

—_Pero que malgeniada es_.—dijo por ultimo el hombre colgando el teléfono, y dirigiéndose a la sala...

Para su sorpresa...

Se quedo pasmado en la puerta de su habitación, al ver a Mimi con el teléfono en la mano y mirándolo fijamente con ese aire de ira, de tristeza ,mezclada con frustración.

—_Mi...mimi.. ¿que haces....aquí_?—pregunto con la cara del color de una hoja papel..al ver a su esposa con una olla en la mano y mas aun con el teléfono en la otra.

—_¿Es mi casa no? —_con otra pegunta contestó.

El rubio abrió la boca para decir algo..

—_¿escuchaste..lo que.._

_-Eres idiota ¿o que? ¿Que no me ves con el teléfono en la mano?._

Michael se paralizo por completo. no podía vocalizar nada ante su impresión. Hasta que Mimi se acerco rápidamente a él, y de un golpe en la mejilla le volteo la cara hacia otro lado.

Michael apretó los puños de sus manos... sintiendo el ardor en su cara, sin poder hacer nada.

—_Yo te lo iba a decir pero.._

—_No te preocupes, ya lo se, y que bueno que me entere, para saber con que clase de imbécil me había metido...sabes fui muy tonta al haberme venido a vivir contigo..yo fui la estúpida que se fijo en un_...—hizo una pausa; no quería pronunciar una mala palabra, aunque se lo merecía, le iba a dar donde mas le dolía..—_un hombre, que se acuesta con cualquier mujerzuela, vaya que muchos hombres te deben tener envidia ¿no crees?._

—.........

—_Sabes quisiera matarte en este mismo instante, pero pensadolo bien, creo que no vale la pena_.—con los ojos sintiendo estallar, lo miro de abajo hacia arriba en señal de repugnancia, esta vez no iba a llorar, iba a ser muy fuerte.

—_Por favor mimi perdoname, se que es un error pedirte perdón en estos momentos, pero créeme que yo aun te amo con toda mi..._

A la castaña se le achicaron los ojos.

—_Cierra la boca Michael..si me amaras ¿no me engañarías no? ¡Cuanta razón tenia la zorra de tu amante.!..ahora lo único que queda por decirte es que te largues con tu mujerzuela y me dejes en paz a mi y a Adam._

EL rubio se encaro a la chica colocándose de frente a ante ella, a lo que ésta en ningún momento dio un paso atrás.

—_¡Tu no puedes quitarme a mi hijo!_

—_Te recuerdo que también es mio y .eso lo veremos_.—dirigió una mirada amenazante a su marido.

Michael apretó los dientes, sabia que ella no se quedaría de manos cruzadas, una mujer ardida es mas peligroso que cualquier explosivo, y mas a un cuando se trataba de defender sus hijos

.—_Mimi tratemos esto con calma..se que cometí un error, pero tenemos un hijo, ademas nos amamos..._

_-¿Perdón? ¿ nos amamos?_.—pronuncio esta con mucha determinación, ella nunca lo amo..solo le tenia un profundo cariño, ademas quería que su hijo tuviera un hogar,¡demonios! Otra vez la habían engañado..como podía ser...creía que estaba maldecida por los rubios..no podía ser cierto que otra vez sentiría la puñalada de la traición, que estúpida había sido..enseguida lanzo la olla contra el suelo impactando con un escandaloso ruido... aparentando dar la menor importancia ....tratando de luchar contra si misma para no caerse al piso y llorar como una magdalena, así como lo hizo en frente de Yamato...esta vez no...seria una persona madura y fuerte, ya no tenia 16 años. Ya tenia 24 años y no seria una niña llorona..debía de afrontar las cosas con mucha fuerza.

—_¿Que quieres decir?_.—cuestiono el hombre al terminar de ver que la olla casi impacta con el televisor.

—_Que nunca te ame.. solo quería un hogar para Adam no es mas.—_Había herido el orgullo masculino de Michael, estuvo seguro todo el tiempo de que ella lo amaba y de el que el era el dueño de sus pensamientos, de su corazón.

A este, se le formó un a vena en la frente, de la furia que sentía en aquel instante. observando a Mimi con una mirada asesina..¿lo había engañado....antes que él a ella?..pero si ella lo amaba y el era el que debía haberla hecho sufrir al enterarse de su traición.

—_Que esperabas ¿que me arrodillara ante ti a llorar?—_ante lo dicho la chica empezó

a menear el dedo indice.-_y sabes que , no aguanto un minuto mas aquí y contigo..creo que soy yo la que me voy, de ahora en adelante trataras con mi abogado de los bienes.... el divorcio.....y Adam se vendrá conmigo.. tu estas en desventaja..sabes que no te darán la custodia, por adulterio—_ lo dicho se fue a su cuarto por una maleta a empacar su ropa.... había tomado una decisión. mientras su esposo solo veía inútil ante la situación de no poder hacer nada, para que dejara de sacar su ropa y rellenarla en una maleta.

—_No tienes como probarlo.—_desafió el ojiazul.

La castaña lo miro sonriente...

—_Tu sabes que una mujer siempre tiene la ventaja frente a sus hijos._

Sabia Michael que era verídica esa respuesta, la justicia casi siempre por no decir siempre, favorecían a las mujeres en estos casos, estaba perdido.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

—_Debes tener pasado mañana libre.—_ comento una castaña de cabello corto, a su novio quien caminaba a su lado por las calles de Odaiba con unos libros en su mano.

—_A si, ¿que vamos a hacer?— _Volteo a ver con simpatía a su novia.

-A_yer me llamó Yolei, y me anuncio su llegada de a Odaiba con Ken y su hijo...y no de vacaciones..¡vienen a vivir aquí.!_

—_¡En serio! Y era hora, que buena noticia Kari, seguro todos estaremos esperándola en el aeropuerto._

—_Por fin estaremos todo reunidos.—_sonrió la chica, pero su cara se torno en preocupación al ver al rubio chico con expresión pusilánime..y con razón..Tk estuvo muy triste cuando Mimi se perdió ante nuestros ojos...desde aquella noche en la casa de Joe..no la volvimos a ver, y jamas se comunico con nosotros ni siquiera para decirnos que estaba bien....tal vez era lógico que ella hiciera eso, de saber que Sora esperaba un hijo de Matt, .-pensó por ultimo sin quitar de vista la expresión de su novio ya que a él, le había afectado mucho eso...la consideraba como su hermana.

—_Si solo faltaría una persona....pero bueno.. algún día tendrá que vérselas conmigo—_dijo tomando una actitud positiva ante la situación...Dibujando una pequeña sonrisa a su chica.—tendremos que decirle a los demás.

La chica asintió.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Una mujer de cabello lila se encontraba en su casa, empacando objetos en algunas maletas....

De repente el timbre de su casa sonó varias veces.

—_Ay no puede ser, quien será—_susurro para si misma tratando de esquivar algunas cosas que estaba tiradas en el suelo...al abrir la puerta, mas su sorpresa fue ver a su amiga con su hijo de lado, y su conmoción fue mayor al ver algunas maletas en la entrada. Ésta colocó una cara de extrañeza y les dio lado para que pasaran, Entonces comprendió de que se trataba de algo grave y pidió a su hijo Joel que llevara a Adam y que le enseñara sus juguetes... cuando sus hijos se vieron desaparecer en su casa , vio a su amiga echarse a llorar frente a ella. A lo que esta la abrazo e interpreto de que se trataba de Michael..ya le había tocado vivir una experiencia así con su amiga en alguna ocasión.

—_Acepto._..—alcanzo a decir en voz baja

—_De que hablas Mimi... _

—_Acepto tu propuesta de irme a japón._

—¡_¿Como?!Y ¿Tu trabajo? ¿ el colegio de Adam? Te estas apresurando Mimi._

-_Claro que no, es algo que he decidido, quiero irme a Japón con mis amigos, mis padres, y no volver a ver a ese imbécil._

La mujer de cabello lila se sorprendió mucho..pero a la vez se alegro..sin embargo fue ineludible no sentir tristeza por ella, al ver todo lo que le contaba sobre Michael y su engaño con otra mujer, y sentía un inmenso coraje de ir reclamarlo, ya que Mimi mas que su mejor amiga, era como su hermana, era la persona a la cual ella admiraba por ser tan valiente a pesar de las cosas tan fuertes que le pasaban en su vida.

Después de un rato hablando de lo sucedido, Yolei le dejo su apartamento a disposición para que se quedara mientras se iban, ya solo faltaban dos días para el viaje... no quería dejarla sola en estos momentos... ni mucho menos en esta ciudad, con ese imbécil..

La castaña algo mas calmada. Esbozo una sonrisa a su amiga secándose algunas lagrimas.

—_Ya estoy bien, ese cretino no merece mis lagrimas._

—_¿Lo amas?_

—_Yo creí que si, pero siempre supimos tu y yo que nunca lo ame, solo lloro de frustración, no mas, por mi que se vaya al demonio._

—¡_Tienes razón, no hay que pensar en ese idiota, de ahora en adelante te iniciaremos una nueva vida en japón!_

La joven de ojos miel, la miro divertida, al ver que se había levantado, con el puño de su mano en alto.

—_A propósito, ayer llame a kari para que supieran que pasado mañana llegamos a odiaba...no se si quieras que la llame y le diga que tu...._

—_No, Yolei , prefiero que no les digas._

—_Pero ¿por que? De todas maneras te van a ver._

—_Lo se, pero quisiera ver sus expresiones cuando me vean, a ver si sigo siendo una visita agradable para ellos o no._

—_Por favor Mimi, deja de decir tonterías, claro que a ellos les dará gusto verte._

—_No estoy segura..._- a lo que la castaña miro clavo una mirada en su amiga.

Su amiga le entrego un suspiro asintiendo la petición de su mejor amiga.

Iba a ser unos días muy complicados, mas que todo para la castaña, ya que tenia que dejar todo listo para irse, con su hijo y afrontar todo lo que se venia encima.

**Bueno pues hasta aquí, el próximo capitulo ya se viene, jeje con muchas sorpresas, tan tan tan la llegada a Japón... ¿como reaccionaran los ex-elegidos? Y lo mas importante ¿ como reaccionara Yamato?. Los espero... **

**besitos**

**bye**


	9. Cara a Cara

**Hola de nuevo a todos!!, no me tarde verdad?bueno pues quiero agradecer a loas personas que se tomaron el tiempito y leen mi historia..bueno tan tan tan, los encuentros, n.n**

**bueno no quito mas tiempo.**

Un grupo de amigos se encontraba esperando pacientemente en el aeropuerto, a una familia que hacia varios años no veían, desde que despidieron su aventura en el digimundo, cada uno se dedicó a independizar su vida y realizar su sueños, y la gran mayoría lo habían logrado.

El mayor de todos se acerca a un gran ventanal cerca de la sala de espera.

—_Ya están saliendo los pasajeros_

—_Me pregunto como estarán._

—_Y lo sabrás pronto Kari._—mencionó Sora. Al lado de su esposo y cargando a su hijo.

A lo lejos la pelirroja pudo observar una unos cabellos lilas menearse de un lado para otro, era evidente que era...

—_Ahí viene Yolei., se reconocería a kilómetros ese color lila_.—comentó Davis.

Los abrazos no se hicieron esperar, por parte de sus amigos que observaban a la familia recién llegada, mostrando saludos y sonrisas a todos los presentes.

—_Tu hijo es muy guapo._

—_Gracias Sora, el tuyo si que es lindo, a excepción de ese cabello.—_dijo la pelimorada en un tono burlón mirando a Tai.

—_¡Oye!_

—_Es una broma Tai, tu hijo es precioso._— la chica sintió un leve codazo por parte de su esposo Ken, quien le hizo una mueca, a lo que Yolei no entendió en un principio, se había entretenido tanto en dar besos y abrazos a sus amigos, que se había olvidado de alguien quien venia atrás suyo.

—_Nos alegra mucho que hayas venido, es hora de irnos, nos reuniremos en mi casa, para que descansen y suelten esas maletas—_manifestó el pelirrojo Izzy.

—_No soy la única a la que deben saludar—_ inmediatamente la chica de cabello lila, se volteo a ver a su amiga castaña que venia atrás con su hijo de la mano en pasos muy cortos. Los demás no se habían percatado de su presencia, solo dirigieron una mirada a aquella mujer que a pesar de los años que llevaban sin verse, su mirada y hasta su forma de vestir se reconocería con el particular rosa.

Las pupilas de todos los ex-elegido se dilataron al ver aquella figura femenina ante ellos.

La castaña no hizo mas que observarlos a todos, ya todos adultos y maduros, Joe se encontraba muy apuesto al igual que Izzy......... Kari y Tk por lo que veía, estaban en la universidad, ya que llevaban unos libros en sus manos con unos maletines, Tai se encontraba junto a Sora...en ese momento se inmovilizo y se encontró un poco pálida, no sabia como reaccionar frente a ella...al ver también en que en sus brazos posaba un niño de cabello marrón y ojos rojizos... "no podía ser y..¿que había pasado? Se supone que... ¿y el hijo de Yamato?".pensó mientras miraba a su alrededor, él no estaba allí. Yamato no había ido.

Los antiguos elegidos, estaban asombrados por lo que estaba viendo, y no tuvieron una reacción inmediata solo que mirar... y fue inevitable que la castaña tomara un mirada de melancolía. Solo se sumió en sus pensamientos, y se retractaba de haber echo ese viaje, creyó haber tomado esa decisión muy apresurada... y entre sus sentimientos de culpabilidad, agachó la cabeza, en ese momento escuchó unos pasos y observó unos zapatos en frente de ella, alzo la mirada y....— Tk...—susurro a la vez que el rubio le entregaba una sonrisa y daba un profundo abrazo.

—_Te echamos de menos_—comentó con una sonrisa en sus labios el hombre de cabello azul observando como el menor abrazaba a la castaña.

La chica de ojos miel, no sabia que decir, todos se encontraban observándola, y a su hijo, la sorpresa de todos fue ver a l niño rubio que colgaba de su vestido. Algo retraído de la situación, pues no conocía a nadie.

—_Chicos yo quisiera que..._

Fue interrumpida por Tk al separase de ella.

—_No te preocupes, al parecer nos tienes muchas sorpresas_—miró divertido al pequeño que se encontraba agarrado del vestido de Mimi, echando vistazos indiferentes los presentes.—_¿cual es su nombre?_—cuestionó Tk.

—_Adam jonhsonn tachikawa_

Sora Miro a Tai interrogante, pues estaban todos tan confundidos, que no sabían como reaccionar, ni que decirle, habían tantas preguntas y cuestiones sin respuesta, todos habían visto a Yamato sufrir por ella, y el modo en el que se fue, y ahora en el que vino, ya tenían entendido que Mimi era una cajita de sorpresas, pero en ese momento no importaba el pasado, ni lo que había pasado, por ahora...ya habría tiempo para responder todas esos interrogantes, por ahora solo importaba salir de esa situación tan incomoda, tensión que se había creado en esa sala, y Tai decidió dar un paso adelante.

—_Muy bien Mimi, Adam, Yolei, Ken y.._.— habló el hombre de cabellos chocolates mirando al hijo de Yolei.

—_Joel y los apellidos son ichijouji inoue, por si se te a olvidado_—comentó la pelimorada ante la incertidumbre del castaño.

—_Bienvenidos de nuevo a japón_—completo el moreno.

La castaña tomaba una actitud alegre, ante la aprobación de todos su amigos, que la veían con varias sonrisas, pero, para ella no paso por alto, la mirada de tristeza que tenia Sora, y a la vez con una pequeña risa forzada.

Yendo en camino a la salida del aeropuerto,Mimi y su hijo, andaban a un paso atrás de los demás...

El niño rubio aprovecho el momento para preguntar.

—_¿Mamá, quienes son ellos?_

—_Bueno cariño, son unos viejos amigos...son buenas personas..de seguro te caerán bien._

La madre observo como su hijo hacia un gesto de apatía a lo comentado por su madre, tornando su mirada algo seria.

—_¿Papá vendrá, no es cierto?._

Su corazón dio un vuelco al oír eso...era cierto..tenia que decirle algo...era mejor hablar con él de las situación.

—_Hijo hablaremos de eso después_ .—en seguida le conferio un enorme beso en la mejilla.

—_¡Mamá! Sabes que no me gusta que me hagas eso_—levantó su mano y acaricio bruscamente su mejilla como si con eso, borrara aquel desagradable momento para el..... haciendo un gesto molesto.

Iban en camino en el auto de Joe...Con Kari y Tk; Mimi miraba por la ventanilla sin pronunciar alguna palabra, se sentía un poco incomoda a pesar de que sus amigos no le vieron problema y la recibieron muy bien.

—_¿Este es Japón? ¡Me gusta mas que New york!.._

—_¿Lo crees?—_comento Kari viendo como el pequeño hijo de Mimi, miraba sin parar la calles de odaiba.

—_No esperábamos tu visita.. nos diste una verdadera sorpresa._.—comentó Joe sin dejar de mirar por el retrovisor al pequeño Adam.

—_Es cierto, tienes que contarnos todo... ha pasado tanto tiempo._

—_Los eche mucho de menos; Tk, lamento haberlos preocupado._

—_No tienes que disculparte Mimi, lo que importa es que ya estamos todos reunidos._

—_Gracias Kari._

Después de haber llegado a la casa de Izzy, todos tomaron asiento y dieron comienzo a una charla muy entretenida, hablando de sus vidas.

Mmi quiso despejarse un poco, antes de las inevitables preguntas de sus amigos, sobre su vida, su hijo...todo.. se dirigió a la cocina a ayudar Kari con los pasabocas, en ese momento en que iba a salir con la bandeja de algunas comidillas en palitos. Repentinamente volteo y se encontró con alguien que... ya se suponía que no podía evadir, y su mirada se torno algo seria y melancólica...Kari al ver la escena de tensión, le dijo a Mimi que ella llevaría la bandeja, y se alejaba de la cocina,

Quedaban ellas dos..

—_Sora_.—susurro con inseguridad, pues no sabia que decirle.

—_Mimi, aunque ha pasado mucho tiempo, y se que no quisieras que te recordara esto, pero créeme que para mi tampoco es fácil mencionar aquello....si no hablamos de eso ahora mismo, nos sentiremos mas incomodas todo el resto del día._

La castaña tragó saliva fuertemente. Recordando la traición de su amiga .

—_Creo que no tenemos nada de que hablar, yo hice mi vida y ustedes también, ademas ha pasado mucho años después de lo sucedido._—¡diablos! No podía negar que se moría de la incertidumbre por saber como estaría el hijo de Yamato o que paso...al parecer no vivían juntos, y tenia otro hijo...y sera que no es de......no mejor dejaba de pensar en eso y ponía atención a lo que decía, la que fue en algún tiempo su mejor amiga

—_Claro que debemos hablar.. por que han pasado cosas que tu no sabes, por lo que me contó Yolei, nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablar de esto contigo, y en esta ocasión no quisiera desaprovecharla_.—giro la cabeza por un ventanilla en la cocina para observar a todos su amigos—t_u no quisiste saber de nosotros y que nosotros tampoco supiéramos de ti, no te voy a juzgar por eso, creo que todos te hemos entendido, del por que tu reacción._

Mimi no hizo mas que callar, ante las palabras , al parecer iba a decir cosas muy serias. La pelirroja continuo..

—_Creo que debes saber que..._.— Un nudo en la garganta se apodero de sus sentidos y recuerdos, pero alzo la mirada y continuo—_un día antes de que te fueras, perdí a bebé que esperaba.._

La mujer de ojos color miel no hizo mas que dar un paso hacia atrás, y ver su rostro a través de una espejo que se encontraba cerca de allí, la tez de su piel se torno pálida...su labios se resecaron por un segundo, y parecían haber perdido algo de color, agachó la mirada.

—_¿Como?_— dijo por ultimo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—_A si es Mimi, ese día fui a casa de Yamato, para decirle que podían continuar su relación, que yo jamás me interpondría entre ustedes._— miró a su amiga afligida.— _cuando fui a su casa, se __encontraba muy mal por tu relación, e hice un movimiento brusco y .......paso eso.............. estuvo desesperado buscándote...pero al parecer no habías dejado rastro sobre tu paradero..tus padres no nos mencionaron nada._

—_O..osea que, El hijo. Que tienes es...._.—comentó la chica con los ojos sumamente húmedos y una mirada triste a la pelirroja.

—_Es hijo de Tai, nos casamos hace 4 años_.

—Y_ ¿tu creíste que después de haberte acostado con él y de quedar embarazada, y que ustedes jamas me hubieran dicho nada, y saber que tu eras mi amiga y te había contado que Yamato me gustaba.. todo iba a seguir normal? es ridículo_—comentó a la vez de que se secaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo que cargaba en su bolsillo.

La castaña poso sus manos sobre el mesón y respiro un gran bocanada de aire...eso no podía estar pasando...creyó haber cometido un error al decirle a Yolei que no le comentara de sus vidas a ella...aun así no podía olvidar que en aquel entonces su mejor amiga la había traicionado acostándose con el hombre que a ella le gustaba y que muy bien lo sabia..y aun así estaba esperando un hijo de él.¡maldición! No sabia como actuar..perdonarla o no perdonarla...¡diablos!.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior y miro a Mimi con la cabeza gacha.

Mimi creyó que no era el momento adecuado para reclamos y aclarar ese tipo de cosas. Y decidió dejar eso para otro día, quería pasar este día con sus amigos y pasarla bien; no con disputas.

—_Creo que es mejor que vayamos con los demás... y no hagamos la situación mas tensa...hablaremos luego de eso._

La pelirroja asintió. Para luego salir de allí y dirigirse con los demás.

La castaña se encontró a sus amigos haciéndole una especie de interrogación su hijo

—S_abes Adam, te pareces mucho a un amigo mio que se llama Yamato._—comentó el hombre de cabellos chocolates sonriendo al pequeño que lo miraba con rareza, pues no sabia a quien se estaba refiriendo.

—_También me dicen que me parezco mucho a mi papá Michael, por mi cabello rubio_.—respondió el pequeño con mucha naturalidad...en ese momento llego su madre y lo cogió en brazos y lo sentó en sus piernas.

El moreno sintió un leve codazo por parte de la pelirroja, una vez mas había metido la pata al mencionar a Yamato.

Mimi al notar la tensión entre sus amigos por lo mencionado por Tai, decidió aclarar la situación.

—_No se preocupen, esta bien, no pasa nada al mencionar a Yamato._—Noto como una gestos de alivio se sembró en varios rostros.

Allí se encontraban los antiguos elegidos, platicando animadamente sobre sus vidas, Izzy quien todavía no se había casado, trabajaba en una empresa de informática en un puesto muy importante, Joe era medico en la clínica principal de la ciudad.

Sora agrando su negocio de flores y las distribuye por toda la capital, Tai era administrador de una empresa de publicidad, Davis esta haciendo realidad su sueño de tener restaurante de fideos y actualmente lo esta logrando, tiene muy buena clientela. Cody hacia practicas de universidad en un bufete de abogados, Kari estudia en la universidad pedagogía infantil. Al igual que Tk estudia literatura,.. todos tenían una vida muy interesante

Aunque no pregunto a que se dedicaba Yamato, y ellos tampoco mencionaron su nombre, tal vez pensaron que no seria prudente...no podía negar que sentía una curiosidad inmensa de saberlo, y no solo se saber...si no de verlo.

—_Joe ¿donde se encuentra tu hijo?_—cuestiono Tk.

—_Esta con su madre Natsuki donde su abuela_.— respondió el mayor de los chicos.. que no dejaba de quitarle la mirada al hijo de Mimi y se atrevió a preguntar.—oye Mimi...Michael vivirá también en japón ¿no es cierto?

La chica se pasmo, ante la pregunta, solo paso por su cabeza que la había engañado, su mirada se torno algo furiosa, pero sin que se notara ante sus amigos, le daba mucho coraje recordar aquello, pero no quería decirles nada todavía..

—_No lo sé ..él esta en estos momentos en New york atendiendo unos negocios_—a la vez miro a su amiga Yolei y comprendió que no quería decir nada de lo ocurrido todavía.

-—_¿Te quedaras a vivir aquí?_—Esta vez cuestiono Tai quien cargaba a su hijo en sus brazos.

—_Es lo mas probable_..

Luego de aquella reunión que duro varias horas, ya estaba oscureciendo y uno por uno se fueron a sus respectivas casas, Mimi les había dicho que tenia donde quedarse; el antiguo apartamento en que vivía, así que se fueron tranquilos. Sora al ver que Mimi se iba con su hijo e Izzy , la llamó un momento posando una mano en su hombro.

—_Me gustaría ir a tu casa mañana.. quisiera hablar mas contigo, bueno si no te incomoda._-—dijo la pelirroja algo apenada.

La mujer de cabello castaño la miró con duda, sin embargo seria algo inmaduro tratando de evitar algo que tarde o temprano debería afrontar, y seria mejor poner las cartas sobre la mesa de una buena vez.

—_Bueno, apenas arreglare el departamento, así que mejor dame la dirección de tu casa...yo voy._.—sacó de su cartera un lapicero y una pequeña agenda color gris..

Después de la despedida fria y cortante, algo inevitable ya que en algún momento pasaría, se enfrentarían las dos, ya sea para quedar como amigas de nuevo o simplemente tener una relación distante preferiblemente sin versen, Mimi no sabia como reaccionar, ella no era rencorosa, pero eso era demasiado para ella, No sabia por que, pero había sentido un alivio el saber que Yamato no tenia hijos con Sora; pero aun así, no sabia que hacer, ni que decir ante Sora, ni mucho menos ante él.

Mimi se fue en el auto de izzy quien los llevaría a su antigua casa..al montarse en su auto pudo notar que las miradas con la pelirroja eran muy seria. No hubo sonrisa alguna, y era coherente....aunque ya paso mucho tiempo...no podía olvidar la traición de su ex-amiga.

** Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Un trago de whisky con hielo, era en ese momento la bebida perfecta en esos días de soledad y frió en aquel hotel, mirando atraves de un gran ventanal, como la gente seguía su vida, tan normal, tan rutina, tan aburrida...pensó el rubio quien se encontraba sentado en una silla de madera, mirando el cielo nublado, y la gente algo apurada, ya que amenazaba con llover .....y daba un sorbo de su bebida.

Y desde aquel sueño no dejaba de pensar en ella, ¿por que?, había echo su vida, tenia un buen trabajo, las chicas se volvían locas por él, hasta me pidieron que posara en una revista como ejecutivo del año, aquello ultimo le causó mucha gracia, pero no lo tenia todo, nunca pensó que la vida de un empresario seria tan vacía, aun así no trataba de darle importancia a ese aspecto de su vida, pero no dejaba de preocuparle....... no tenia hijos, esposa, una familia, por la cual llamar y decir en unos de sus viajes que esta bien y apurarse en sus negocios, por que en su casa lo esperan con los brazos abiertos, y llevar regalos de su visita en otro país...meneó la cabeza, como si así tratara de quitar sus pensamientos

—_No quiero pensar mas en eso._

Observó su fino reloj que posaba en su muñeca y tomo su portafolios, encaminado sus pasos hacia la puerta...por fin hoy en la noche se iría de allí.

Al salir del Hotel, no muy prestigioso, ni cinco estrellas, le gustaba mas bien lo sencillo,iba directo a abordar un taxi, tampoco quiso rentar un auto por el poco tiempo que se quedaría, antes de ello observó una cafetería justo en frente de él, en la entrada con unas luces de neón color azul y rojo, con el nombre de aquel establecimiento, hizo una mueca de apatía al ver la poca imaginación del dueño al poner como nombre "_miami café"_.

Una gran sonrisa embargo su ser, al darse cuenta que aquel letrero de neón le estaba fallando la letra "_a" _de la palabra miami....ya que al titilar la luz de esa palabra se iba apagando poco a poco y formaba la palabra...no; palabra no............un nombre......_mi..mi._

Sacudió su cabeza.

—_No puede ser que me encuentre hasta su nombre aquí._—musitó el rubio delineando una sonrisa, viendo el letrero de aquella cafetería...miró su reloj..aun le quedaba media hora, y decidió entrar un momento al comercio.

Al acceder, contemplaba con desgano que casi todo el lugar lo cubría luces de todos colores, había poca gente, ya que era horario de trabajo, se sentó en la barra y pidió un café con crema a una camarera de cabello rubio y ojos negros. Le sirvió el café con coqueteo haciéndole sonrisas picarescas...el rubio no hizo mas que darle un gesto de indiferencia..solo quería estar tranquilo.

Saco un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su camisa, hacia tiempo que no fumaba, solo tenia ese cigarro de adorno, hasta ahora...expirando aquel humo..como si eso le relajara.

La mirada de aquella chica hacia el, detallandolo de pies a cabeza, le estaba poniendo molesto esa situación, ¡hasta andaba como si estuviera en una pasarela!...y era tan descarada que le picaba el ojo... como si él fuera de esos hombres, que ante esos semblantes se la llevaría a la cama o pediría su numero telefónico...y no podía negarlo era atractiva, alta delgada, pero realmente no le interesaba...las mujeres fáciles no estaban en su lista.

El rubio quedo estático al ver que después de haberle pasado un billete para pagar el café, esta mujer le paso un papel, con su numero telefónico..y le sonrió sensualmente.

—_Deja el cambio_—contesto el hombre tomando el papel en la mano que le ofrecía la chica...a esta le brillaron los ojos la ver que había aceptado su número...pero su sonrisa se desvaneció y se torno a una sentimiento de furia e irritación, al ver que el chico había echado la ceniza de su cigarrillo en el papel y por ultimo lo doblo y lo arrugo expirando la ultima bocanada de humo con apatía.

—_Seria bueno que tuvieran ceniceros aquí, gracias._— e inmediatamente salio del sitio dejando a la camarera con la rabia contenida, y parecía que fuera a quedar sin dientes de lo fuerte que los apretaba.

Él solo quería tener una familia y una mujer de verdad, ya había madurado mucho, y no caería otra vez en mujeres así, mejor haría maletas, después de firmar contrato se iría de ahí lo mas rápido posible a Japón, no sabia porqué, pero estaba ansioso por regresar a su casa de nuevo, tenia el presentimiento de que habrían sorpresas..

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Al forjar la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, se dio cuenta de que estaba dura, ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin volver.

Sus padres vivieron un tiempo allí después de que les había dicho que quería irse a a estudiar...y no haberles mencionado ni una palabra sobre su vida personal...lo único que quería en ese momento era irse....solo dejando una nota para Yamato, y con la advertencia a sus progenitores de no hablarles sobre sus proyectos, ni paradero.

—_No dormiré en esto tan sucio._—comenta el pequeño rubio al entrar y ver que todo estaba en orden, pero con olor a guardado y humedad.

—_No te preocupes, solo es falta de limpieza._—asintió la castaña desalojando sus maletas en la sala, y quitando algunas sabanas que cubrían los muebles y objetos en la casa—Mañana llamare a tus abuelos, se alegraran mucho de verte.

—_¿Ellos sabían que vendríamos?_

—_Bueno.......es una sorpresa.....ahora sube a la primera habitación y acomoda tu maleta._—ordenó.

Viendo desaparecer a su hijo entre las escaleras de su domicilio, dio un hondo suspiro, y tomo asiento en un sofá...mientras rozaba con sus manos la tela del mueble, y venia a su cabeza miles de recuerdos,cuando era mas niña, la niña que no se preocupaba por nada, no tenia problemas, y ahora ya es toda una mujer..con un hijo de casi 8 años...

**Bueno ¿que les pareció? No me salió como yo hubiera querido, pero el próximo ya se pondrá mas interesante, se los aseguro... sucederá algo, que empezara a desenlazar la historia ..XD! bueno ya no cuento mas, solo es un adelanto pequeñ**

**los espero en el próximo, muchos besitos a todos**

**bye**


	10. El accidente

**Holas de nuevo! Lo admito me he tardado un poquitin, pero he estando super ocupada, en fin...mil gracias a los que leen mi historia así no dejen rewievs y aquellos que los dejan.. millones de gracias por su apoyo...espero que les guste ...aahh otra cosa,, este cap empieza con un picante lemmon..jeje, para hacer un poco candente y divertido el capitulo...o no? Yo se que si ...JUAS....besitossss.**

Un apretón en la cintura sintió la pelirroja, mientras se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, ya sabia quien era el causante de tal sorpresa y sin voltearse y mirarlo a los ojos tomó las manos que rodeaban su cuerpo con ternura, y las separo al mismo tiempo que el moreno de entregaba un dulce beso en el cuello contribuyendo a que su cuerpo reaccionara a los famosos "pelos de punta".y sin preguntar algo, echó la cabeza para atrás haciendo que el beso se otorgara mas largo y profundo, lentamente su manos ascendieron a su pecho con entera delicadeza, mientras se sucumbían en una enorme agitación.

A pesar de que habían pasado algunos años, la monotonía y el hogar no habían afectado, a su pasión, sus pequeñas locuras mas características en Tai,y a ella le encantaba, pues al ser una persona razonable, degustaba de vez en cunado ese aire aventurero y ese espíritu de loquillo hecho carne, que tenia nombre propio.

Ella agarro con fuerza unos mechones de su sedoso cabello castaño creando una sensación de tortura mezclada con placer.

Su manos descendieron hacia su diminuta y provocativa falda, que le hacia ver esos muslos que siempre lo enloquecían y echaban a volar su imaginación al limite. La excitación de apodero del moreno levantando poco a poco la blusa de la pelirroja quedando en sostén, queriéndolo invitar a un mundo gobernado por el deleite.

Tanto era su afán por llegar a ese éxtasis, que al abrir los ojos dieron crédito al ver sus cuerpos desnudos, este levanto a la pelirroja sentándola en el mesa de la cocina, y por inercia ella se recostó pero no sin traer consigo la cintura del atlético cuerpo de su marido, quien al mismo tiempo entraba en ella, generando una sensacion de bienestar, como si ese momento lo llevaran esperando hace mucho tiempo, y unos leves suspiros de alivio y gozo se escapaban de la pareja.

Cada minuto, segundo y milésimas la gozaban al limite, sintiendo estremecer con cada embestida que cada vez llegaba a su clímax, sin dejar escapar cada sensación que les brindaba su cuerpo en los momentos de lujuria...los besos se apoderaron de sus cuerpos y bocas, tratando de descifrar que era ese aroma..fragancia con sabor a delirio a la vez que el moreno besaba su suaves y delicados pechos.

Ya que sus cuerpos tenían control sobre su mentes y corazones, no había mas que complacer a sus dueños en las ultimas tiradas de gemidos y embestidas cada vez a mayor velocidad. La aprisionó contra sí, queriendo llegar hasta el fondo de sus entrañas, pues ya no aguantaba mas su placentera tortura ya estaba llegando a su extremo...el ultimo gemido dela pelirroja hizo abarcar a ambos en un ilimitado estado de satisfacción la llegar al tan anhelado orgasmo, sintiendo sus cuerpo debilitarse cada vez mas y mas recorriendo su deleite a todas sus extremidades.

El moreno sintió despejarse, quitarse un deseo de encima, el ansioso caramelo no cansado de probarlo, aun le gustaba cada vez mas...sin separase a un de ella se recostó sobre su agitado pecho, quien reposaba sobre la sucumbida mesa, quien había sido testigo de semejante escena en el centro de la casa.

De pronto el grito de un niño despertó a la pareja que aun seguía unida y el cansancio y el cero stress los había arrullado en un profundo sueño...se observaron sonrientemente, pues nunca lo habían hecho en la cocina....y lo mejor de todo, es que había sido una de las mas excitantes.

Rápidamente recogieron la ropa regada por el suelo. y prosiguieron a vestirse a calmar los lloros de su hijo que recién había despertado...la mañana apenas comenzaba.

Minutos despues..

—¡_El desayuno esta listo!_—grito la mujer observando cono su esposos corría hacia la mesa de la sala mirando con ansias el emparedado que le había preparado.

La mujer se sentaba con el pequeño en sus piernas tratando de dar su desayuno "misión imposible" pues manoteaba lanzando los cubiertos a todas partes, y ensuciándose el rostro de papilla...la pelirroja solo dio un suspiro y siguió intentadolo.

—_No te ensucies Takeshi, debes estar limpio hoy._

—_¿Que hay de especial hoy?._—comento el castaño.

—_había olvidado contarte, Mimi y su hijo vendrá hoy._

El castaño abrió bastante los ojos mirando fijamente a la mujer ¿ había escuchado mal?.

—_No pongas esa cara, iba a ir a su apartamento, para hablar muchas cosas que ella no sabe,. Pero prefirió venir._

Tai no salia de sus asombro, tal vez seria mejor no estar ahí cuando ellas hablen de sus cosas y sobretodo de su pasado, el ya lo había enterrado, no quería volver a revivirlo, así que iría a casa de Yamato, lo mas seguro es que llegaba esa misma mañana...Al parecer tendrían mucho de que hablar.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

—_Eso no me lo pondré—_asintió con decisión un pequeño rubio, parado en la cama, recién salido de la ducha. Con unos pantalones puestos, sin camisa.

—_No seas tan rebelde, esta te queda bien_.—regaño Mimi, mostrando una camiseta color blanco con rojo.—_te pondrás esta, y no hagas mas objeciones, ya se que te gusta el color negro, pero ese color no es adecuado para un niño._

El niño no hacia mas que quedarse callado y molesto, a los regaños de su madre.

La castaña se encontraba haciendo unos últimos retoques, en el espejo de su habitación. Tomó la cartera y se dirigió a la puerta.

—_¡Es hora de irnos!._

Tardó unos minutos en bajar el pequeño, ni sabia como tenerle paciencia a este niño, a veces se comportaba tan rebelde, y serio, en ocasiones no era ni la sombra de ella cuando era niña, Michael era muy dulce...muy bien dicho.._.era.._..ahora es un idiota...aun así no sabia, a quien le habrá sacado ese genio que se manda a veces.

Al salir del apartamento un buen susto se llevó la ver a Tlk al frente,había olvidado que él la llamó para decirle que la acompañaría,abordaron el primer taxi que se cruzo en frente de ellos, tomó el papel que había guardado en la cartera y se lo enseño al conductor...le había dicho que quedaba un poco retirado, aun así embarco rumbo hacia casa de Sora.

El pequeño estaba embobado con la ciudad, solo observaba por la ventanilla cada monumento y edificios asombrosos en el centro...ella no dejaba de sentir nostalgia, al no poder sacarse de su cabeza a Yamato, .por lo que le habían dicho Izzy se encontraba de viaje en miami..ahora tiene un buen futuro, no se atrevió a preguntar por su vida personal, tampoco le dijeron nada. Aun así se imaginaba que tendría su novia ¿y por que no?, hasta hijos..es muy guapo, mujeres nunca le faltaron, ni le faltaran.

Al salir un poco de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que estaba en la avenida principal de la ciudad..como había cambiado mucho lugares, sin lugar a duda han avanzado hablaba con Adam mostrando cada edificación y contando algo de su historia.

La castaña asomó un poco la mirada hacia adelante por la ventanilla, y ojeo el semáforo, que se encontraba en verde, y el auto siguió su rumbo....

De un momento a otro su expresión de torno en nerviosismo; del ver, como una moto atravesó ante ellos y el taxi intento maniobrar hacia la derecha para evadirlo y.........

-¡MAMÁ!

El grito ahogó los sentidos de la castaña, que la miró asustado ante las sacudidas del carro y lo abrazo fuertemente a la vez que gritaba y Tk se abrazo junto con ellos, En unos segundos que parecieron eternos, al oír como las llantas relinchaban contras el asfalto.

El conductor en un intento de no chocar con la moto, evadió hacia la derecha acercándose a un pedestal, pero giró tan brusco que perdió el control del volante, y se volcó, dando así una vuelta entera sobre la avenida..ante mucho ojos que observaban el vuelco de auto con extremo pánico.....para finalmente quedarse estático en la posición normal...esparciendo humo por sus alrededores, arrugado como una hoja de papel de los golpes tan fuertes que recibió...consiguió evitar chocar con la moto...solo el motociclista salir despedido de ella, resbalandose por la avenida llegando al pedestal de un parque que se encontraba allí cerca. Afortunadamente no había pasado de raspaduras.

Algunos presentes en la escena se acercaron rápidamente al lugar del siniestro.

—_¡¡Señorita necesitamos una ambulancia urgentemente en la autopista central de odaiba.!!—_Exclamo un individuo llamando con su móvil, observando con horror la escena...

—¡_Dios mio es terrible! ¡Alguien por favor ayuda!._—gritaba una señora desesperada, esperanzada a que alguno de los presentes supiera primeros auxilios.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Bienvenidos a Odaiba esperamos que el viaje haya sido de su agrado......

—_Por fin en casa_—pensó el apuesto rubio al salir del aeropuerto con destino a su casa...había sido un viaje muy largo y agotador...ya era hora de pedir una vacaciones.

Abordo el taxi dirigiéndolo a su casa.

Aun recordaba lo sucedido con la camarera de la cafetería, y no podía evitar sonreírse con aquello...definitivamente sabia, por que no tenia esposa...todas las mujeres que lo persiguen es por dinero y por apariencia física, nunca pensó que el dinero no era compatible con el amor, y ahora lo estaba comprobando, le hubiera gustado que una mujer estuviera desde sus inicio de sus proyectos, en sus estudios, en su vida.. ahora era mucho mas difícil encontrar a una mujer desinteresada, ahora que estaba adentrado en un mundo de negocios y dinero...

Su reloj cronológico estaba pasando, tenia 25 años y siempre había querido tener su primer hijo a los 26...y solo lo pensó con una mujer......pero ahora era tarde y no tenia mas por que pensar aun en ella....se había ido...y ya ...la había perdido...............por lo que veía ese proyecto de familia iba a tener que esperar.

Despertó de sus reflexiones y recuerdos al oír la voz del conductor.

—_Parece que a habido un accidente_.—dijo el señor corpulento desviando un poco su auto.

El rubio volteo donde se encontraba el hacinamiento de personas en la avenida, observando como dos ambulancias hacían un ruido con sus sirenas, la cara de espanto fue evidente en él, al ver que entre tanta gente abrieron un espacio para salir con una camillas y montarlas a la ambulancia

El taxi pasando cerca de ahí, el rubio ojiazul pudo notar como, mientras alzaban la camilla que cubría a una persona con una sabana hasta mas arriba de la cintura y una mascara de oxigeno con cuello ortopédico.

Diviso ligeramente el auto en el que iban, y estaba totalmente golpeado con huecos por todos lados, apenas si se identificada que era un taxi, por algunos números que se encontraba en los laterales de este vehículo.

—_Por favor avance rápido_—comento el rubio mas horrorizado con la escena que su tez se torno mas blanca y sus pupilas se dilataron, sintiendo un leve sudor frió por su frente...desviando la mirada hacia otro lado...tratando de no ver aquel accidente.

—_Eso quisiera, pero el lugar esta acordonado por el momento y hay trancon en este autopista._—agrego el taxista viendo por el retrovisor a su pasajero—_¿ se encuentra bien? Lo noto pálido._

Este alzo la mirada al retrovisor por donde lo veía aquel señor.

—_Estas cosas me aterran._

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La pelirroja miraba con atención el reloj colgado en la pared de la sala, mientras terminaba de arreglar cocina con el almuerzo preparado.

—_Que extraño, hace una hora debía de estar aquí...hasta donde la conocía era muy cumplida._

Observo a su hijo, en el suelo jugando con sus juguetes, se había tomado el día libre hoy, su madre iba remplazarla en la tienda de los arreglos florales, no había mucho pedido este día.

No había llegado, y no tenia ningún teléfono con el cual comunicarse con ella....tal vez no haya querido ir a su casa, pero seria una inmadurez, bueno ella cuando era mas niña nunca se caracterizó por ser madura, pero ella ha cambiado mucho, aun cuando llego aquella vez de siendo adolescente, se mostraba mas seria y fuerte.

En ese momento escucho un ruido en forma de música....era el teléfono, abrió paso y contesto, tal vez era ella.

—_¡Joe! Que milagro...a que se debe tu llamada_.—contesto alegre la pelirroja.

—_Sora, tenia entendido que Mimi iba para tu casa..._

—_Espera un momento, ¿ tu como sabes eso?._

—_Bueno lo oí....Sora eso no importa...lo que importa es que ha pasado algo terrible._

Por el tono en que le hablaba su amigo, se trataba de algo bastante serio, y callo.

—_Mimi Adam y Tk, han ingresado hace poco al hospital central......han sufrido un accidente._

Los ojos rubí de la chica se agrandaron, y su boca permaneció abierta.

—_Ya avisé a sus padres, no te preocupes ellos vienen en camino para acá._

En seguida la mujer pelirroja, se recostó en la pared, después de haber colgado, Joe que no quiso darle información sobre sus estados, por el momento era reservado, según el.... con una mano posando sobre sus labios. E inmediatamente tomó la cartera que se encontraba en el estudio, cargo a su hijo en brazos y salio rápidamente, con el móvil en sus manos, marco el numero de su esposo, tratando de avisar sobre esa noticia.................cualquiera que le viera diría que la a asustado un fantasma.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Al desplomarse sobre un sofá frío y blando, arrojo el portafolios levemente al suelo, y coloco unos una de sus manos sobre su frente, recordando la terrorífica escena sobre la avenida...el rubio no tenia muy claro del por que se encontraba así, nunca en sus vida había visto un panorama tan inhumano....pero le estaba dando mucha importancia.

Para desaparecer un poco esa imagen, encendió el equipo de sonido, y coloco un poco de música clásica.

—_Debería comer algo_—comento para si mismo, en camino a la cocina....abrió el refrigerador..¡Rayos!

Tenia que encontrar pronto una señora de limpieza.... la casa y su refrigerador necesitaban una mano... el no era el mas indicado para eso.....saco algo de pan e hizo un sandwhich, y una lata de gaseosa de naranja, que había allí por el momento... se dirigió al balcón a degustar de su merienda.

Una vez devorado el bocado, solo con el gaseosa en mano...sonó un timbre muy fino que provenía del teléfono...lo miro con desinterés..seguro era Tai para invitarlo a tomar.. así que no quiso contestar, siguió dando sorbos de su gaseosa.....después de tanto insistir salto a al contestadora.

—_Yamato...soy Sora...no se si estés ahí.._

Los ojos del rubio se desorbitaron, al escuchar esa voz ¿ que hacia llamándolo?

—_Se que parece extraño que te llame pero en este caso ha pasado algo muy horrible y todos están trabajando y estudiando, no he podido comunicarme con ninguno....no se si Tai este contigo..pero necesito hablarle._

Su mirada se estaba poniendo seria..pero aun no quería contestar, solo inclino la cabeza para oír que mas decía.

—_Voy en camino al hospital, Tk, Mimi y su hijo han sufrido un accidente._

El rubio escupió el ultimo trago de gaseosa, botándolo con fuerza ….¡¿ que?! De inmediato saltó y corrió lo mas que pudo hacia el teléfono a contestar, pero era demasiado tarde, había colgado. Pero...¿ había oído bien? ¿ Tk , Mimi y su hijo?, eso tiene que ser una broma, de pésimo gusto ...y sin comprender bien las palabras de Sora se encamino al hospital...Rogaba a la vida que la pelirroja se estuviera equivocando.

**Bueeno, pues hasta aquí XD, espero que les haya gustado, ¿ un poco trágico verdad?, pero pronto se conocerá la verdad...jejeje...el próximo capitulo es de mas sorpresas...el encuentro...la verdad y...muchas cosas mas..juas**

**hasta pronto y gracias por tomarte le tiempito y leerlo.**

**Besos bye**


	11. ansiado reencuentro

**Holas de nuevos..espero se encuentren super, yo estoy super por que acabe el cap,...y bueno no he podido responder a los reviews por que he estado super ocupadita, pero los leí y mil gracias por su apoyo...bueno no les quito mas tiempo, pasen y lean...**

Sus sentidos chocaron entre si...¿ que había sucedido? Su mente estaba dando el 100% de su capacidad tratando de asimilar aquello que había escuchado, su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora sintiendo estallar su pecho, su respiración se había agitado ya que hace unos segundos quedo sin habla y sin aire al oír aquello y de inmediato camino hacia la puerta dando pasos presurosos.

Yendo hacia el auto escuchó una voz..

—_¡Yamato! Por fin llegas._

—_Tai , no tengo tiempo sube al auto._

—_Hey hey ¡que pasa!_—comenta el moreno aturdido sin mas remedio que subir al auto de su amigo...al ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, volteo a ver al rubio quien no se encontraba muy bien, lo notaba mas pálido, y temblando un poco.—_¿me puedes decir que sucede?._

Titubeando el rubio trato de relatar lo que había escuchado...pero no lo lograba.

—_Espera Yamato, bajate, yo conduzco, estas muy nervioso._—explico el castaño bajándose del auto para conducir, algo le había afectado mucho, jamas lo había visto de esa manera.... algo bien grave.

Con su amigo ya acomodado en el asiento seguido del suyo; arrancó el auto despacio sin saber para dónde esperando que el rubio pudiera decirle algo.

—_Vamos al hospital central.._

La expresión de Tai no pudo ser mas evidente que la de espanto, fijamente sin decir nada, preguntando con la mirada si podía decirle algo mas que eso.

El hombre de cabello dorado miró exasperado a su amigo por conducir tan lentamente y haciéndole preguntas que ni él mismo estaba en capacidad de responder.

—_¡Conduce rápido.. maldición_!—gritó exasperado por llegar al destino y querer saber que era un error, que solo era una confusión de algún medico descuidado...pero su corazón y su mente sabia muy bien que no habían dos Mimi, y dos Tk que estuvieran juntos. El castaño lo observó preocupado, no por el aturdidor grito, si no por que algo había provocado en él esa reacción, mejor aceleraría para salirse ya de esa incertidumbre.

Al llegar al hospital, los hombres se tiraron del auto tratando de llegar deprisa a despejar sus sospechas...al entrar al sitio dirigieron sus vistas a un medico de cabello azul y su amigo también, que se encontraba escribiendo unos documentos sobre el escritorio de la recepcionista.

El doctor notó sus presencias y se dirigió a ellos.

Yamato no perdió tiempo en que su amigo llegara hacia ellos , el mismo se fue hacia él, dejando al moreno un poco atrás..estando al frente del médico quiso preguntar con la mirada , algo de lo que había escuchado, contemplaba al hombre de bata blanca que agachaba la cabeza rodando los ojos.

—_¡¿Joe habla ya..demonios?!_—con los nervios de punta y sin saber que hacer, solo reaccionó al impulso de una incertidumbre que lo estaba devorando cada minuto; y sin esperar mas tomó al hombre por el cuello de la camisa lo ubicó frente a su cara, dirigiendo una mirada de penetrante furia escondidos en esos profundos ojos celeste.

El moreno de inmediato trato de separar el forcejeo, intentando sembrar cordura .

—_¡Calmate Yamato, no lograras nada con esa actitud!_

El hombre rubio razonó y soltó a su amigo retrocediendo y desempuñando las manos de la bata de su amigo, rascándose la cabeza y respondiendo a la afirmación del hombre castaño.

—_¡¿Actitud? ¡Que actitud crees que debo tener si no se que ha pasado...!._

—_Ya basta.. no olviden que este es un hospital_—enseguida observo al rubio y se acomodo el cuello de su camisa.—_Tk, Mimi y su hijo Adam han sufrido un accidente automovilístico en la avenida principal de la ciudad, fueron remitidos al hospital hace unas horas.._

De inmediato Yamato se acercó y preguntó..

—_¿Mi..Mimi?—tartamudeo_

—_Si , Matt, tachikawa Mimi. afortunadamente ella y TK están fuera de peligro, aunque con heridas de importancia...pero_—contestó con resignación.

En ese momento los hombres observaron a la pelirroja dar pasos presurosos hacia ellos...mas bien hacia Tai quien la abrazo al instante, se encontraba preocupada, después de todo fue una de sus compañeras de aventura y una de sus mejores amigas...

Joe tomó del hombro a Yamato y le pidió que lo siguiera a su oficina, este accedió.

Al cerrar la puerta del consultorio, el hombre de bata blanca se dirigió hacia su escritorio, no tomó asiento, solo dirigió una mirada y algunas palabras a su amigo..

—_Debes estar confundido..._

—_¿ lo crees?_—asintió con sana ironía.—_no se si esto es un sueño...o una pesadilla, no se que pensar ni que sentir, tu me entiendes._

—_Perfectamente, y no te preocupes por Tk y Mimi ellos están fuera de peligro._

—_¿Y el hijo de Mimi?_—cuestiono con voz baja y temblorosa, pues ya se había dado cuenta que ya había formado un hogar, el vació lleno su ser, él prácticamente ha estado buscándola, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero al encontrarla con una familia, cambiaba todo..no sabia que sentir..Tk, Tk ¿ por que lo preocupaba tanto? Fue un alivio saber que estaba bien.

—_Yo se que quieres sabe_r—Joe fue directo al grano, el había tenido que visitarlo varias veces después de que Mimi se fue. Le había afectado enormemente, por lo que sabia que en estos momentos sus sentimientos se revolcarían y darían trascendencia a revivir emociones de una pasado, o simplemente sellarlo como una cicatriz difícil de sanar.

El rubio abrió la boca para pronunciar algo pero su amigo no lo permitió

—_Ya sé que no quisieras saber el nombre del padre ¿verdad?, no me quiero entrometer en tu vida personal ...pero como amigo que soy ahora...te digo que es mejor saber todo de una vez._..

El hombre permaneció callado, con el puño en la boca esperando que continuara.

—_Es de Michael.._

Miro asustado a su camarada con las pupilas dilatadas y de un impulso se levanto de su asiento..eso era demasiado información para su cabeza...solo una sensación de ira ocupo todo sentido de razón del rubio.

—_¡¿Que?!..no ...no puede ser..¿ de ese imbécil?.—_suspiro tratando de calmarse, observó hacia arriba y apretó fuertemente los ojos. ¿Ese era el precio de su error?¡¿formar familia con ese idiota presumido?! Que siempre quedaba como el niño bueno delante de Mimi en varias de sus visitas a Japón...el mismo que trataba de apartarlo del grupo inventando variedad de cosas...definitivamente era un idiota.

—_Necesitamos un tipo de sangre compatible con el de Adam, lo peor de todo es que Mimi no la tiene y Michael no esta en Japón. Los de mas chicos se prestaron para hacer unos análisis y …._

—_Quieres que yo lo haga tambien..._

Joe asintió seriamente.

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Unos ojos color miel se abrieron rápidamente, respiró agitadamente como si hubiera estado sin aire hace mucho...solo observaba con incertidumbre la luz blanca de aquella lampara en el techo...y un agudo dolor por todo su cuerpo emergió en un instante, sin moverse un milímetro rodó los ojos tratando de ver a su alrededor.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se sentó sobre la cama, observaba asustada sus manos y brazos, quienes hallaba raspaduras y rastros de sangre.

El dolor en su cabeza le impedía recordar con claridad, pero tenia que hacerlo...¿que recordaba?, no era capaz de recapitular lo que había pasado antes de que cayeran inconsciente....De pronto las densas nubes de su memoria empezaban a manifestar imágenes poco agradables..El taxi ¡el choque!.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par ..

—¡Adam y Tk!

Enseguida se tiro de la cama ignorando el dolor en su cuerpo y su desnudez aunque tenia una bata puesta...no le importo y salio sigilosamente hacia el corredor esperando que las enfermeras dieran la vuelta...mientras caminaba con dificultad reflexionaba sobre el accidente, ¡como salio ilesa! ni por un segundo observo fracturas en su cuerpo ni heridas graves, solo se tocaba su rostro ¡todo estaba bien en ella!... Rogaba a Dios que Adam Tk también, entretanto unas pequeñas lagrimas caían por su pálido rostro. Tenia que encontrarlos, fuera como fuera, así le tocara ir en cada habitación para encontrarlos.

** ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

—¡_No puedes verlos Yamato no seas obstinado.!_

—_Joe necesito verlos...solo verlos, no haré nada ma_s—suplicaba el rubio. mientras veía a su amigo sentado en su consultorio

En ese intermedio de discusión entro una enfermera. y jefe de laboratorio

—_Disculpe doctor aquí están los resultados de los exámenes que pidió._

Joe se levanto y camino hacia ella..

—_Espera un momento por favor_—comento su amigo al rubio.

El médico se acerco a la enfermera y platico en voz baja algo que desconcertó a la joven, y también amiga de varios años.

—_Sara, necesito que me hagas un favor.._

—_Dime Joe, en que te puedo ayudar._

—_Necesito un examen de sangre para el rubio que esta sentado , su nombre es Yamato ishida._

—_De acuerdo, ¿pero por que me dices que es un favor? Solo es un análisis._—comento la mujer con traje blanco.

Y aun mas en voz baja casi en forma de susurro le dijo el verdadero favor, a lo que la enfermera abrió mucho los ojos y quiso decir algo pero el medico le hizo señal de silencio

—_Nadie se enterara..te lo prometo, solo es para saber algo, ademas no te volveré a pedir un favor en tu vida de este tamaño._

—¿_Joe por que siempre tratas de meterme en problemas?_—comento la mujer de cabello negro sin saber que hacer, no podía negare ese favor a su jefe y amigo...aunque si alguien se enterara se meterían en serios problemas..

Despues de de hablar con su amiga, volvió a Yamato quien estaba sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos apoyado los codos en el escritorio.

—_No te desesperes, en cuanto puedas verlos te avisare de inmediato._

El rubio resignado asintió.

—_Tienes razón, iré a tomar una aromática, para pasar los nervios_.—en seguida se levanto y salio del consultorio de su amigo...Joe se sorprendió un poco por la lógica que adopto el rubio, ya que se caracterizaba por una persona carente de paciencia..y en momentos así, poco razonable..

Al salir de la oficina de su amigo seguido sacó un papel blanco de su bolsillo, Joe no se dió cuenta, pues estaba hablando con aquella enfermera, el rubio observo unos documentos sobre el escritorio y diviso El nombre de Mimi Tachikawa ..y debajo del papel vio el nombre de Tk, y rápidamente deslizo su mano hasta el y lo saco con cautela.

Caminaba deprisa leyendo el papel, y fue directo hacia la habitación 302..tendría que ir rápido, pronto Joe lo descubriría e iría tras él.

Se dirigía tan presuroso a su destino, que no vio, y solo sintió un golpe en todo el cuerpo, un empujón que hizo que casi cayera al piso.

—_¡Fijate por donde.....!_—el rubio detuvo el grito al ver a una mujer caída en el piso, al parecer una paciente por la bata que traía, no vio su cara, traía la cabeza agachada con algo de cabello cubriéndolo.

—_Eh.. disculpame, no te había visto ¿te encuentras bien?_—comento al momento en que corrió a auxiliar a la mujer y miraba asustado las heridas pequeñas en sus brazos.

La mujer no respondió, solo se tapo un poco la cara con una de sus manos asintiendo la pregunta del rubio.

—_No deberías estar por los corredores del hospital, tu heridas no se ven nada bien._

—_Eso no me importa_ —en eso la mujer alzo la mirada y.....su corazón se detuvo.

El hombre al ver esos ojos color miel, fue abriendo lentamente los suyos dilatando su pupila, la mano que sostenía a la castaña fue perdiendo fuerza suavemente soltándola y retrocediendo unos respiración se acorto...¿Que había pasado? Es rostro, su cuerpo con heridas.. jamas imagino volverla a ver así, como le dolía al ver esa mirada de confusión..sintió unos deseos de abrazarla, de tocarla, de decirle tantas cosas; que no sabia que hacer primero..o mas bien no sabia si debía hacerlo....Mimi estaba ante sus ojos y no sabia que hacer.

Encontró en su interior una sensación de bienestar, de alivio...como si llevara buscando algo hace mucho tiempo , un tesoro muy valioso, algo que había esperado durante tanto tiempo..no sabia si sentir alegría o tristeza eran tantas emociones encontradas que quedo petrificado.

—_Yamato..._

En ese momento el rubio se acerco un poco a ella, sus rosados labios trataban de decir algo pero no podía..le tomó la barbilla y alzo su cabeza y como siempre ¡esa mirada! Nuevamente quedo hipnotizada con esos profundos ojos azules..pero, esta mirada era algo diferente, no era tan dura y fría o seductora, era mas bien algo como ¡tierna! No aprecio sensación de reclamos y ni rencor, mas bien de paz.

En ese momento llegaron unos hombres vestidos blanco hacia Mimi junto a ellos se encontraba Joe.

—_¡Mimi que haces aquí! No estás en condiciones de salir. Y tu Yamato_—dirigió su mirada al rubio

—_Sé que tienes mis documentos....no se que hacer contigo._

—_¡¿Joe como esta mi hijo...y tk ?! Por favor dímelo_—pregunto la castaña casi sollozando a su amigo que la miro con duda.

—_Vamos a tu cuarto primero, no debes estar aquí._

Miro a su amigo rubio que estaba aun mas confundido sin saber que hacer...solo veía perplejo a la castaña.

—_Yamato por favor espera en la sala_.—en seguida Joe se fue con Mimi y los enfermeros.

No había pasado un minuto después de haber llegado a la habitación y la castaña no espero para preguntar una vez mas por su hijo y su amigo, mejor dicho casi hermano.

—_El ….debo decirte todo lo que pasa. Tu hijo no esta bien_—corto su explicación, pues no era fácil decir cosas de esas magnitudes y echo un suave suspiro, no podía decir algo que no era verdad—_necesitamos sangre de su tipo, sufrió una hemorragia algo grave...pero estamos haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarla._

Las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en la castaña se le acerco hacia Joe.

—_¡¡Haz algo por favor Joe te lo suplico, mi hijo no puede morir!!—_grito la mujer con melancolía deslizándose hasta caer arrodillada en el piso, el medico la alzo en el mar de lagrimas la recostó en la cama y le inyecto un sedante, casi se torna histérica.

Al verla casi adormecida, y sobresaltos, no dejo de preocuparle, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la oportuna presencia de Sara en la habitación.

—_Joe, hice lo que me pediste, aunque no fue nada fácil.. no seré responsable de ello cuando la madre se entere._

—_No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo del resto, muchas gracias Sara._

Al retirarse la mujer vestida de blanco, dispuso a abrir el papel doblado, lo que estaba esperando, ojala nadie se diera cuenta, eso le podría costar la cabeza..perola duda no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Antes de ver los resultados echo un hondo suspiro..

Si era negativo, rasgaría ese papel y haría de cuenta que no paso nada...si por el contrario era positivo....tendría que ver la manera de no meterse en mas problemas..

Al verlo sus ojos se agrandaron y quedo boquiabierto.

Se había dado cuenta que en sus manos tenia una verdad .. que solo sabia él...una verdad muy gruesa....solo había hecho ese análisis con fin informativo, solo algo de curiosidad.. observó a Mimi dormida y admitió que no debía meterse en su vida privada, pero habían muchas sospechas de sus historia con Yamato.. solo vio aquel resultado...99,999%, era la prueba mas exacta que tenia... y lsos dos merecían saber la veracidad de ese examen.

**Bueeeno hasta aquí ! Mmmm ese análisis se ve muy sospechoso ¿cierto?,XD los dejo a su imaginación hasta el próximo capitulo, muy mala no? Me encanta el suspenso, aunque ya me imagino que se imaginaran que es...bueno que trabalenguas, mejor no digo mas...solo gracias por leer mi historia y muchos besos**

**bye**


	12. ¡Nuestro hijo!

**Holass a todos ! Esta vez de me tarde pero sin culpa eso si... tengo una agenda muy apretada jeje muchos compromisos pero sin la agenda..XD. Bueno lamento haberlos dejado con la intriga ...pero aquí llega el anhelado capitulo 12....y una vez mas gracias por todos los reviews... me alegra ver que les guste**

—_¡Quedate quieta! Pareces una niña._

—_Me encantaría que estuvieras en mi lugar ¡eh yolei!_

—_Solo te estoy quitando algunas vendas,en tu brazo no es mas Mimi._

Mimi rodeaba los ojos,¡ como si eso no doliera! Ella que era enfermera debería saberlo..pero que mas va a hacer con tal de no estar en esa tétrica clínica aceptaría los cuidados en casa...

—_Hija saldré un momento_—comentó la madre de la castaña dándole un beso en la frente.

—_¿Vas a ir de compras?_

— _Bueno comprare algunas cosas para el viaje de tu padre mañana..alguna ropa no es mas._

—_Con que papá se ira de viaje de negocios...y ¿ no iras tu_?

La señora rubia cerró la puerta que aun mantenía agarrada dispuesta a irse y miro con resignación a su hija.

Intercedió Yolei.

—_Señora tachikawa, si quiere puedo quedarme con ella algunos días .mientras entro a mi nuevo trabajo._

—_Pero.._

—_Mamá sé que quieres ir a Suiza, puedes irte tranquila, con Yolei estaré bien...no te preocupes._

—_¿Seguras?_

La castaña asintió con una sonrisa..sabia que no podía despegarse ni un minuto de su esposo..aunque llevaban muchos años se adoraban como la vida misma..y le encantaba verlos juntos.

En ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó alterando a las mujeres.

Al abrir la puerta...

—¡_oh doctor Joe! Pasa._

—_Buenas tardes señora tachikawa.._

La señora se despidió de los presentes y cerró tras de si la puerta.

De inmediato el ambiente se tensionó..la castaña notaba algo serio a Joe.¡ mas de lo normal! Se preguntaba que estaría pasando...Yolei al notar que Joe deseaba a hablar con Mimi se retiró a la cocina.

—_¿Pasa algo con Adam?_

—_El se encuentra bien; mañana podre darle de alta_..

—_Menos mal no aguanto un dia mas sin él.._

—S_olo quiero disculparme por entrometerme en asuntos que no me corresponden..pero lo hice por una razón...._

—_De que hablas Joe_..—exclamo la castaña confusa por las palabras de su amigo que se encontraba sentado justo en frente de ella mirándola a los ojos.

En ese instante el hombre entrego a su amiga un sobre de papel...Mimi lo tomó con duda.. solo insistió en abrirlo.

El desconcierto se apodero de la mujer al ver su contenido.

—_¡Que significa esto!_..—exclamo la castaña.

—_Es una prueba de paternidad.._

—_¡Eso lo se!..pero ¿de donde sacaste esto?_—cuestiono la castaña aun mas asustada..y algo de furia pues sabia que esas pruebas debían de tener una autorización previa...cosa que jamas hizo¿yamato? no, no , no eso no era posible....

—_Dime Mimi...¿ lo sabias?.._

Miro con las cejas juntas y con algo de susto..no sabia que responder

—_Sabias que puedo denunciarte por esto._..

—_Lose_—pero quiero darte una explicación ..no se si es lógica..pero te diré por que lo hice...

Mimi sostenía el papel sin dejarlo de mirar, sus manos temblaban y su pulso se acelero...no podía ser...trago saliva y recordó que un día antes de irse para los Estados Unidos, había tenido un desmayo..pero estaba segura que fue por falta de sueño y prácticamente no había comido..estaba tan sumida en su depresión por lo del embarazo de Sora que no quiso dar mas hipótesis a su desmayo....

La castaña no quiso mirar a su amigo a los ojos...¿denunciarlo? Ella no era capaz de hacer algo así...¡demonios! ¿Por que la vida es tan complicada? Solo sostenía con presión aquel papel

—_Recuerdo muy bien que paso con Yamato después de tu partida.._..

Flasback

_El estudiante de medicina observaba pacientemente el marco de la puerta esperando que le abrieran.. parece que el timbre no funcionaba, decidió dar unos golpes en la puerta ..y de repente la puerta se abrió un poco. El sonido relinchador de la tuercas del portón hizo provocador su imprudencia...y se adentro a la apartamento de Yamato._

_Observo alguna ropa tirada en los sofás..algunas botellas de licor vacías en la cocina..pero no se veía nadie..sintió curiosidad y entro al cuarto principal para encontrarse con El rubio sentado en la cama..y que de inmediato se levanto escondiendo la mano derecha tras de si._

—_¿Estas bien?_

—_¡Que haces aquí Joe!_

—_Vine para saber como estabas..¿escodes algo Yamato?—miro con suspicacia al rubio que se encontraba algo desordenado y con la piel mas pálida...de verdad no estaba nada bien...notaba que no había comido nada.._

—_Dejame solo.._

_Joe se acerco al rubio y por sorpresa tomo el brazo derecho del rubio con fuerza, dejando caer de su manos un puñado de pastillas blancas._

—_¿Que es esto?—de inmediato el peliazul tomo una de las pastillas..observo en su mesa de noche, vio un vaso con agua y un frasco de tapa blanca ..alcanzo a leer la etiqueta.._

—_No te incumbe..mejor vete..—exclamo el rubio a la defensiva tomando la pastilla que tenia su amigo en la mano y escondiendo el frasco en un cajón de la mesa._

—_¡¿Quieres suicidarte con antidepresivos?!..—observó asustado a su amigo que le ignoraba.—Todo ese puñado de pastillas...—No podía creer que Yamato hubiera llegado a ese extremo..y no lo pensó dos veces y tomo al hombre del brazo y lo arrastro sacando fuerzas de donde sea..—vendrás conmigo a casa.. no importa si papá se opone.._

—_¡Dejame! No me iré de aquí...Mimi tendrá que volver en algún momento, tiene que escuchar lo que paso...Sora perdió el bebé_

_El discurso del chico fue interrumpido por una dura sucumbida que le propino su colega._

—_¡Que te pasa Yamato reacciona!.. ademas piensa en Tk Tus padres...tu futuro.._

—_Mi futuro...—susurro el rubio que se encontraba en el piso tomando su cara entre sus manos.—¡Que futuro! ¡ si mi futuro es ella. Maldición! Teníamos tantos planes, sueños...¡hasta planeamos tener un hijo!..¿tu sabes que es eso?..._

_El joven que escuchaba resignado las justificaciones de su amigo..le miro sorprendido...¡ un hijo! Eso era demasiado... con 16 y 17 años...¿y los estudios?.._

_Unas tímidas lagrimas rodearon el rostro del rubio recordando todo eso.._

—_Aun con el pensamiento de traer un hijo al mundo..ella no dejó de planificar.. lo pensamos bien y vendría mas adelante..solo hubo una vez en que no nos protegimos .pero aun así ella no presento síntomas ni nada por el estilo..todo estaba bien.—sus lagrimas no dejaron de salir y dibujar cascadas en su rostro._

_Su amigo el abrazo por la espada realmente estaba mal..si seguía así..tendría que verlo un psicólogo o no sabia..pero tenia que ayudarlo.. y lo primero que haría era sacarlo del hueco en que se encontraba._

**Fin flasback**

La castaña quedo atónita con lo mencionado.. sin habla si sentidos sin nada...

—_Estuve buscándote .. Yamato se estaba volviendo loco si no te hallaba...y ahora que te veo y con hijo de 7 años..es demasiada coincidencia ..perdoname Mimi pero quise salirme de dudas por mi cuenta, quiero disculparme por esto..pero mira mis sospechas eran ciertas.._

—_N_o_ te niego que tuve dudas sobre esto...y no se.. vi a Michael tan ilusionado que ignore esa opción....y la verdad no pensé en eso..pero ¿solo por Yamato lo hiciste..?_

—_Sabes, después de tu partida, lo ayude a superar todo eso y desde entonces me propuse buscarte por que el en realidad te amaba..pero desistí de esa idea al ver a Yamato recuperado..y a partir de eso, nuestro lazo de amistad se volvió mas fuerte.._

— _Siento haberme ido así...no pensé bien las cosas, no imagine que pudiera causar eso._

—_No te preocupes...ya paso, seria mejor que se lo dijeras tu ..acerca de Adam; debo irme._

La castaña calló y solo vio salir de su apartamento a su compañero.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El auto doblo en la esquina para estacionarse en un lugar seguro..el rubio quien iba manejando un auto de color rojo intentaba calmarse, estaba muy nervioso..se encontraba a unas casas de su apartamento...pero su nerviosismos se transformo en incertidumbre al observar a Joe salir de la casa de Mimi...¿ que hacia el ahí? No creo que seria una revisión...el mantenía ocupado y nunca visitaba sus pacientes, bueno a su amigos si..pero aun así era extraño...

Camino unos pasos hacia su casa...¿que iba a decirle?por donde empezar....ya sabría lo de Sora..algo se le ocurriría mientras dejaba de sudar frío ...por temor a un rechazo o simplemente le cerrara la puerta en la narices..

Al caminar acomodó su camisa y se cercioró que pudiera percibir el aroma de su perfume...¡pero le pasaba! Parece que fuera su primera cita....tonto.

¿Por que no dejaba el estúpido nerviosismo? el no verla durante tantos años, con un hijo, esposo..de seguro le debe odiar... o por lo menos le debe dar igual si lo ve o no.. aun así quería hablar con ella de tantas cosas...pero no sabia si ella lo querría hacer con él.

Sin pensarlo mucho presionó el timbre..

—_Hola Yamato.._

—_Yolei ..hola._

La mujer de cabello lila abrió mas la puerta dejando ver a Mimi sentada en el sofá pidiendo con la mirada la aprobación de su entrada al rubio o no.. pero fue inútil, los dos callaron al verse. El sin pedir permiso camino unos pasos hacia delante quedando mas cerca de ella. Yolei al ver la tensión de sus miradas, . Dejo la puerta medio abierta y se retiró. si que la Vida de Mimi era complicada..

— _Yama...to, ¿ que haces aquí?_

— _Vine a verte..._

_¡Tengo que hablar contigo!_ —Exclamaron al unisono.

—_Bueno si no te molesta..quisiera decirte todo lo que paso antes de irte, de pronto no quieres saberlo, pero.. para,mi es importante que me escuches._.—comento el rubio sintiendo agotar su respiración—_lo de Sora..._

—_Yamato, no hay necesidad de que lo digas... ya han pasado mucho años y cada uno ha hecho su vida como ha querido._

—_Tal vez tu si, pero yo no he tenido un minuto de paz desde ese momento , si no hubiera sido por Joe estaría.._

—_Lo se... Joe me lo ha contado.. no pensé causarte tanto daño, aunque no se si fue la mitad del que me causaste a mi._..—por un momento callo, creyó que eso no debería haberlo dicho, ya había madurado y dejado eso atrás—_ en fin no importa, eso ya quedo atrás._

—_Si y quiero decirte que jamas quise hacerte daño, no se que me paso en fin....no se si decirte tantas cosas que pienso.._

—_Por que te empeñas en disculparte después de 8 años, ya no siento rencor contra ti , ni te odio...puedes estar tranquilo no te lo echare en cara_.—¡Maldición! Si, si no pasaba nada, el tiempo ayuda a sanar el rencor...pero y ¿ el amor también?, ¿por sentía nervios de estar a su lado?... que mas le podía decir...aparte de semejante noticia que le tenia.¡hijo de Yamato! Eso era un sueño... no podía ser, ella quería olvidarle y sin embargo ya tenia un niño que lo unía mas a él...como lo tomará... no quería ni pensarlo. Yamato era impredecible.¡Michael! Que actitud tomara, se revolcara de la furia ...tantos años viviendo en un hogar falso...un hijo que no era de él y que vivía engañándola hace algún tiempo... esa no era la vida que ella hubiera querido y por la que se había casado con Michael.. debería decírselo de una vez ya no quería prolongar mas los problemas ¡no mas! Basta de rodeos lo diría seco y tirante...

—_Se que tienes una familia y debo respetártela...._

—_Yamato_—volteo la cara para no mirarle a los ojos—_Adam...... es tu hijo.._

"_tu hijo, tu hijo...tu hijo"_esa frase resonó en sus cabeza como si fuera obligación memorizarlo...su cuerpo comenzó a tambalear hasta desplomarse en el sofá que estaba detrás suyo, tomó con una de sus manos sus frente..

—_¡¿Que?!.._—su rostro se ilumino por un momento..¡su hijo! Eso era un sueño,.. no podía ser ¿que debía hacer? Sentía las ganas de hablarle ¡mirarle! La felicidad embargo su ser..pero esa luz se apago al recordar que vivió algunos años con Michael.. que lo había criado él...y había perdido la mayor parte del tiempo, sin saberlo.

—_No lo sabia... Joe me lo confirmo con una prueba de paternidad que hizo mientras donabas tu sangre a mi hijo....y ahora me doy cuenta de muchas cosas .. y por eso no lo dudo.._

La castaña observo al rubio quedarse callado y la cabeza gacha, seguro pensaría que no es de él o algo así., pero no necesitaba de un hombre para criar a su hijo.

—_No te digo que tengas que hacerte cargo.. solo creo que debes saberlo y no te preocupes que no interferirira en tu vida personal ni mucho menos...—_comentó la castaña sollozando , ni ella misma se lo podía creer

—_¡No pienso eso!._—exclamo sin dejarla continuar—_un hijo_..—susurró. ¿Seria verdad? Pero entonces... sintió algo muy extraño cuando lo vio en la clínica, que paso por su habitación y lo observo..por un instante sintió paz en su interior como si el tuviera algo especial.. era algo muy raro nunca había sentido eso y ni siquiera sabia que era exactamente..solo provoco en él protección y bienestar...Joe no jugaría con nada de eso, ademas, se arriesgo a hacer esa prueba, y sabia que él lo haría con las mejores personas que tendría...todo coincidió tenia 7 años y ella se fue hace 8 ...es verdad.

—_El estará bien conmigo...no quiero que lo lleves a vivir con tu novia o esposa yo que se._

—¡_Maldita sea, no tengo novia ni esposa ni nada Mimi! Y si así lo fuera, no seas egoísta...viviste por años con Michael y ¡rayos! Ese imbécil compartió los primeros años con ¡ mi hijo! Y aun así tuviste ese accidente y¿donde esta?._

—_No es culpa Mía.._

—_Mimi, estuve por mucho tiempo esperando este momento y ..encuentro un mar de complicaciones..si no te hubieras ido , todo hubiera sido distinto._

—_¿Distinto como? ¿Crees que te perdonaría solo por que tendríamos un hijo?_

—_¡lo tenemos! Estuve años esperándote mientras ese idiota de Michael estaba con Adam.._

En ese momento la castaña y el rubio voltearon a ver a alguien que estaba parado en la puerta..

— _¿ A quien llamas idiota?._

La castaña estuvo al borde de un infarto a l ver Michael frente a ellos

—_¡¿ Michael?_!_¡¿que haces aquí!?¡¿ cuando llegaste?!_—Eso era demasiado..cuanto tiempo estaría ahí parado escuchando la conversación.

—_No te encontré en la casa así que supuse que habrías viajado con Ken y Yolei hasta aquí...solo hice las averiguaciones pertinentes y ..aquí estoy, solo que no imaginé encontrarte discutiendo con el estúpido de tu ex novio...pero no importa solo vine por Adam—_comentó con arrogancia.

Yamato sintió arder su sangre al verlo ahí....y mas si venia a reclamar a ¡ su hijo! No de él..y mas si lo llamaba estúpido, sus puños se apretaron ¡ lo iba a matar!...¡LO IBA A MATAR!.

Bueeeno pues hasta aquí los dejo....no me convenció mucho como quedo el cap, pero espero que les guste.....y como siempre espero sus reviews..

**un besazo a todos**

**bye**

.

.


	13. Peleas y algo de Amor

**Aaayy perdón por tardarme, esta vez si me descaché, pero se los prometo que el próximo no tardare tanto, ok... bueno espero que les guste este cap...y dejen su reviews.. y Mcuhas gracias por enviar su reviews...mil disculpas. De verdad..bueno aquie los dejo, pero que les agrade...un beso a todos..bye**

En el instante en que Yamato iba a dar un paso hacia adelante, Mimi le atajo con su brazo trazandolo como un obstáculo que impedía seguir su camino...El comprendió que no debía armar líos allí. ¡Era su esposo! iba a cometer una estupidez... iba a matar a golpes al hombre con el que ella había escogido casarse y formar un hogar....el que ella quería...

Michael observo asombrado al ver heridas en el cuerpo de la castaña...

—_¿Mimi que te ha pasado?¿ estas bien?_—pregunto algo preocupado, sin dar un paso adelante.

La mujer lo miro algo incrédula... ¿ de verdad si tenia interés por saber si estaba bien? Por que no pregunto eso en muchas ocasiones en las que estaba mal emocionalmente y en días en los que el sentimiento de tristeza llamaban a ella...¿por que tenia que ver las heridas de su cuerpo para saber que algo no andaba bien?pero eso no importaba ahora....lo que importaba era en¿ como decirle que el niño que crió y le tomo tanto cariño y el que supuestamente era su hijo...no era de él?

—_No te interesa..._

EL rubio asombro al ver la rudeza de la castaña hacia él..¿ que pasaba? Su mirada era sombría y oscura al ver a Michael..todo eso no era un sueño...era real, pero nada normal.

—_Claro que me interesa_— en ese momento el hombre clavo su mirada a Yamato—_eres mi esposa..._

—_Eso lo discutiremos después..._

Que alguien le explicara que estaba pasando allí.. que pasaba entre Mimi y Michael.. se moría de ganas por saber..pero sentía que su presencia no era necesaria allí. Una discusión marital era de dos, no de tres.

—_¡ Ah ya veo! que viniste en busca del " único hombre que amaste" ¿no es así como me dijiste?..eres muy tonta, el ha estado con muchas mujeres después de ti..incluso con tu mejor amiga._

¡Que la tierra la tragara! Como se le ocurría decir eso delante de Yamato.. su cara había adoptado miles de colores de vergüenza y rabia... su mano temblaba y se levantaba dispuesta a darle una bofetada "otra" ¿por que la obligaban a eso? ella no era fiel seguidora de la violencia.. de pronto su impulso se vio cegado al ver a Yamato tomar del cuello del camisa a Michael..

—_¡¿Cual es tu problema?! No te entrometas en mi vida... y mucho menos dejare que la trates de esa manera.._

—_¡Suéltame_!—Michael se logro zafar de las manos de Yamato quien lo seguía observando ofendido por lo dicho.—_¿Acaso no es verdad?_—cuestiono agitado.

La castaña vio como el rubio entrecerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior al ver como Michael le insultaba de esa manera..

—_Y ¡¿mi hijo?! Solo quiero verlo y largarme de aquí_..

Yamato sonrió triunfante... no importaba si Mimi se enojaría pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de verle la cara cuando dijera que ese niño no es de él...sino suyo..

—_¡Ese niño...!_

La castaña se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir el rubio y vocifero.

—_¡Ya basta los dos!_

Pero el rubio no iba a dejar la noticia corta..

—_¡Es mio!_—en ese mismo instante tomo la hoja de papel con la prueba a de paternidad que se encontraba en el sofá y la sujeto en sus manos.

En ese momento hubo un enorme silencio, viendo sorprendido a Yamato con lo que acababa de decir....

Michael miro incrédulo al hombre que le estiraba la mano con el papel en la mano..y en definitiva le arrebato el documento que le entregaba.

Mimi tomo su rostro entre las manos, mirando de reojo la expresión de Michael como sus pupilas de dilataban y sus ojos se agrandaban de tamaño..

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O__O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

—_¿Recuerdas la vez en que estuvimos buscando al octavo niño elegido?, y sin esperarlo..eras tu; que coincidencia.._—recordaba el rubio desde la comodidad de un sillón observando la ciudad a través del balcón de la casa de su novia.

—_Fue hace mucho tiempo Tk.._— comento Kari recordando tantos sucesos y el tiempo en el que era muy unida con su hermano y aunque habían crecido y tomado caminos distintos, pero no se sentía sola pues tenia a Tk a su lado.

—_No lo dije para que estuvieras triste_...—explico Tk

La chica volteo a ver a su novio , quien siempre le sonreía.. ahora que lo pensaba , no tenia muy claro del porque se había enamorado de Tk , su prototipo de hombre era …...algo diferente.

En ese momento en que Kari analizaba a su novio, sin darse cuenta el rubio unió sus labios con los suyos..A lo mejor lo que le encantaba de Tk era su dulzura y muchas otras cosas que..tal vez por ignorancia no se había dado cuenta..

El beso se iba trasformando mas intenso...y la castaña se aparto bruscamente.

—_Espera Tk._

—_Que pasa.._

La chica desvió la mirada hacia otro lado .

—_¿No estas segura verdad?_

¿Que podía decir? Se encontraba entre un SI y un No quería pero a la vez tenia miedo.... en el momento en que pensaba y aclaraba sus dudas, Tk le dio un corto beso al hombro de Kari quien se encontraba dándole la espalda..

—_No te preocupes.. No te presionare, todo esta bien_.—¡Dios! Hubiera jurado que el que acababa de decir eso no era Tk si no otro hombre muy experimentado...aunque era también su primera vez sentía la necesidad de tenerla , no importaba si era muy inexperto Kari le provocaba sus mas profundos deseos y simplemente no lo podía controlar, pero no podía obligarla, esperaría a cuando ella estuviera segura.

Fue entonces cuando la castaña dio por terminada sus dudas; si no era ahora no era nunca, y quería dejar de pensar tanto, a veces se te escapaban las mas maravillosas oportunidades tan solo por pensar, y amaba a Tk y tampoco es justo con él. Y se dio a la locura de dejarse llevar por algo que algún día de todas maneras llegaría a pasar.

Sin pensarlo más se abalanzo sobre Tk quien sorprendido solo quiso seguir la corriente, y dejar llegar mas lejos aquel fogoso beso y sin darse cuenta ya estaban tumbados sobre el sillón de la solitaria sala....la calurosa tarde les ayudaba a sentir ese fuego que provocaba estar uno encima del otro.

Kari le abrazo la espalda casi clavando sus uñas siendo provocada por las inquietas manos de Tk que acariciaba sus piernas y a la vez trataba de subirle la minifalda..

La chica solo se dejaba llevar por los potentes besos que el brindaba el rubio en el cuello, escalando cada vez mas hacia abajo, y sentir el latido de su corazón que avanzaba a mil por hora...lentamente bajaba los tirantes de la blusa y sostén dejando al descubierto parte de su pecho. El chico se admiraba por tener semejante belleza ante sus ojos...

El calor era intenso y ya se habitan desalojado de sus ropas quedando solo en ropa interior...el joven disfrutaba darle besos a los pechos de Kari sobre el encaje de sus sostén semitransparente .le excitaba aun mas ver ese leve color rosa de sus labios y querer probarlos una y otra vez..

La chica emitió un gemido al sentir que Tk bajaba su mano lentamente por su pecho, vientre, hasta rozar con su sexo y hacerle leves caricias sobre el panty...

Se excitaba cada vez con el agasajo que le hacia Tk y lo apresó entre sus piernas sintiendo rígido su miembro ...él no podía aguantar más, deseaba tenerla ya, sin mas que pensarlo quito el panty de kari, introdujo uno de sus dedos haciendo gemir hasta mas no poder a la joven quien ya sudaba de placer y dolor sintiendo gozar las maniobras de su novio.

El rubio ya había tirado la poca tela que cubría intimidad y ya estaba listo para poseerla por primera vez con perspectiva y gozo El rubio la fue penetrando lentamente y poco a poco hasta sentir que ya estaba totalmente dentro; alzó la mirada y observo a la castaña cerrar los ojos con dureza y apretar su labio inferior, en ese momento sintió un poco de miedo, no sabia si lo disfrutaba o no, y para calmarla le dio un beso en la frente , seguido de sus mejillas y finalmente sus labios. Hasta sentir el cuerpo de la chica relajarse y y moverse simultáneamente apretando con sus piernas la pelvis del rubio.

La excitación era cada vez mas intensa.

El ocaso de la bella tarde hacia ver unas siluetas moversen con desesperación una y otra vez...

Las gotas de sudor corrían por el rostro del joven quien acometía a la castaña con mas fuerza en cada embestida

Él apretaba con fuerza la espalda de Kari y besaba con entera pasión sus pechos y jugueteando con sus pezones,

El Joven escucho a la castaña emitir un fuerte gemido, y no pudo tolerar ese sensual grito lleno de placer ya sabia que había tenido su orgasmo así que él dejo descargar todo su placer dentro de ella sintiendo temblar sus cuerpos y suspirar fuerte una vez terminado el clímax...

Se miraron aterrados sin separarse, tal vez por que había sido su primera vez para ambos y había sido maravilloso....

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_**

—_Esto no es posible_—comento Michael mirando fijamente a Mimi quiEn no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara.—_Que pretenden ustedes dos ¿ creer en este papel?._

—_Es una prueba de ADN real.. yo no lo sabia._

—_¿En serio Mimi? ¿ Como sabría yo que no es un plan para ganar la custodia de Adam._

—_Por favor Michael , yo no haría tal cosa , no juego tan sucio..simplemente es verdad._—comento la castaña titubeando y observando de reojo a Yamato.

Yamato ya ni sabia que hacer en esa discusión marital, aunque aceptaba que Michael tenia sus razones para dudar, él haría lo mismo, sin embargo la solo idea de saber que ese niño si era hijo de Michael, el temor se apoderaba del el pues ya se había ilusionado con esa noticia.

Los suspiros del esposo de la castaña no dejaban de cesar observando una y otra vez aquel documento.

—_Jamas espere algo así de ti...me engañaste_.

—_No eres el mas indicado para decir eso_—se defendió Mimi.

—¡_Es diferente!_

—_¡Claro que no! Cuando me case contigo no sabia que estaba embarazada.!_

—_Entonces si lo sabias._..—Dijo Michael apretando con fuerza el papel que poseía en la mano.

—¡_Dios santo! ¡Tenia ciertas dudas pero no imagine esto..!_

—_Tengo que irme, en cuanto a la prueba, no tengo problema en volver a repetirla._

En ese momento los dos anfitriones de la calurosa conversación voltearon a ver Yamato quien tras decir lo anterior se fue del lugar cerrando la puerta con dureza.

¿Por que, porque? Eso parecía un telenovela..te casas con un hombre y tienes un hijo y luego resulta que ese hijo no es del esposo si no de otro y entonces empiezan las peleas..¡bueno solo con una diferencia, no habían "herencias" que alguien le ayudara!

Fue hasta su auto y arranco y mientras conducía, reflexiono un poco de:¿Que haría? Mañana Adam saldrá del hospital ¿debería ir? Pero...no, volteo a ver por la ventanilla derecha y observo una tienda de juegos para niños, apretó fuerte el volante y quiso ignorar el pensamiento de tener un hogar , y sin pensarlo ya lo tenia..bueno mas o menos así, tenia un hijo, pero había perdido muchos años de su niñez, sus primeras palabras, tantas cosas....ahora él ya tenia uso de razón y no sabría si lo aceptaría; siempre vio a Michael como su papá...eso seria algo difícil.

No resistió la tentación de ir a aquella tienda y se bajo del auto directo hacia allá.

Al entrar diviso unas enormes pelotas de fútbol y tomo una. No, no, a lo mejor no le gusta el fútbol, mejor una bicicleta..pero volvió a mirar la pelota.

—¿_A que niño no le gusta el fútbol?_.—susurro en voz baja.

—_Bueno a mi hijo no._

El rubio dio un brinco y soltó bruscamente la pelota rodando por todo el corredor de la tienda. Dirigió su mirada al a voz proveniente detrás suyo.

—_Tai_—titubeo el rubio.

—_No a todos los niños les gusta el fútbol..Y ¿Algún cumpleaños?_—comenta el castaño con algunos juegos en una canastilla.

—_Umm, bueno no precisamente...¿ y tu?_

—_Ah solo algunos juguetes para Takeshi, los esta destrozando todos..¿ y piensas comprar juguetes para alguna obra de caridad?_

—_No..solo que me entere de algo, pero quiero que no le comentes a nadie hasta estar seguro._

— _De que te enteraste_— cuestiona el moreno tomando otra pelota de fútbol.

—E_l hijo de Mimi...bueno Adam, Es mi hijo_

Dijo el rubio pensativo

El moreno soltó la pelota y quedo estático..

—_Por favor señores no desorganicen los juegos de la tienda_.—ordena una empleada del lugar.

Los dos asintieron asustados.

—_¡Que! Pero...¿como? ¿En serio?._

—_Joe...tomo de la muestras de sangre mías e hizo una prueba de paternidad con Adam._

—_¡Joe! Y por que haría algo así!_

—_Eso quisiera saberlo..._

—_y entonces quieres comprarle juegos a Adam.._

El rubio quedo mirando los juguetes que que llevaba su amigo en la canastilla...no se trataba de comprar su cariño, si no de que viera en él una persona de confianza..y que la noticia de un hijo no era motivo de fastidio para él, si no de motivación y algo que de una u otra manera había llenado un pedazo de su vida, no sintiéndola tan vacía.

—_Seguro se entusiasmara si le llevas algo.._.

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O**

—_Buenas tarde señorita la habitación de Adam Tachikawa_

—_Si, señor ¿quien le necesita?—_pregunta la chica de recepción. Del hospital.

El hombre dudo un segundo

—_Su padre._

—_¿Señor Michael jonhsonn ?_

_E_l rubio se volteo dándole la espalda a la joven pelinegra...¡idiota! Tendría que hacerse pasar por ese imbécil para poder ver a Adam...¡genial!

—_Si , claro._

—_Habitación 302 señor jonhsonn._

— _Gracias_

Después de salir de la embarazosa conversación, mas bien interrogatorio, sintió un temblor en las manos al estar enfrente de la puerta 302, no sabia que le iba a decir, pero ya estaba ahí, tomó la perilla de la puerta y entro.

**A todos los que se toaron la molestia de leerlo, muchísimas gracias, y esta vez no tardare con el próximo...**

**Un beso**

**Bye**


	14. Tristes verdades y un nuevo papá

**Holas de nuevo...ha pasado poco tiempo..jeje lo prometido es deuda así que aquí esta el cap 14... espero que les guste y muchas, muchas gracias por su reviews de verdad me animan bastante, no les quito mas tiempo....**

El moreno caminaba por el pasillo del apartamento con unas bolsas en su mano repleta de juguetes.

Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo, abrió la puerta...entró y se encontró con algo que lo dejo impactado, trago saliva con fuerza, y sus mano temblaron y la bolsa cayo al suelo.

La escena que estaba viendo ante sus ojos , se salia de control mental...lo que veía ...ropa regada en el suelo.

—_¡Sora!_—grito el castaño.

La pelirroja voltea asustada viendo a su esposo en la puerta..mirar con espanto.

—_¡Tai!.. pensé que llegarías tarde hoy._

—_¡Mira!-_señala hacia el baño.

—_¿ que pasa?_—voltea la pelirroja quien se encontraba en la cocina y ve el lugar señalado por su esposo.

Y los dos ponen ojos como platos al ver a su hijo desnudo con la ropa esparcida por la sala. Sentado sobre excusado con la puerta abierta. Estaba jugando son sus dedos sin percatarse de la presencia de sus padres.

Los padres se acercan su hijo y lo abrazan y le dedican besos.

¡Por fin había echo pis el solo! Después de enseñarle infinidad de veces lo había logrado sin que nadie le mandara.

Tai lo toma en brazos mientras lo viste.

—_Tetes._..—señala Takeshi hacia la los juguetes en las bolsas que esta en el suelo.

—_oh si aquí te traje algunos juguetes, espero que no los dañes tan pronto_.—comenta el castaño dejando ir a su hijo hacia los juegos.

—_Creo que es demasiado tarde para tu advertencia_—replico la pelirroja viendo como su hijo tiraba con fuerza muñecos. Y se metía algunos cubos a la boca.

—_Ni modo.._

—_Tai pensé llegarías tarde hoy._—le abrazo.

—_Saque un tiempo para venir a casa..hoy los he extrañado mucho_.—le propino un beso en el cuello a su esposa que la hizo reír

—_¿así?.. no puedo negar que me encanta ese tiempo_—dijo la pelirroja con picardia acariciando el pecho del moreno.

—_Puedo adivinar que pasa por tu mente ...así que.. cuidado con lo que piensas_—comento entre besos.

—_Es fácil de deducir...por que se que también lo piensas._

—_¿Sabes?...tienes razón_.— terminada la frase el castaño ahogo un profundo beso a su esposa, y bajando sus inquietas manos hasta su retaguardia, presionándola a su cuerpo.

El beso iba yendo mas allá...pero la mano inquieta de su hijo Takeshi halando el vestido de su mamá..les hizo postergar las candentes caricias..

—_Esta bien, esta bien._.—le dijo la pelirroja a su hijo cargándolo en brazos, y calmando el calor que estaba sintiendo.

El moreno resignado, se sentó sobre el sillón, extendió los brazos.

—_Esta noche no te escapas_—le afirma con los ojos entrecerrados a la pelirroja que lo mira picando un ojo. Y yendo hacia la cocina. Con el niño en brazos.

—_No tendré mas remedio que dejarme secuestrar._

El moreno pasó de esos pensamientos y deseos carnales, a lo que se había enterado hoy o mas bien lo que Yamato le había dicho...¿hijo de Mimi y él?, eso no se lo creería nadie, eso seria un gran vinculo entre ellos dos..Un hijo cambiaría muchas cosas...al parecer el destino se esta encargando de que estén juntos de nuevo.

—_En que piensas_

El castaño alzo la cabeza y miro a su esposa...No seria conveniente decirle, ¿que caso tiene recordarle lo que paso hace 8 años?, No quería poner al ambiente pesado.. eso traería muchos recuerdos..que para ninguno de los dos seria agradable comenzar a recapitular.

—_Hoy tuve bastante trabajo..._

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

En la sala reposaba un ambiente abrumador...Yolei quien ya se había despedido, y escuchado todo , una rabia le embargaba, definitivamente no había lógica en este asunto.

Por otra parte la castaña y el rubio se encontraban sentados en la sala en absoluto silencio.

La mujer miro de reojo a Michael que se encontraba con el puño en la boca y en su mirada se reflejaba el mar de dudas, y pensamientos los cuales ella no podía tener acceso.

—_No creí encontrarme con esto, a pesar de todo lo que haya pasado entre tu y yo, el había sido mi hijo y no puedo creer que los años que pase con él....hayan sido en vano._

—_No fueron en vano_..—No quería aceptarlo, pero Michael siempre fue un buen padre,le enseño muchas cosas, y su ayuda fue primordial—_Me apoyaste con su crianza, y eso te lo agradeceré._

—_Pero no es mi hijo_....

La castaña se mordió el labio ¿ que mas le podía decir? Realmente estaba mal.

—Y_o, lo siento..no quería que pasara esto; no lo sabia._

—_No tiene caso retroceder en el tiempo y mirar de quien fue la culpa...Ni tu ni yo, ni tampoco el idiota de Yamato tiene culpa en este asunto, solo paso...solo que causa frustración el saber que quise formar un hogar..y ahora todo se desmoronó._

—_Yo también pensé eso, en un principio de nuestra relación, supongo que tu también._

El rubio la miro con incertidumbre.

—_Piensa, mucho antes de darme cuenta de que me engañabas..._.

—_No quiero tocar el tema, ya te explique_...

—_Dejame hablar...mucho antes de que me engañaras nuestra relación se estaba tornando fría y monótona, la única razón por la que llegabas a la casa feliz, era por ver a Adam...¿ crees que no lo notaba?_

El hombre calló, dando la razón a la castaña con su silencio.

—_Si lo notabas..¿ por que no hiciste nada?._

La castaña levanto la vista y observo unas fotografiás de su familia colgadas en la pared.. y pensó en su respuesta...esa pregunta era muy fácil de solucionar.

—_Por que no me importo.._.

El rubio apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, no dijo nada y pensó en aquello...en una relación en la que no se comuniquen sus problemas...todo termina y más si el amor se estaba desvaneciendo, si es que lo hubo... y no la condenaba por eso... a lo mejor confundieron el hogar para un niño, con "amor obligatorio" , en el matrimonio tiene que haber amor, y ese cariño tiene que manifestarse mucho antes de formar un hogar....... en eso nos equivocamos; pensar que el amor nacía durante el matrimonio y algún día nos llegáramos a querer

Y lo peor de todo es que ¡si la quiso! Y mucho...ella tal vez; pero no lo suficiente. ni lo suficiente para que se casasen por la iglesia....solo por lo civil.

—_Yo se que Amas a Yamato._.

La castaña volteo a verlo con rapidez.

—_Siempre lo has hecho...y ahora tienes un hijo suyo._

—Michael yo...

El rubio la interrumpió

—_No necesitas explicarme nada, lo entiendo...por ahora es mejor que me vaya; quiero pensar.; nos __veremos pronto....arreglare con mis abogados para agilizar el divorcio.._

La castaña asintió , viendo como su actual esposo se levantaba del sillón y abría la puerta. Para luego salir.

Un enorme suspiro emergió de la castaña desplomándose en el sillón. Se tapó la cara con sus manos intentando descansar de toda esa situación, pensaba en su hijo, que diría él de todo eso...¿ como reaccionaria?, tal vez mañana se lo diga, mañana saldría del hospital.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Al entrar a la habitación 302 se percato del ese olor tan característico de un hospital, lo detestaba.

Se acercó a la cama y diviso al pequeño dormir profundamente. Sus manos temblaron queriendo acariciar su rostro, pero se detenía un momento mas para observarlo disfrutar el sabor de los sueños.

Acercó una silla y se sentó junto a su cama sin dejar de mirarlo, con cautela posó su mano en su cabeza revolcando su cabello rubio con suavidad.. sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, y sin querer una lagrima resbalo por su rostro, inmediatamente se limpio, rogaba a Dios que nadie entrara y lo viera tan sentimental. Pues ese no era su carácter.

El niño arrugo los ojos sintiendo las caricias de su verdadero padre. Pues él no lo sabia y sin querer comenzó a llamarlos dormido.

—_Papá, Mamá.._

Susurro el pequeño aun dormido...y solo paso unos segundos para que sus ojos comenzaran a abrirse y percatarse de la presencia que para él era extraño.

Sus ojos se abrieron aun mas como platos al ver que otro rubio estaba frente a él. Y su miedo fue enorme.

—_No te asustes, no te haré nada malo._

Yamato trato de tranquilizarlo observando como el niño lo veía impaciente.

—_¿Eres el doctor?_

—_Me temo que no_—sonrió el rubio mayor.—s_oy un amigo de tu mamá._

—¿_Así? Umm no te conozco._

—_En ese caso me presento...mi nombre es Yamato ishida._

El niño puso su dedo en los labios recordando.

—_Oh si...he oído a mamá mencionar tu nombre muchas veces._

Yamato alzó sus cejas en señal de sorpresa...pero no presto mucha atención a ello, a lo mejor habló mucho de él , pero pestes.

—_Ya veo_..—No podía negarlo, era hijo suyo, sus facciones, su mirada felina y agresiva, y su toque de arrogancia.

—_¿Y por que estas aquí?_

En ese momento el rubio calló, pues no sabia si decirle la verdad...o primero ganar su cariño para que no le dieran tan duro la noticia de " un cambio de papá".

—_Bueno, soy un buen amigo de tu mamá y quería conocerte_.—mintió.

El pequeño detecto un ruido proveniente de la bolsa la cual Yamato no hacia mas que jugar con ella de los nervios.

El hombre se dio cuenta de ello.

—_Oh, si mira... te traje algunos juguetes._—pensó que ellos iba a rechazar ..pero fue todo lo contrario.

—_¿Algunos? ¡bromeas son muchísimos_!—y comenzó a destaparlos y admirarlos, aunque siempre había tenido todo lo que él quería, era un niño, todo lo nuevo le fascinaba.

La sonrisa de Yamato fue evidente , al ver como jugaba con ellos en sus cama y destapaba otros sin control , a lo mejor si fueron muchos juguetes; solo tres bolsas grandes llenas de juegos., ya veía que comenzaba a hacer basura con las envolturas tiradas en el piso...pero no le importo con tal de verlo feliz con sus regalos ….eso no importaba.

Sus alarmas despertaron al oir la puerta abrirse.

Volteo a ver quien era y se alivió por ver quien era.

—_Joe.._

El médico le miro asustado.

—_Yamato... ¿ que haces aquí?_

El hombre alzo una ceja y el peliazul comprendió.

—_Ya veo... Mimi ya te lo dijo._

—_Si...y quisiera saber, por que..._

—_Ya lo sé.. quieres saber por que lo hice, por que tomé las pruebas de ADN._—explicó Joe.

El rubio asintió.

—_Bueno, ahora que lo sabes, voy a contarte.. no he dicho nada por no pasar como entrometido..pero ahora que es verdad.... verás hace ocho años salia de la universidad, pasé por el parque central y observe a Mimi y a Sora conversar en una banca...al acercarme me detuve al escuchar que Sora le preguntaba a Mimi si no estaría embarazada, ella le comento que no, como podría pensar en ello; el hecho de que no tuviera ganas de comer y mareos no significaba tal cosa._

_En ese momento desvié mi camino, no preste mucha importancia, solo eran conversaciones de mujeres y no me metería en eso. Ahora que la vi con un hijo de siete años, era algo evidente...solo quería salirme de dudas no pensé que fuera cierto, pero mira_—al acabar su relato subio sus lentes y observo a Yamato sorprendido.

—_Mimi no me había dicho nada al respect_o.—explico el rubio mirando a su hijo jugar sin parar en la cama con sus juegos.

—_Ahora que todo esta claro... ¿vas a hacer algo?_

El rubio le miró con duda.

—_pues si, ¿no piensas volver con Mimi? Ella ya me comentó sus problemas con Michael_

—_No Joe, no me quiero aprovechar de la situación._

—_No es aprovechar, sé que tu la amas aun, se te nota, y bueno ella....tendrás que descubrirlo. al menos piénsalo por tu hijo...un hogar y no pasar solo un fin de semana con él y luego llevarlo a su casa con su mamá que es lo que hacen los padres separados._

¡Rayos! ¡Si la amaba!, y mas aun sabiendo que tiene un hijo con ella, solo quería correr darle un millón de besos y decirle que quería formar un hogar con ella....que quería empezar de nuevo. Joe tenia razón, nada perdía con intentarlo....a lo mejor podría ser una buena oportunidad....para conquistarla y de hacerle ver que aun estábamos a tiempo.

**FIN.... del cap... no del historia jeje... bueno como se los prometí actualicé rápido...¿verdad? XD**

**bueno espero que les haya gustado y ya nos veremos en le siguiente ¡empieza la conquista! **

**I love mimato....**

**besos**

**bye**


	15. Sentimientos encontrados

**Holitas!! espero que estén super bien, y bueno espero no haberme tardado mucho por que la historia esta llegando a su fin, todavía no...pero pronto. XD. Bueno espero que les guste y muchas gracias a los que me han dejado reviews y no les he respondido Mil disculpas, de todas maneras siento un agradecimiento inmenso...bueno no les quito mas tiempo...**

Aun hacia algo de sueño, pero su deber era levantarse ya que sus padres se habían ido de viaje y Mimi no se encontraba en condiciones ni de hacer un chocolate. Entro al cuarto de la castaña a verificar si todo estaba bien.

—_¡Mimi ¿Que haces?!_

La castaña vio a su amiga asustada.

—_Recuerda que voy a ir por Adam al hospital_

—_¡Pero si apenas son las 7 de la mañana! Y no estas en condiciones de ir sola_.—veía la pelimorada a su amiga totalmente arreglada lista para irse.—e_ntonces esperame, yo me doy una ducha y te acompaño._

—_No es necesario Yolei, yo tomo un taxi._

—_¡pero..._

—_Tranquila, ademas ya estoy lista , tu te demoras mucho en arreglarte...y la verdad ya quiero a tener a mi hijo en casa._

Su amiga enfermera miro resignada ante la decisión de su amiga.

—_Esta bien, solo no hagas mucho esfuerzo._

La castaña asintió con una sonrisa para alejarse del apartamento.

Iba a ser una día hermoso, el sol se asomaba por el horizonte y pegaba en su cara, era agradable sentir ese suave calor después de estar encerrada varios días en un hospital y en su casa.

Al borde de la cera pacientemente seguía esperando un taxi, su pie hacia movimiento inquietante al ver que no pasaba ninguno.. solo observo un auto de color rojo que doblaba la esquina y se estaciono en frente de ella.

Le miro con indiferencia hasta que bajo el cristal de la ventanilla y alguien susurró su nombre.

—_Mimi....si deseas puedo llevarte al hospital_

La castaña contemplo al rubio quitarse los lentes de sol.

—¿_Como sabes que voy al hospital?—_cuestiono la mujer, rodeó el auto hasta subirse en la asiento de copiloto.

—_Soy su padre; debería saberlo_.

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior..tenia razón seguro se enteró por Joe y no por ella.

—_No te preocupes, esta bien_— concluyo el rubio arrancando el auto.—_A propósito, ¿como sigues?_

—_Mejor gracias._

El hombre tenso las manos en el volante , quería hablar con ella pero, al parecer iba a ser complicado. Solo tenia una cosa por hacer.

—_¿Que sucede?_—pregunto la mujer al ver que Yamato había frenado el auto en un lugar solitario.

—_¿Quiero saber, por que estas tan cortante conmigo?_

Se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta del rubio en forma de reclamo.

—_¿A que te refieres con cortante?_

—_Si, te noto algo prevenida, y creo que seria mejor llevarnos bien por nuestro hijo._

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al oír a Yamato decir_ " nuestro hijo"_, una calidez invadió su corazón,¿ que estaba sintiendo? Sin reflexionarlo antes, no se había percatado, de que tenia una familia con el hombre que una vez amó.

—_Tienes razón, solo que estoy _

_un poco nerviosa._

—_entiendo._.—concluyo el rubio encendiendo el auto, había sido una mala idea hablar con ella en esas condiciones.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Estaban en frente del cuarto 302, y Mimi sin pensarlo entro con rapidez.

—_¡Mamá_! —Grito el pequeño aun recostado y viendo a su madre entrar.

—_¿Como te sientes? Hoy estarás en casa de nuevo_.

—_Mejor, si el doctor me lo dijo._

La castaña le sonrió girando su cabeza a algo que había llamado su atención, una pirámide de juegos infantiles en una mesa.

—_Y ¿esos juguetes?_

—_Oh si, me los regalo tu amigo Yamato._

La mujer volteo a ver el rubio que estaba parado detrás de ella. Este le miro con simpatía sin saber que expresión poner.

La castaña le sonrió y volvió a su hijo.

Habían pasado algunos minutos desde que habían salido de aquel cuarto frío.

—_Que bien haber salido_—comento el pequeño a la salida del hospital.

—_Bien, yo los llevare_.—ofreció el rubio

—_No es necesario, seguro tendrás cosas que hacer._

—_Oh claro que no, no los dejare ir solos._—le dedico una sonrisa.

El auto se encontraba en rodamiento mientras las caras de los ocupantes se tensionaban, al menos dos.

Adam se encontraba viendo por la ventanilla sin parpadear.

—_Mimi..quisiera pasar mas tiempo con Adam, así que.._.

—_Entiendo perfectamente, estaré en mi casa y ustedes podrán salir._— Mimi se dispuso a salir del auto puesto que habían parado en su casa... pero el rubio le tomo la mano.

—_Espera, no me has dejado terminar._

Abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojo al ver que Yamato había agarrado su mano.

—_Quisiera que también vinieras con nosotros._

La castaña se quedo estática por un minuto y su corazón latió a mil por hora.

—_Este, si, claro._—asintió nerviosa. Se puso el cinturón de seguridad y arrancaron de nuevo.

Habían llegado a un restaurante no muy elegante, algo familiar, como lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Los tres, en una mesa......El rubio jamas llego a imaginar tal escena con ..ella, con su hijo, estaba feliz, de ver que tenia su propio hogar, se sentía lleno, pero había una incertidumbre entre ella y él..aun no sabia si el amor que se tuvieron alguna vez; había muerto.

Ver el pasado de nuevo en el presente , le generaba muchos pensamientos. Y no sabia si había despertado el amor que le tenia a ella, un amor que ahora se daba cuenta que no había muerto, sino que permanecía dormido, esperando su llegada.

El mesero se aproximo hacia ellos llevando la orden. Que hacia poco había pedido.

El pequeño rubio no hacia mas que devorar los hot cakes con caramelo que había ordenado.

—_¿Tu solo desayunas frutas?_—cuestiono el rubio mayor viendo el monton de frutas que había ordenado la castaña.

—_Bueno a comparación tuya, yo si me cuido de vez en cuando_.—replico Mimi viendo el platillo de tortilla de huevo con pan.. que tenia Yamato

—_El desayuno es la comida mas importante del día, y no lo pasare desapercibido._

—_Entiendo_—comento sonriendo.

El rubio hace una mueca de extrañeza

—¿_De que te ríes?_

—_Que no cambias_..—le miro con una sonrisa.

—_Bueno tu has cambiado en muchas cosas... estas mas guapa._

El rostro de la castaña se torno de color pálido a un rojo fosforescente y el calor subió a su cabeza.

Yamato noto el rubor de la castaña y no pudo evitar sonreírse.

Habían pasado algún rato desde su desayuno y habían hablado común y corriente, excepto por algunas cosas que le habían puesto inquieta. Sin saber por qué, mientras se encontraban en ese restaurante, le veía mas maduro, tenia su carrera profesional, era soltero,y no dejaba de ser guapo.

Quien iba a pensar, que aquellos niños que se odiaban cuando estaban en el digimundo, iban a compartir un lazo tan profundo. Que iban a pasar por tantas cosas para poder volverse a ver cara a cara y con algo adicional , y en circunstancias no muy agradables.

El rubio había llevado de nuevo a Mimi y Adam a su casa.

El pequeño se bajo del auto agradeciendo a Yamato por el desayuno y entrando al apartamento donde Yolei le recibía con los brazos abiertos.

—_Muchas gracias por el desayuno._

—_D e nada, nos veremos después_.

—_De acuerdo_—asintió, y estaba dispuesta a bajar del auto pero un impulso de no querer irse le arrebato y se sentó de nuevo, Yamato la miro algo extrañado, pero sin angustia mas bien animado.

—_¿Pasa algo?_

—_Bueno, solo que siento que no hemos podido hablar bien sobre Adam y toda esa cuestión_—se mojo sus labios para continuar, pero el rubio logro interrumpir.

—_¿Podemos vernos esta noche? Digo, si tu esposo no se molesta._—Exactamente iba a proponerla lo mismo, pero pensó que seria demasiado intenso, solo quiso hacerle algo fáciles las cosas, se notaba su nerviosismo al decirle aquello.

—_Entre Michael y yo, no existe nada._

El rubio se asombro al oír eso, tenia entendido que había problemas entre los dos, pero no para tanto.. así que asintió.

Yolei miraba de reojo por la ventana que Mimi aun hablaba con Yamato dentro del auto.

—_Donde hubo fuego_..—susurro para si misma.

—_Oye Yolei.._

La pelimorada volteo a ver a Adam que se posaba en la ventana junto con ella.

—_Dime.._

—_Ese señor es bastante amable conmigo y también con mi mamá..._

La mujer se había percatado de que Ninguno de los dos le había dicho la verdad.

—_Bueno, ¿a poco no te gustaría tener un papá así?_

—_A lo mejor, ya que el que tengo no ha venido a verme._

La mujer evitó dar un respuesta justificativa para Michael, ya que no era su verdadero padre.

En ese momento la castaña bajo del auto y se dirigió al apartamento.

—_Iré a jugar con mis nuevo juguetes_.—concluyo el niño para retirarse a su cuarto.

Enseguida la pelirmorada abrió la puerta para encontrarse a una Mimi mas bien afligida.

—_¿Que sucedió?._

— _pues me encontré con Yamato_

—_Eso acabo de ver._

—_Fuimos a desayunar con Adam y quedamos de encontrarnos esta noche para hablar sobre Adam.._

—_¿En serio? Eso es genial_—comento Yolei.

—_No lo se, estoy tan confundida_.—comento desplomándose en el sillón y pensar en que se iba a poner esta noche, ¿ pero que tonterías estaba pensando? Mas bien debería pensar en como le voy a decir a Adam que el es padre y no Michael..

—_No tienes por que estarlo, Yamato es un buen hombre, y estas apunto de divorciarte, ¿ no es mas claro?.él esta de nuevo en tu vida, y no creo que sea algo pasajero. Ademas puede que el quiera volver contigo._

La castaña le miro sorprendida, no había pensado en eso, ¿ sera una señal del destino? Pero el la había engañado una vez, lo volvería a hacer.¡maldición!.

—_Esta bien, solo que_...—miro a su amiga—_ si es así, va a tener muchas dificultades._

—_No te entiendo._

—_Yolei, solo quiero hacerle ver que he cambiado, y no soy la misma ingenua que antes._

—_No creo que el piense eso, mas bien creo que tu estas empeñada en pensar eso de ti.._

—_No es para tanto_.—concluyo la ojimiel.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

—¡_Mimi! Ya son las 7 Pm_

—_Ya voy , ya voy, estoy casi lista_.—Gritaba la la mujer de ojos miel que se encontraba en su cuarto arreglándose.

Yolei se encontraba en el sillón viendo una revista y de un brinco salto al oír la bocina de un auto afuera.

—_¡Mimi! Ya vino por ti._

—_¡Ya lo se!_— decía la castaña mientras salia de su cuarto luciendo vestido color rojo intenso ceñido en la cintura y suelto hasta la mitad mas arriba de la rodilla, con un escote no muy pronunciado en la espalda y unos tacones del mismo color. Una maquillaje algo suave y el cabello suelto.

—_¡ Oh Mimi estas guapísima! Y hueles a colonia de naranja._

—_Gracias Yolei, te encargo a Adam sabes que no puede vivir sin comerse un sandwich antes de dormir.._

—_No te preocupes, ve tranquila y ¡conquistalo!_

—_¡Yolei! Solo es una comida para hablar._

—_Oh vamos tu sabes que con ese vestido y esa colonia lo volverás loco._

La castaña la miro sin mas remedio que resignarse a sus palabras. Y salió

El rubio se encontraba recostado sobre el auto jugando con las llaves. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y alzo la mirada para ver a la castaña salir, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, sin parar de contemplarla de pies a cabeza, ¡estaba sencillamente hermosa!, su andar se enfocaba en cámara lenta quería verla un poco mas antes de caer en la realidad y hacer de cuenta que no pasa nada, pero pasa de todo en su interior....en su cabeza.

Un huracán se desataba en su mente y lo hizo peor con tan solo sentir ese aroma a naranja, ese que le volvía loco hace algunos años, ese que dejo impregnado en el sillón de amor antes de irse, cuantas cosas recordaba y un animo avivó sus sentidos.

—_Hola Yamato._

—_Hola princesa_..—Todo fue culpa de su hermosura y su aroma, quería tratarla con respeto, el que se merecía, pero ya recordaba por que le llamaba princesa.

La mujer sonrió.

—_No se que decirte._

—_No tienes por qué._

Sonrieron al ver que había un momento tenso y para desaparecerlo subieron al auto y se embarcaron a una noche de sentimientos encontrados.

Al entrar a un restaurante distinguido La castaña se percato de lo guapo que se veía Yamato con un pantalón negro y una camisa verde manzana y una chaqueta oscura por encima y un perfume muy varonil.

Sin darse cuanta ya estaba sentada en la mesa viendo el menú con el mesero esperando. Sabia él que me encantaba la comida de este país. Aunque había variedad de comidas internacionales, el sabia que le gustaba la comida japonesa.

—_Veamos... un sukiyaki esta bien y de beber vino blanco_..—pidió el rubio.

—_yo, un Chop suey y champagne por favor_.

El mesero se retiro. Dejándolos solos.

—_Bonito restaurante._

—_Casi siempre vengo aquí._

La castaña instantáneamente pensó en que siempre vendría con su novia tal vez.

—_¿Con tu pareja?—_cuestiono la mujer.

El rubio sonrió.

—_¿Por que crees que vengo con una novia?_

—_Bueno, es bastante lógico, ha pasado mucho tiempo y me imagino que tendrás una vida con otra chica._

El rubio apoyo sus manos sobre la mesa y respiro hondo ¡ si! Obvio que había estado con algunas chicas.

—_Es cierto que he tenido pareja , pero, francamente nada en serio,_ .

La mujer se asombro sin notarse ante él, ella había jurado que tenia alguna mujer, cualquier mujer con los pies en la tierra desearía a un hombre con dinero y guapo..

—_Ya veo._

—_A comparación tuya, hiciste un hogar._

—_No exactamente, cuando me entere que estaba embarazada, quería que mi hijo tuviera un hogar. y quería a Michael._

Yamato agachó un poco la mirada, eso era como puñaladas a su corazón. Y de recordar todo lo que sufrió por su ausencia y sin saberlo ya estaba planeando un hogar con su hijo, pero eso ya es pasado.

—_Entiendo._

Al terminar la conversación llego el mesero con las ordenes.

—_Esto se ve bien, hace tiempo que no pruebo la comida de aquí_.

—_Sabia que te gustaría._—comento el rubio.

La mujer alzo la mirada analizando que precisamente había escogido un lugar que le gustara no pudo evitar sonreír.

Los platos ya estaban vacíos y la conversación no había avanzado mucho, solo cosas triviales como el trabajo, Adam y sus gustos, y amistades y experiencias vividas por ocho largos años, que se retrataban en un instante.

Luego pidieron algo de tomar para seguir la velada de información.

—_No sabia que te gustara el whisky_

—_Ni a ti el martini._—le miro profundamente—_Sabes, no te lo he dicho, pero estas preciosa._

—_Yo tampoco te he dicho que no hay necesidad de decirme esas cosas._

—_¿Por que lo dices? _—cuestiono el rubio extrañado.

—_Ya no soy tan ingenua.._

—_¿Y por que crees que te estoy tratando como tal? Nunca he pensado que eres ingenua._

La chica se quedo en silencio viendo a un Yamato serio.

—_Solo estamos aquí para hablar de Adam y de saber como le vamos a decir que eres sus padre._

—_Eso es lo de menos, de todas maneras tiene que saberlo.¿acaso tratas de esquivarme cuando te digo algo?_

—_Claro que no._

En ese momento llego el mesero ofreciendo mas licor y los dos aceptaron.

El calor del licor y la conversación se les estaba subiendo a la cabeza, y eso no era un buen presagio

para ninguno de los dos.

—_Creo que seria mejor que me vaya ya.—_asintió la castaña.

—_Esta bien...yo te llevo._

—_Pero estas tomando, créeme, no quiero otro accidente._

—_Estoy bien.—s_e levanto de la silla siguiendo a Mimi que caminaba delante.

Al subir el auto el rubio emitió un fuerte suspiro,.solo deseaba la oportunidad perfecta para hacerle saber que aun sentía muchas cosas por ella y que podían volver a intentarlo.

El rubio quiso introducir la llave para encender el auto pero, no quería irse todavía, aun quería hablar muchas cosas con ella... sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la dulce voz de su copiloto.

—_No quiero estar a la defensiva, solo francamente; no quiero volver a sufrir..lo de nosotros ya esta en el pasado y es mejor dejarlo allí._

—_No estoy muy seguro de eso y a lo mejor tu tampoco._

Mimi volteo la vista para ver que Yamato le miraba fijamente.

—_Por ahora creo que debemos dedicarnos a...nuestro hijo._.

— _Entiendo que no quieras volver a verme …_

—_No es eso..._

El rubio le miro mas cerca, ese aroma de naranja no desaparecía y el del licor tampoco, aun tenia sus copas en la cabeza notaba en la castaña sus mejillas ruborizadas por el martini. Se acerco más a ella, entrecerró sus ojos y igual que ella..para unir su labios en un beso inesperado.

Le tomó sus frágiles hombros descubiertos con sus grandes manos, para acercarla un poco más y seguir entrelazando sus lenguas.

Cada vez el beso se iba tornando mas intenso, él, lentamente se recostaba sobre su cuerpo tratando de acostarle en ese incomodo espacio de un auto.

Ella separo sus hinchados labios para verle por un instante la cabellera dorada y revolcada en su cara, y con una mirada deseosa de ella, sabia que estaba cayendo en el mismo error de hace ocho años, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía luchar contra sus deseos, de solo verle en esa situación le excitaba, ¡pero no podía!.

Separo sus hinchados labios par así poder evitar ser sumergida en un mundo de deseos que no sabia controlar. Y tomar riendas de su razón de nuevo al no dejarse tentar mas por un beso.

—_Yamato, esto no es posible..._

—_No es posible que aun nos deseemos.._—respondía agitado

—S_olo es deseo.._.

El rubio acerco sus labios solo a un centímetro de los de ella, con el aliento a whisky que resultaba algo excitante no pudo evitar desnudar sus emociones y con ayuda del licor le iba a decir lo que sintió al verla.

—_Nunca he dicho que no te he amado_

**Bueno hasta fue...el final del casi que no, el próximo lo estaré publicando lo mas rápido posible, esperenlo XD espero que les haya gustado un vez mas gracias..**

**Besos**

**Bye.**


	16. El significado del amor

**Hello! Casi que no actualizo...que dilema el poder tomar un pc y escribir..pero bueno, aquí estoy con el cap 16..disculpen la demora y aquí les va..!**!

"Había tenido una noche terrible... no sabia si para bien o para mal..¡¿que había hecho?!, me había dejado besar de Yamato..cuando prometí no dejarme llevar por esas situaciones. Había pensado que era fuerte, y que el no volvería a hacerme daño"

Pensó mientras se levantaba de la cama ocultando su rostro con sus manos. Y recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior, una mezcla de gusto y arrepentimiento se gestaba en ella.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, eran las diez de la mañana y el cielo se mostraba gris a través de la ventana de la sala..parecía que iba llover.

Al llegar a la cocina se mostró sorprendida al ver a Yolei tomando café con Kari.

—_Buenos días bella durmiente._—comento Yolei al ver a Mimi con cara adormilada.

—_Buenos días..Hola kari.¿como estas?_—Saludo con una leve sonrisa abriendo el refrigerador y preparándose un cereal.

—Bien.._...por lo visto tu estas mejor._

—_Bueno digamos que si..aunque todavía me duele un poco el cuerpo.._—explico la castaña sentándose en la mesa junto a ellas.

—_Que raro al parecer anoche no te dolía nada_.—decía la pelimorada al ver a su amiga abrir los ojos de para en par, y y tragando con dificultad.

—_Mimi no pasa nada.. se que estuviste cenando con Yamato._

La mujer de ojos color miel se asusto mas, al oír lo que había dicho Kari ¿ como sabia eso?..era raro, Yamato siempre fue muy discreto con respecto a su vida privada..aunque ya no formaba parte de ella....Yamato no contaba su vida y menos ¡a kari!

—_Yamato te ha contado.._

—_No Yolei, tu sabes que el es muy reservado en esas cosas. Yamato le comento a Tk ._

La pelimorada y la castaña se miraron algo sorprendidas pues Eso quería decir que tenia mucha confianza con su hermano menor.

—_Bueno, si, salí con él..solo para hablar de toda la cuestión de Adam_.

Yolei y Kari se observaron una a la otra y empezaron a reír.

—_No le veo la gracia chicas... es la verdad._

—_No me digas que no pasó nada...¿ni un beso?_

—_¡Yolei!.._

—_Vamos Mimi, una cena, con el padre de tu hijo, en la noche...tuvo a que haber pasado algo.._

—_Kari no paso nada._.—Dios mio estas mujeres le iban a sacar toda la información..pero no quería contarles nada, aunque ya había roto la promesa de ser fuerte.

—_¡Cuantos besos fueron Mimi!_—exclamo Yolei

—_¡No lo se!_

Las dos mujeres miraron a Mimi..¡Ya lo había dicho!

—_¡Como!_-exclamaron al unisono.

Mimi se sonrojo al darse cuenta que ya se había delatado..y mejor les diría, era mejor desahogarse.

—_Si..nos besamos..._

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

—_¡Como! ¿ y que paso luego?_

—_Después de habernos besado le dije que la amaba._

Tk abrió alzo las cejas al ver que lo había echo sus hermano..estaban desayunando y no habían probado bocado, solo por estar hablando de la cena de Yamato.

—_¡Increíble!_

—_Fue algo estúpido_..—concluyo Yamato jugando con la cuchara entre la leche y cereal. Apoyando su cabeza con la otra mano.

—_No digas eso.. o ¿acaso no es verdad?_

—_No lo se...ha pasado tanto tiempo._—Se recostó contra el espaldar de la silla y se mecía, tratando de pensar en todas las sensaciones que sintió cuando la vio..cuando supo de la existencia de un hijo con ella, de los hermosa que estaba, de lo triste que fue haber pasado tanto tiempo sin su compañía y sin su hijo, y con otro hombre..Anoche fue la oportunidad para decirle tantas cosas, darle explicaciones, que le explicara a él, si aun lo amaba. Y recapacito, y concluyo que fue un error haberle dicho que la amaba, sin saber sus sentimientos..había sido muy egoísta el no pensar en ella, en todo lo que debió haber sufrido..o quizá no.

—_Si no lo sabes, es mejor guardes distancias, no quisiera verla sufrir de nuevo por tu culpa hermano._

El rubio mayor volteo a ver un cuadro familiar, sus padres y su hermano..no sabia con exactitud si la amaba, o lo que realmente deseaba era tener un hogar, y que su hijo no tuviera padres divorciados...pero con solo verla, deseaba decirle tantas cosas, de besarla, de no dejarala ir...

—_Bueno, me voy a la universidad, regreso en la tarde._—se despidió Tk tomando su chaqueta e irse.

Ahora estaba solo, no quería ir a su apartamento, de vez en cuando pasaba algunos días en casa de Tk...después de que su padre se casara de nuevo y se fuera a vivir a Tokio, No estaba mal de vez en cuando visitar su antigua morada...la casa que había sido testigo de tantas pasiones....todo le recordaba a ella.

Sonrió al ver el sillón de la sala, donde estuvo por primera vez con Mimi..había sido grandioso...

e infinidad de veces que esa casa había sido el refugio de ambos.

Se dirigió hacia su antiguo cuarto. encendió una grabadora antigua y volvió a escuchar la gloria de su música cuando tenia 17 años, de su banda musical. Abrió el closet y observo en el fondo del suelo una enorme caja.

La poso sobre la cama y abrió...

Innumerables recuerdo se vaciaron en su mente.

Fotografiás de su banda, algunos concierto que hicieron...entre ellos algunas con sus camaradas de aventura cuando niños... y ella.

Seguía observando mas fotos, y se encontró con algunas que se había tomado con Mimi... las miro con nostalgia, y vio una nota en un papel...la desdoblo y una inmensa ira se apodero de él.

" _Espero que comprendas del por que de mi desaparición, por así decirlo....le deseo lo mejor a ti que aun te amo...y a tu familia...que no creo perdonar por mi infelicidad ..._

_Adiós Yamato"_

¡Por que había guardado esas estúpida nota!... y recordó todo lo que había sufrido por culpa de esa nota... La tomo de una esquina y saco un encendedor de su bolsillo... quemo la punta de la hoja hasta que se hizo cenizas totalmente....la había guardado para pedir explicaciones a ella con una prueba en la mano..pero habían pasado ocho años y ese escrito ya no sustentaba nada.

Se sentó sobre la cama y se pregunto en su pensamiento " ¿cual Familia? Si he estado solo después de ocho años que se que tengo un hijo ¿lo mejor? Lo único bueno que ha pasado por su vida había sido ser un profesional...y ahora la lista se agrandaba".

Pero dos cosas eran inciertas para él.. si aun le amaba y si en verdad fue infeliz.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Habían pasado varios días, y seguían trascurriendo normalmente sin ver a Yamato. Sabia que había estado visitando a Adam, pero nunca lo veía..desde que había llegando a su correo , los documentos del divorcio con Michael, estaba muy ocupada, con sus abogados y todo eso.

—_En dos meses llegara el documento que confirme nuestro divorcio._

—_Que alivio Mimi...pensé que seria mas complicado...solo que aun te falta una cosa._

La castaña volteo a mirarle con duda...aun sentadas sobre la cama en el cuarto de Mimi

—_Tienes que decirle a Adam que Yamato es su verdadero padre y no Michael._

Un ensordecedor ruido levanto a la mujeres, habían escuchado como algo había caído al suelo y se había roto. De inmediato abrieron la puerta que estaba semiabierta, y vieron a Adam con los ojos muy abiertos y junto a él un vaso de porcelana quebrado en el suelo.

—_¿Es verdad mama?_—cuestiono titubeando.

La castaña observo a su hijo con la cabeza agachada.

De inmediato se arrodillo y le abrazo, mientras veía como Yolei bajaba hacia a la cocina.

—_Adam_....—La sorpresa había quitado todo su vocabulario, pues no pudo articular una palabra del asombro.

—_¡Es mentira! No quiero que otro hombre sea mi padre._.—El pequeño grito con seguridad, pues no aceptaba que su padre fuera otro—e_se señor llamado Yamato , pensé que era mi amigo._

En ese momento el pequeño rubio se soltó de los brazos de su madre, y se dirigió corriendo hacia su habitación haciendo escándalo al cerrar la puerta. Mimi se fue tras el y comenzó a hablarle tras la puerta.

—_Adam...pasaron muchas cosas, tu verdadero padre es Yamato, pero eso no quiere decir que debas alejarte de Michael._—decía con suavidad recostada en la puerta de la habitación de su hijo.—S_i así lo deseas, Yamato solo puede ser tu amigo._

La castaña no soporto mas y entro al cuarto de su hijo quien estaba sentado sobre la cama jugando con sus manitos. Mimi se acerco hacia el y le tomo de los hombros con suavidad.

—_Adam, Yamato es una buena persona y te quiere mucho, si quieres puedes seguir viéndote con Michael..._

—_Es que no quiero que mi padre se olvide de mi y se vaya_.—decía el rubio con los ojos cristalinos y en voz baja.

—_El no se ira y mucho menos se olvidara de ti, puedes estar con él cuando quieras... eres un niño grande y muy inteligente, y estoy segura de que poco apoco lo entenderás; ademas aunque Yamato sea tu padre de verdad, puedes seguir viéndolo como un amigo.._

—_¿por que nunca vi Yamato? Si es mi padre ¿por que nunca estuvo conmigo?_

La castaña callo por un minuto, no debería decirle todos los problemas que tuvieron..cuando eran adolescentes.

—_Hijo, yo no sabia que eras hijo de Yamato, hace poco nos enteramos, y él estuvo muy ansioso para platicar contigo y conocerte._

—_¿Es cierto eso?_—pregunto el rubio alzando la cabeza y mirando a su madre con expresión de inocencia y ternura.

—_Si, casi se vuelve loco cuando se entero... y se puso muy contento_.

Las palabras de la castaña habían tranquilizado al niño quien ya se encontraba mas relajado, haciéndose a la idea de que era verdad, y que muy pronto tendría que asumirlo.. secándose las lagrimas con sus manos asintió a su madre quien le sonreía y le hacia ver que todo no era tan malo.

Ella sabia que no podía aceptarlo de la noche a la mañana, eso llevaría algo de tiempo, para asumirlo, mientras tanto tratarían las cosas con calma. Pero algo le molestaba, era que debía ver a Michael todo el tiempo, para que las palabras que acababa de decir fueran valederas...Yamato también tendría que asumirlo.

La castaña se levanto, abrió el closet y saco una caja grande envuelta en papel de regalo.

—_Mira, esto es para ti._

El pequeño abrió los ojos y se levanto a destapar, olvidando la situación tan difícil por la que estaba atravesando.

—_Te lo regala tu amigo Yamato._—explico la castaña.

—_¡¿enserio?! ¿Es un video juego genial!.._

Mimi sonrió al ver que su hijo intentaba conectarlo , sin prestar mucha atención a lo sucedido hace unos minutos. se quedo un poco mas tranquila y se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde Yolei estaba sentada sobre la mesa jugando con sus manos de los nervios.

—_Creo que fue mejor de lo que yo esperaba._

—_Mimi lo siento mucho..¿ como lo tomo?_

—_No te preocupes Yolei, es mejor que lo sepa de una vez, y me sorprendí al ver lo comprensivo que fue.._—explicaba la castaña sentándose en la mesa— _pensé que por ser algo rebelde a veces; lo iría a tomar de la peor forma.._

—_Eso quiere decir que algo bueno heredo de ti...¿ te imaginas donde hubiera heredado todas la actitudes de Yamato?_.—comentaba Yolei.

—_Ni lo menciones, seria bastante conflictivo._

La pelimorada se levanto de la silla y tomo su bolso.

—_Bueno Mimi, iré a mi casa a ver como esta Ken y Joel... nos veremos mañana._

—_De acuerdo amiga, que estés bien._

La joven enfermera se dirigió a abrir la puerta, y casi se cae al suelo al ver a Michael parado enfrente de ella.

—_Michael.._

—_Yolei, ¿como has estado?_—pregunto con normalidad.

—_Algo apurada por que me tengo que ir... adiós_—respondió con seriedad.

Al salir la mujer, Michael se tomo la delicadeza de entrar al apartamento.

Observo a Mimi parada en frente suyo.

—_Hola Michael.._

—_Mimi, te veo mas recuperada... me alegro._

—_Gracias, apropósito mis abogados me informaron que el divorcio llegara en dos meses aproximadamente._

—_Si, me acabo de enterar tras consultar con los míos.._

—_De acuerdo...Adam esta arriba en su cuarto_—comento cortante, pues no quería llegar al tema de su pasado y toda esa situación... y estaba segura que él tampoco.

—_Esta bien, quiero estar un poco mas de tiempo con el, antes de irme si no te molesta..aunque no sea su padre genuino._

—_Michael, Adam siempre te va a ver como su padre, y es lógico...así que cuando quieras verlo , no haré nada para impedirlo..._

—_Esta bien.._.—suspiro dispuesto a ir por Adam. Pero la dulce voz de Mimi le detuvo.

—_Adam ya sabe que Yamato es su verdadero padre.._

El rubio sintió su respiración mas agitada y detuvo su paso.

—_Preferiría que no le comentaras nada, como podrás notar, esta muy sensible.—_concluyo la castaña

—_Obviamente no lo haré, también me afectara_...—acto seguido el rubio subió las escaleras para encontrarse con el que fue su hijo por ocho años.

La castaña se quedo reflexionando lo ultimo que había dicho Michael..aunque hayan tenido muchos problemas, siempre fue un excelente padre, y no lo iba a negar..eso le afectaría mucho, a veces se sentía culpable de todos eso... de ilusionar a una persona con alguien que, por tantos años le tenias amor, y ahora darse cuenta que no era suyo.

Se desplomo sobre el sillón y vio como Michael bajaba con el pequeño rubio. Y se despedían para cerrar la puerta y marchasen.

Estaba sola...cerro los ojos , quiso dormir un poco y descansar de la realidad por un momento.

En lo mas profundo de su mente, se preguntaba ¿que iba a suceder de ahora en adelante?, no quería tener mas esposos, los hombres le habían dando muchos dolores de cabeza, quería vivir una vida normal, y no esperaba el momento de salir de ese hueco en donde los problemas la estaban ahogando, y salir hacia la tranquilidad...no sabia como había soportado tanto, nadie se imaginaria que la niña caprichosa y llorona iba a vivir una vida tan difícil...solo quería descansar.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos después de un largo descanso..se había quedado dormida..un melodioso sonido que provino de la puerta le hizo levantar. Se organizo un poco y abrió.

Observo a Yamato con traje y corbata, al parecer había salido de trabajar, y noto que en su mano derecha traía una caja de chocolates.

—_Hola.._

—_Yamato...pasa._

El rubio se adentro en el apartamento y se quedo parado tras la puerta mientras Mimi cerraba la puerta.

—_Adam no se encuentra, salio con Michael._

El rubio volteo asustado, y apretó con fuerza la caja de chocolates haciendo ver la ira que le causaba saber que Michael estaba con su hijo.

—_Siéntate , necesito hablar contigo_—invito Mimi. Mientras se sentaba ella también— _debes tener en cuenta que el no te puede aceptar de la noche a la mañana, el siempre ha visto a Michael como su padre..debes asumirlo._

—_Si, lo se, solo que es difícil saber que mi hijo esa con alguien que...mejor dejemos así._

—_Entiendo tu rabia, pero no podemos hacer nada._

—_Entiendo._..—respondía resignado el rubio mientras tomaba con las dos manos la caja de bombones.

La mujer observo en sus manos la caja de dulces.

—_También entiendo que quieras darle muchas cosas a Adam, pero procura no darle muchos dulces...el chocolate a veces le pone imperativo._

El rubio le miro con con una leve sonrisa.

—_Si, también lose...solo que estos son para ti_—explico el rubio dándole la caja a la castaña quien se mostraba sorprendida recibiendo el regalo—_Se que te gustan mucho._

La castaña no sabia que decir ante semejante regalo, aunque era poco, en ese momento sentía que significaba un millón de emociones. Y su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte.

—_Quería disculparme contigo..por lo de la otra noche..no fue mi intención aprovecharme del momento._

Mimi apretó fuertemente el obsequio recordando lo que había pasado, después de aquel beso, ella se bajo del auto y se molesto con el..aunque ya había caído.

—_No es culpa tuya...es mía, así eres tu._

—_¿Como dices? Claro que no soy así...solo que tu siempre te culpas por hacer lo que sientes._

—_¿Enserio? Pensé que era tu especialidad conquistar a las chicas y llevarlas a la cama después de una cena._—Una vacío sintió al descargar todo lo que había reprimido por años...decirle que era un miserable y que esta vez no iba a jugar con ella. Un suspiro emergió de ella, no pensó que lo fuera a decir.

—_Eso no es cierto._

—_¿A no? Por que no se lo preguntas a S_ora... _seria una mentira donde me dijeras que no has hecho lo mismo durante estos años._

El rubio se paro de inmediato, ya sabia que la hora de los reclamos estaba en espera y que de un momento a otro pasaría...pero no huiría, enfrentaría todo lo que se vendría.

—_No tienes por que juzgarme por eso...y durante estos años jamas llegue a hacer lo que tu dices....ademas tu te fuiste._

—_Sabes Yamato, ya no importa...no se por que te digo esto_—decia la castaña levantandose de la silla.

—_Entonces por que no me dices tu....te casaste muy pronto por que estabas embarazada, no lo pensaste dos veces en acostarte con Michael apenas llegaras a Nueva York._

La castaña le miro con enfado y fuego en sus ojos.

—¡_¿Y que esperabas?! Que pensara en ti ¿mientras tenias un hijo con mi mejor amiga?._

—_Mimi , eso fue antes de ser tu novio._

¡Maldición! tenia razón...pero el dolor era igual..al parecer sus problemas no iban a terminar ¿ por que estaba discutiendo por eso? Se supone que ya no amaba a Yamato...¡se supone que no debía sentir nada cuando esta cerca de el!..¡ que esta pasando!.

En ese momento el rubio tomo de los hombros a la castaña y la atrajo a su cuerpo. Mirándose mutuamente sin alternativa de voltear.

—_¡Que hago para que entiendas que no pude evitar besarte!.._

—_Soy una mujer..._

—_No es el solo echo de que seas mujer que me atraes, ¡ es por que descubrí que no te he olvidado!_

La castaña observo sus profundos ojos azul celeste brillar con impotencia..en ese momento entendió que no estaba mintiendo..una sensación de calidez la acompaño. No podía ser que....todavía lo amaba...

En ese instante de confesiones y en el que el rubio tenia aprisionada a la castaña, se sorprendió por un beso que le propino Mimi hacia los fríos y sensuales labios de Yamato.

El rubio quedo con los ojos abiertos al ver el impulso que había tomando la castaña...y lentamente los cerro mientras enlazaban sus lenguas con desenfrenada pasión.

Yamato la abrazo y la inclino a caminar hacia atrás..yendo sin prisa hacia una habitación que estaba cerca de allí.

Al llegar, le rubio se tiro sobre la castaña en la cama, sin parar de besarse. Y sin dejar de mover sus inquietas manos que intentaban explorar el cuerpo de cada uno.

Se separaron por unos segundos, sintiendo su agitada respiración, y viendo los cabellos revueltos de ambos, era una mirada fija tratando de establecer que era lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento...pero el deseo era mas fuerte y unieron de nuevo sus labios en un lento y apasionado beso.

Lentamente desabrochaba las blusa dejando ver sus sostenes de encaje blanco.. que eso fuera un sueño si no era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto.

Ella con dificultad le quito la corbata desabotonando su camisa sin prisa, dejando ver su pecho... y no perdiendo oportunidad desabrochando el pantalón.......ya no había vuelta atrás.

Estaban disfrutando estar en ropa interior y no dejar de tocar el cuerpo de cada uno.

El rubio no perdía centímetro de piel, desde su pecho hasta sus hermosas piernas...no pasando desapercibido unos dulces besos en su pecho y vientre..que le estaba matando de la excitación.

Al desalojarse de toda prenda que pudiera estorbar en ese momento, se miraron uno al otro vistiendo sus ojos y dejándose llevar por el momento que al parecer le estaba volviendo locos.

Apartaba un poco mas sus muslos tratando de entrar en una infinidad de sensaciones que por años había olvidado y era la única mujer que le hacia sentir que no era cuestión de sexo...si no de algo mas.

Al principio todo fue desaforado y loco..pero al paso que iban, preferían tomarlo con calma y disfrutarlo como cuando algo no se repite todos los días. Ninguno abría los ojos , querían sentir cada movimiento al cien por ciento...

La castaña clavaba sus unas en la almohada al ritmo de las embestidas que le propinaba el rubio. Este no perdía oportunidad para no besarla, su cuello era la parte mas admirada y preferida sintiendo como su mujer lo rodeaba con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura...por que ella era en ese momento su MUJER.

El insaciable aliento de los apasionados, empañaron los cristales de la pequeña pequeña habitación, cada gota de sudor era símbolo del mar de placer que se estaba ejecutando y con cada embestida como cada ola que llega a la arena se lleva consigo algunos recuerdos, en su caso el recuerdo de haberla tenido, de que su sueño se había hecho realidad al volverla a ver y añorar ese momento...de volverla a sentir.

Tomo entre sus manos el delicado rostro de Mimi entre el alboroto de querer llegar al orgasmo, se dio el lujo de darle un suave beso que lo llevaría al éxtasis mientras la sabanas se desdoblaban de una manera desordenada y la ropa caída en el suelo parecía quedarse allí por un largo tiempo viendo desde el piso como la cama hacia piruetas se doblaba y hacia ruidos alarmantes.

Cada uno, no dejaba que el placer se callara, suspiros y hasta gritos emergieron de sus corazones al no poder ocultar lo extraordinario que lo estaban pasando

Los movimientos de su pelvis eran de mayor frecuencia , y poco a poco iban ascendiendo a mayor velocidad. La castaña le abrazo y clavo sus uñas en su espalda. El rubio pudo sentir la sensación de dolor y divinidad a la vez y comenzó a embestirla mas rápido...sus agitadas respiraciones no pudieron soportarlo hasta que....

Una corriente de aire recorrió cada milímetro de sus cuerpos y se dejaron llevar por el agradable sensación de un orgasmo perfecto.

No resistió mas su tembloroso cuerpo y se desplomo sobre la mujer...aun sin separarse permanecían descansando de tan agitado encuentro.

Eran las seis y media de la tarde y comenzaba a llover en medio de la noche...una misma sabana acobijaba los desnudos cuerpos de una pareja que hacia pocos minutos había recobrado memoria de sus antiguos encuentros amorosos.

Los ojos azules comenzaron o ver a su alrededor tratando de asimilar si lo que había pasado era un sueño o una maravillosa realidad. Y comprobó al voltearse como Mimi dormía complacida y sin ninguno problema a su lado. Observo como el agua de lluvia caía sigilosamente por los cristales de las ventanas, y se giraba de nuevo para ver el inocente rostro de la castaña.

Nadie sabia que detrás de angelical expresión, se escondía una sensual mujer...y en ese momento era toda suya. Y en ese lujurioso acto, había comprobado que aun la amaba, era la única mujer de su vida.

Los ojos miel medio abrieron sus órbitas, y no quiso razonar nada de lo ocurrido, solo se acomodo par descansar en el pecho de Yamato.

Pasada una hora... la castaña comenzó a despertar..estiro los brazos abrió los ojos....todo en silencio y oscuro..se miro bajo la sabana y si......había pasado.

Estiro la mano y encendió la lámpara que estaba justo al lado de ella.

Un cosquilleo recorrió parte de su pecho al ver a Yamato con sus cabellos revueltos abrazando una almohada y con la sabana cubriendo solo hasta la cintura, parecía un niño.

Cerro los ojos y sintió como el rubio comenzaba a moverse y despertar.

Se observaron por un momento sin poder asimilar que todo haya pasado tan rápido...después de tantos años aun seguían entendiendo el significado de hacer el amor...

Y partir de esa muestra de afecto, el rumbo de su corazones comenzarían a unirse.

**Hasta aquí llega!...fiiiuu casi que no..no me aguantaba mas poner un lemmon XD ! Espero que les haya gustado..quejas, sugerencias, insultos que sea. jeje... Esta hisotria ya comienza acercarse mas al su final...pero no se preocupen! tengo otra que esta en el horno XD ...gracias por tormarsen la molestia de leerlo. Volveré con le siguiente cap.**

**Besos**

**bye**


	17. ¿Te casarias conmigo?

**Hi!! A todos espero que estén súper..y como se los prometí no me tarde tanto.. y bueno esta historia ya casi se acerca a su final…así que tranquis..no abandonare la historia XD..bueno espero que les guste este cap.. y a todos muchas gracias por sus reviews a Adrit126, yuuko-san, mym09, bertha, lady-apolion, darkangel risa, paola Ishikawa,chizuma, Bx rabbit, yun-tao.19 y muchas otras mas que de igual manera forma tienen mi profundo agradeciminetoa todos los que me han escrito o se han tomado la molestia de leerlo mil gracias… besitos a todos… y no hablo mas XD.**

Aun seguía recostada junto al rubio que hacia unos minutos le había recordado lo apasionado que es...

La tenue luz de la lámpara hizo arrugar los ojos celestes del hombre que yacía boca abajo abrazando una almohada. Y su primera imagen fue el pálido rostro de la castaña y unos enormes ojos miel.

Ambos se observaron por unos segundos..

—_Yo_…—Hablaron al unísono.

El rubio callo para dar palabra a la castaña.

—_No imagine que sucediera esto…_

—_Yo si lo desee…te deseaba_

La mujer le miro fulminante, por lo que Había entendido la había utilizado y había recibido la peor humillación de su vida. Apretó fuerte sus puño y se alisto para levantarse e irse... Pero el rubio le tomo la mano.

—_No de la forma en que estas pensando..Jamás pensaría en utilizarte…solo deseaba un momento de intimidad contigo, hablar y compartir muchas cosas de las cuales hemos perdido en años._

— _¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quisiera lo mismo que tu?—_cuestiono la castaña envuelta en la sabana y aun sentada.

Agacho la cabeza … tenia razón..Mimi no tenia por que pensar lo mismo que el. Creía que sus deseos habían ido mas allá de lo esperado y no con un buen resultado… pero levanto la cabeza y diría algo de lo que estaba seguro.

—_Me hace pensar, el hecho de que hicimos el amor y sé que tu lo disfrutaste tanto como yo.._

Mordió su labio inferior y sumiéndose en recuerdos de hace varios minutos, donde gozo como nunca.. Como si en ocho años no hubiera estado con nadie…y aunque era evidente que Michael había tocado esa parte de intimidad, Nunca logro llevarla al éxtasis completo como Yamato era capaz de hacer… Yamato tenia razón, lo había disfrutado, y no se imaginaba cuanto.

—_Sabes.. .no estoy segura…_

Las palabras de la mujer fueron interrumpidas por un apasionado beso… y en algunos segundos el rubio se separo.

—_No estas segura y aun te dejas besar…no estas segura y te dejaste llevar, entiendo que estés confundida por lo que paso hace ocho años..Pero entiende que son OCHO AÑOS… No sabes por todo lo que he pasado, para darme cuenta que quiero…_.—trago saliva, aunque era orgulloso en aceptar sus sentimientos, con ella era imposible— _quiero empezar de nuevo_.

La castaña abrió los ojos de par en par, viendo como Yamato desnudaba su alma de tal manera que lo podía percibir…nunca conoció ese lado tan romántico de él.. Siempre creyó que lo mas romántico era una cena a la luz de las velas y con una comida exquisita..Pero acababa de comprobar que sus pensamientos aun eran superficiales…pero se alegraba por darse cuenta de ello

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Habían pasado varios días después de aquel tan emocionante encuentro…Yolei había regresado a trabajar y a dedicarse a sus labores personales ya que MImi se encontraba recuperada.

Aun no quería dedicarse al trabajo, gracias a unas pocas acciones en un hotel que le había dejado su padre, había podido subsistir.. Así que mejor dedicaría unos buenos días a su hijo…Y otras personas.

Se sentó en el sillón, encendió la televisión y algo llamo su atención de aquella telenovela que estaban emitiendo en ese momento.

"— _¡ Lucy!.._

_La mujer volteo a verlo se encontraban en un restaurante elegante con una vela bien diseñada en el centro de la mesa y unas copas de vino._

—_Dime, Taiki.._

_Enseguida el hombre se levanto de la mesa y se arrodillo delante de la protagonista. Abriendo una diminuta caja y mostrando un anillo hermoso._

—_¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

_La protagonista se levanta abrazarlo llorando de alegría… diciendo en voz alta el anhelado Si."_

— _¡Que fastidio de novela! Hasta cuando se darán cuenta que las telenovelas no hacen parte de la realidad_…—Apago el aparato haciendo una mueca de aburrimiento viendo como una novela como esa entretenía a tanta gente, empezando por ese nombre "_Delirio de Amor_", no todo tenia una final tan feliz como ese..

En seguida la bocina de un carro le despertó de sus criterios televisivos, abrió la puerta y vio el auto rojo de Yamato.. y a Adam bajando se del mismo y corriendo hacia ella..

— _¡Mamá!.._

La castaña observo al pequeño que se encontraba feliz de su regreso al pasar un día entero con su padre.

—_Estuve en la oficina de mi papá, ¡no sabes que aburrido fue…!_—comentaba agitado el niño queriendo relatar lo mas rápido posible —_Es llena de documentos , y no desearía oír mas teléfonos en el día de hoy… ¡hasta la recepcionista me pedía ayudarla!...Menos mal que estuvimos solo en la mañana, en la tarde fuimos al parque de diversiones.. y luego comí tanto helado que no quisiera ver uno mas…_

La castaña escuchaba divertida la experiencia vivida por su hijo, era normal que a un niño no le gustara las oficinas ni nada de eso..Pero su corazón latió rápido al oír al pequeño llamar a Yamato _"su padre_",, y sin darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo hacia , se noto en el rostro de la castaña una incontenible felicidad, por ver a su hijo aceptado la situación.

—_Que interesante… aunque ya sabes que no debes comer muchas golosinas._

—_Solo fue esta vez mamá.._

La castaña tomo de la mano y espero a que el rubio llegara donde ellos para entrar a la casa.

El hombre se sentó en el sillón con su hijo, encendiendo el televisor..era increíble tenerlos a los dos juntos..Hacia unos meses parecía imposible…eran tan idénticos..Su cabello, sus ojos con mirada felina, y hasta algunas costumbres…estaba concentrada observando a esos que parecían gemelos..Que se pellizco ella misma para salir ya de su análisis…y para no pensar mas en ello fue a la sala con ellos.

— _¿Preparo sándwiches?—_cuestiono a los hombres que estaban en frente de ella. Asintiendo al unísono.

Como le encantaba el Jamón, mientras preparaba la merienda, comía alunas tirillas de jamón..

La mujer dio un brinco al ver que Yamato se acerco a ella silenciosamente.

—_No te asustes, si te desmayas no abra sándwiches_.—comento el rubio a lado de la castaña.

—_Muy gracioso.._

El rubio observaba como preparaba la merienda en enorme silencio, queriendo hablar…pero no sabia de que podía conversarle y solo una cosa paso por su mente para llamar su atención.

—_Mimi..Adam la paso muy bien conmigo hoy, me gustaría llevarlo a mi casa mas días, no se._

—_Si, claro, puede ser un fin de semana_.

El rubio se recostó sobre el mesón de la cocina y cruzo los brazos mirando hacia otro lado.

—_Me refiero a llevarlo a mis viajes de negocios y todo eso, y no será un fin de semana..Puede ser hasta un mes…_

La mujer dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y alzo la mirada.

—_Yamato… Adam necesita estudiar, además en tus negocios no podrías estar atento a él todo el día_

—_Y ..que te parece si vienes con nosotros.._

—_No es sencillo… además no quedaría bien , viajar contigo y tu pues…teniendo otras cosas por hacer._

—_Los negocios no los hago todo el día._

—_Me refiero a tu negocios personales…ya sabes, tu novia, yo que sé._

El rubio sonrió, ¿novia? Creía haberle dicho que no tenía.

— _¿Como crees?, si quiero que vayas con nosotros es por que desearía que Adam pase con sus padres juntos…y vea una familia._

No sabia por que..pero Mimi hubiera deseado escuchar otra razón... Ya había decidido dejar los problemas del pasado.. y se había dado cuenta que Yamato despertaba en ella, unas emociones y sentimientos lejanos que quería rememorar… aunque no quería dar el primer paso..Pues temía que Yamato no aceptara.

—_Tendría que pensarlo_…

—_Seria más fácil si vivimos juntos—_comento el rubio en voz baja.

La castaña le miro con incertidumbre…

—_Los dos separados, no seria una buena vida para Adam, estoy seguro que estaría mejor si estuviéramos en un mismo lugar_.—comento el rubio—_No tenemos que poseer una vida de pareja…_

En ese momento el rubio se acerco a la castaña acorralándola contra el mesón de la cocina y mirándole fijamente sin parpadear.

—_Aunque no niego que me encantaría_.

La castaña observo la mirada juguetona de Yamato y decidió seguirle el juego…pero un juego de verdad.

—_Supongo que podría pensarlo_—susurro la castaña.

En ese momento los dos se acercaron y unieron sus labios suavemente, y aunque era un beso lento, parecía loco de pasión por los sentimientos que se envolvían en el.

El hombre se separo y cuestiono.

—_Entonces ¿Qué dices?_

—_Creo que lo intentare_—sonrió la castaña mirándole fijamente.—_y quisiera decirte algo primero.._

En ese momento se preocupo al ver a Mimi adoptar una postura seria y separarse aun mas de el.

—_No pienses que hare reclamos del pasado..Quiero enterrar ese capitulo en mi vida y empezar de nuevo…y me gustaría que allí estuvieras tu, Me has demostrado ser un buen padre para Adam y también hacerme dar cuenta que , lo nuestro nunca se acabo._

El rubio observo sorprendido aquella reflexión de Mimi..¿ya había olvidado todo? Sus ojos brillaron como nunca, y una carga que llevaba consigo en su conciencia y su corazón, se desvanecieron por completo, y en su interior estaba decidido a hacer a su familia feliz …y era cierto, su relación nunca se había acabado, puesto que el destino le mostro que nunca la había olvidado y que su amor por ella, estaba dormido, en espera de su llegada, y ya había despertado de ese doloroso sueño.

En ese momento el pequeño interrumpió tan romántica confesión.

—_¿Aun no están los sándwiches?_

De inmediato Mimi y Yamato se separaron ignorando lo bien que lo estaba pasando.

—_Si cariño, ya te los llevo_

_ ** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

El auto se estacionaba en frente de la casa de Mimi; mientras los ocupantes hablaban antes de bajar.

—_Aun no quiero ir a la escuela—_decía el pequeño rubio de ojos azules con algunos globos amarrados a su mano y saboreando un helado de vainilla.

—_Muy pronto deberás ir, aunque no quieras._

El rubio observaba como Mimi reprendía a su hijo, nunca había imaginado que Mimi tuviera ese carácter de mamá, y haber pensado que en su aventura al digimundo la odiaba…y ahora era todo lo contrario.

—_Pero no quiero ir_—suplicaba el joven.

—_Adam, ya escuchaste a tu madre_—Esta vez reprendió el rubio quien se sorprendió a si mismo por hacerlo, ya que no era tiempo de hacerlo aun estaba muy reciente la noticia de que el era su verdadero padre. Sin embargo el niño callo al regaño de su padre.

Mimi tragaba saliva con fuerza pensando que iría a revelarse o no aceptar el regaño de Yamato.

Sin embargo siguió comiendo helado asintiendo con normalidad.

Al bajarse del auto, la mujer noto cierta tensión en el ambiente..Asi que decidió liberar un poco la situación.

—_Adam, ¿por que no vas y juegas con tus videojuegos?—_preguntaba mientras entraban al apartamento.

—_Si_—asintió con entusiasmo.

El pequeño subió por los escalones dirigiéndose a su cuarto dejando solos a sus padres que se encontraban sentados en la sala.

—_¿Quieres algo que tomar?—_ofrecía la castaña al rubio levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—_Agua esta bien.._

Abrió el refrigerador y sirvió el agua, era una calurosa tarde de domingo y la familia había ido de paseo al zoológico.

Algo llamo la atención de la mujer sintiendo halar su blusa, volteo a ver y era su hijo..

— _¿Que pasa hijo?_

El niño saco una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo y se lo enseño a su madre, que estaba desconcertada.

—_Mi papá me pidió el favor de traerte esto. _—Al decir esto el niño salió corriendo sin imaginarse lo que estaba entregando.

La cajita era de color azul celeste, al abrirlo se tapo la boca con su mano y agrandando sus ojos de par en par. Era un anillo precioso, con un brillo espectacular, y en el centro una pierda preciosa bien pulida en forma de rombo.

Observo una sombra acercarse a ella y levanto la mirada, viendo a Yamato acercase a ella.

—_Una vez te pregunte si algún día querías casarte…me respondiste ansiosa con un ¡por supuesto!.. y también te cuestione sobre la forma en que desearías que tu pareja te lo propusiera… y concluiste con una cena a la luz de las velas en un restaurante romántico, y un anillo de compromiso._

—_Yo.._

El rubio poso su dedo índice sobre sus labios…no quería que le explicara nada.

—_Sabes que no soy bueno para estas cosas, y a veces no soy tan romántico como tu quisieras, no hay cena..Solo dos vasos con agua, no hay restaurante…estamos en la cocina de tu casa y con nuestro hijo jugando videojuegos en su alcoba._

—_Yamato..Esos pensamientos, fueron algo superficial, tenia 16 años y nunca se me paso por mi mente que sucediera todo esto con nosotros…_

El rubio jugueteaba con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, nervioso por lo que pudiera decir la castaña.

—_Y nunca me preguntaste si deseaba casarme algún día..Aunque si me lo hubieras preguntado; diría que no….siempre temí a la separación de una pareja, por lo que pudiera afectar a los hijos._

La castaña comprendía perfectamente lo que le explicaba el rubio, puesto que ella tuvo unos padres muy amorosos y unidos…el solo estuvo al cuidado de su padre lejos de su madre_._

—_Entiendo…pero aun no me han llegado los documentos de divorcio con Michael._

—_Lo tengo claro..No tenemos que casarnos mañana..Será cuando tú lo prefieras_

—_Bueno es que….—_excusaba la castaña

—_Dime si en verdad no quieres aceptar…estará bien, no pasa nada._

—_¡NO!..Digo..no es eso; es Sora._

El rubio tomo una postura seria, y junto sus cejas.

—_Yamato, no es fácil ver a esa persona y recordar que te acóstate con ella… y mas si la tendré que ver todos los días._

El rubio dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

—_¿En verdad te importa tanto eso?..¿Debería pensar algo yo, recordando que tu te acostaste varias veces con Michael y lo tendré que ver, por que Adam MI HIJO quiera verlo por que era su padre?_

La castaña expresó preocupación por aquello, Yamato tenía razón.

—_Mimi, ¿de nuevo será Sora quien arruine nuestros planes?_

Miro con furia al ver que el rubio tenia razón..Sora..Sora todo ella ¡maldición! No echaría todo a perder por ella…No…esta vez no. Amaba a Yamato y por ese tormentoso recuerdo no lo perdería, había demostrado que la amaba..Además de alguna forma él entendió que ella hubiera echo una familia sin él.

Enseguida la mujer tomo el anillo y lo introdujo en dedo anular en señal de un SI.

El rubio sintió temblar su cuerpo…había pensado que no aceptaría puesto que aun seguía latente el doloroso pasado de su relación… ¿que mejor muestra de afecto que una noche tan apasionada como lo que tuvieron hace unos días?, por eso se encontraba tan seguro proponerle que vivieran juntos… sin embargo había un problema; el había propuesto vivir juntos mas no casados, pensó en aquello y recordó que ella siempre quiso una boda vestida de blanco, en una iglesia y una fiesta, a él no le agradaba mucho la idea siempre es reservado en sus cosas y no le gustan de ese tipo, pero ¡quería hacerla feliz!...después de todo lo que había pasado, quería complacerla en todo, nunca estuvo en los momentos mas difíciles para ella, ni ella con él, ahora estarían los dos juntos celebrando un día muy importante para ellos.

—_Que_ _forma tan original de proponer matrimonio…a través de su hijo_.—comentaba la castaña dejando a un lado la conversación en la que había tenido lugar Sora.

—_No soy bueno para este tipo de cosas, se que te hubiera gustado haberte dado el anillo personalmente pero…_

La castaña irrumpió las palabras del rubio con un beso…quien acepto gustoso…olvidando TODO.

**Buenooooo espero que les haya gustado XD… y gracias por leerlo, y como siempre espero sus reviews…jeje besitos a TODOS.**

**Bye**


	18. La despedida, una boda y ¿luna de miel?

**¡Holas de nuevo a todos! Espero que estén bien por que Zulema me hizo caer en cuenta en un error en el primer capitulo, decía que Sora tenia 2 hijos, lo que paso fue que ese primer episodio lo escribí mucho antes de publicar la historia y al idea era esa, y no me di cuenta y la publique así.. Disculpas por el error, gracias por hacerme caer en cuenta. y lo otro ¡la historia se acaba! Si…este fic se acaba en el próximo capitulo… pero estoy en proceso de otra historia que ya tengo los primeros capítulos jejeje Tiene algo MICHI pero obviamente es MIMATO, así tranquis. XD bla bla ya no les hago perder tiempo y pasen por aquí: ( gracias por los reviews, muuuuakk besos a todos)**

—_No, ¡ahí no! Dios mío… la carencia de estilo me marea_—Comentaba un afligido hombre ordenando a sus subordinados de la decoración del jardín poner las flores donde el quería, el chico siguió la orden cabizbajo; su chaleco lleno de brillantina y unos pantalones ajustados le hacían ver un hombre con estilo según él

—_Vamos George, no es para tanto_—Contestaba la Castaña observando a su amigo estilista tensionado, haciendo eco por las imponentes palabras que alegaba a sus empleados decorando cosas diferentes.

—_Mimi…No sabes cuanto quise hacer esto para tu matrimonio_

Se reía viendo a su viejo amigo estresándose con su boda, siempre quiso hacerlo… le había rogado miles de veces celebrar el matrimonio con Michael por la iglesia y que se encargaría de decorar la fiesta…y ahora que lo veía afortunadamente se había negado, pues no lo hubiera podido hacer con el hombre a quien realmente amaba.

La castaña se giraba un poco observando a mas de diez personas arreglando el lugar y un penetrante aroma a jazmín que rodeaba el jardín y observo a Kari acercarse a ella.

—_Esta quedando precioso_—miraba deslumbrada las mesas de mantel blanco, flores por doquier, la carpa era de un estilo elegante haciendo que la ceremonia fuera original.

Kari casi olvidaba el decir a Mimi que las flores faltantes llegarían mañana… aunque ella hubiera querido algo mas discreto fue él quien quiso que fuera algo mas abierto….según Yamato _especial._

— _¡Mimi!_—gritaba una voz atrás de las mujeres— _esta quedando genial, a propósito , quiero que me muestres tu vestido de novia._

—_Es cierto..Yolei tiene razón, no nos has dicho nada_. —acentuaba Kari dando razón a la pelimorada.

—_De acuerdo, no es tan despampanante como ustedes creen_—contestaba la castaña dirigiéndose al lugar con las mujeres.

En el rincón del cuarto se encontraba el vestido colgado sobre un ropero tapado con una bolsa negra de cierre.

Al ponerlo en la cama se dio cuenta de que era un traje bastante sencillo y no con una cola larga así como lo imagino a los 16 años, era en forma de corset que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cintura, añadiendo unas florecillas blancas en su cabello.

Las jóvenes quedaron emocionadas al tocarlo y ver que era una tela muy suave y su diseño era sencillo y hermoso.

—_Cuando me case, quiero un así_—Decía Kari ilusionada juntando sus manos en forma de suplica.

—_Oye y cuando te casas con Tk._

La castaña se timbro al oír la pregunta de Mimi, era sabido que había sido una broma…pero en el fondo de buen gusto.

—_Con lo despistado que es, tendrá que ser Kari quien se lo proponga_—comentaba Yolei echándose a reír con sus compañeras de aventuras.

Mimi fijaba su mirada en el reloj de su muñeca a cada minuto que marcaban las siete de la noche. Pensando en que Sora no vendría a la despedida de soltera…aunque ya se había casado, las mujeres habían optado por hacer una.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose les hizo prestar atención. Era Sora

Aunque Mimi había decidido dejar el pasado, quiso dar el primer paso en su relación con ella, no podía dejarla a un lado en su matrimonio y lo había pensado bien y durante el tiempo en que fueron amigas…fueron los mejores.

No negaría que era difícil empezar algo con lo cual había acabado de una manera tan abrupta.

— _¡Sora! Casi no llegas.__—_reclamaba Yolei

—_Lo siento, Takeshi no se quería quedar con la niñera, solo hasta que empezó a jugar con Joel._

—_Que haremos con las madres de familia_—Decía irónicamente Kari puesto que era la única soltera en el grupo.

—_Oye que mal humor, muy pronto serás una de nosotras_—Con palmadas en la espalda le auguraba Mimi—_Aquí tengo algo que te quitara esa mala cara_

Al decir lo ultimo Mimi se dirigió al refrigerador y Tomo algunas botellas de vodka con zumo de naranja. Y encendió el sonido.

Saco unas copas de cristal y empezó a servir aquel majar de noche.

—_Que delicia._

—_Es mucho mas delicioso si tomas un poco mas_—Decía la castaña menor empujando con su mano la copa que estaba tomando su amiga haciendo que Yolei se tragara todo el coctel causando risa a sus amigas.

En ese momento el Toc toc de la puerta le s hizo para la fiesta.

Mimi se dirigió a abrir.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

—_Bueno ahora planeemos tu despedida de soltero_—Comentaba Tai sentado en el sillón pensando en la mejor alternativa para una despedida

—_Bueno la verdad tenía un plan muy interesante: comer e irme a dormir_.

—_Que aburrido_—replicaba Joe al rubio.

En ese momento el moreno se tomo la botella de whisky que estaba debajo de la mesa de su apartamento y comenzó a servir

El rubio tragaba saliva y pensaba que de esa no se iba a escapar, iba a ser su ultima noche de soltería así que mejor la disfrutaría, solo que las cosas cambiaron cuando entraron unas mujeres vestidas de enfermeras a la casa.

De inmediato algunos recuerdo volvieron a su mente, no deseaba arruinar de nuevo su vida sentimental, y se dirigió algo molesto a la cocina, Tai pudo notarlo y le siguió.

— _¿Que te pasa?_

El rubio volteo a mirar a Tai.

—_No planee esto._

—_Vamos Yamato creo que exageras, no te acostaras con ellas ni ninguno de los presentes, solo son bailarinas que estarán una hora aquí, además creo que tu novia estar haciendo lo mismo._

A lo mejor su amigo tenia razón se había precipitado, y solo sonrió al ver la actitud algo tonta que había tomado y se dirigieron a la sala donde las "_enfermeras_" estaban bailando en la cara de Joe.

Habían pasado casi 5 horas desde que las mujeres se fueron después de cumplir su trabajo, solo paso una hora en la que Joe había decidido irse.

Y los dos amigos ebrios decidieron ir a la casa de Mimi a ver a sus mujeres, y sus planes de despedida.

Aun el ambiente estaba vivo cuando echaron de ver por la ventana y vieron a Yolei bailando encima de una mesa con un striper que estaba en paños menores.

Kari seguía la ruta de amiga Yolei pero en la mitad de la sala con una copa en la mano.

Pero algo inquieto a los hombres ..ver a Sora y Mimi en un rincón al parecer hablando.

—_Mejor te invito a una copa_—proponía el rubio a su amigo al no querer involucrarse en asuntos de mujeres.

—_Vamos_—comento el moreno y dejando a un lado el alcohol, pues ya sabia de que estarían hablando, habían pasado tantas cosas que no tuvieron tiempo de hablar.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Era un día esplendoroso, mas bien un mediodía con mucho calor, el sol pegaba en toda la cara de la pelimorada haciendo que sus ojos de arrugaran.

Pudo contemplar con la vista borrosa el techo del apartamento y volteo su cabeza alrededor suyo; algunas botellas vacías en el suelo y se observo a si mismo que estaba recostada en un mueble. Daba gracias a Dios que Ken no la viera en esas circunstancias tan comprometedoras normalmente hechas por un hombre.

¡La boda! el grito en el pensamiento, se giro para ver a Mimi boca abajo con Kari a su lado, seguido de Sora que no hacia mas que hacer movimientos con su boca como murmurando dormida.

Sosteniendo su cabeza se levantó para ver el reloj que marcaban las doce y media.

Era muy tarde, la boda seria a las siete de la noche. Tomó la tapa de una olla y un cucharon de la cocina y se alisto para despertar a su amigas.

El _BOOM _de la tapa hizo sentar de inmediato a las mujeres que haciendo que sus corazones latieran a mil.

— _¡Yolei!_—grito Kari—_¡Casi besaba a Brad pitt.!_

—_Chicas ya es la una de la tarde._

— _¡No!—_abrió los ojos Mimi—_tengo la cita en la peluquería a las dos y mis padres no tardaran en llegar._

—_Mas vale que te des prisa princesa si te quieres casar y a las demás si no quieren llegar con ojeras y cara de zombie a la boda_.

Y como si las palabras de Yolei hubieran sido una orden, las acataron rápidamente y salieron.

0000000000000000000000000

6:50 pm

Ya había subido al auto que la llevaría hacia el lugar donde su vida seria otra, aun no sabia si era buena o mala, aunque no negaba que era feliz, su hijo con traje elegante era idéntico a Yamato, su padre quien hablaba con el conductor, aun le parecía increíble todo eso, giro hacia la ventana y veía pasar casa por casa, las avenidas y las personas que adelantaban su labores diarias. Hasta que llegaron al bello jardín donde contraerían matrimonio.

Se bajo del auto, y de inmediato su padre tomo su brazo y su hijo se hizo a un lado de ella, y observo como todos le miraban con una sonrisa diferente.

Y vio al grupo de amigos que conoció en una extraña aventura de infancia hace 15 años, y revivió los momentos de gloria, de poder al sentirse invencibles antes los enemigos, de sensibilidad en momento de decadencia, de lagrimas al sentirse derrotados.

Era una sensación de nostalgia al saber que no volverán, que al mirar hacia el frente no encontrara a los niños elegidos si no a un grupo de adultos con responsabilidades y diferentes caminos…los cuales hace muchos años para todos, era uno solo. Y que a partir de ello conocería el amor de su vida, que en un principio no fue algo más que compañerismo y rivalidad.

La niña de sombrero rosa, caprichosa y sensible, casi a unos metros del niño de cabellos revueltos, indiferente y rebelde con una armónica en su mano en unos segundos olvidaría todo eso para pensar en su propia vida y lista para dejar el pasado, no el doloroso…si no aceptar que ya no son niños y que no estar en el digimundo , preparada para dejar todo ello como un hermoso recuerdo de niñez, el cual compartirá con la persona a la cual acababa de tomar de la mano.

Su padre se retiro hacia el asiento con su madre.

A su lado estaba Yolei y a la otro Estaba Joe quienes eran los padrinos de la boda. Y continuaba el sermón nupcial

000000000000000000000000

La gente se movía de un lado al otro al ritmo de la música en el centro de la pista y teniendo como vista el hermoso cielo con unas iluminadas estrellas hacían del momento algo romántico alrededor del jardín.

Otros probaban los manjares del menú y las charlas triviales que hasta se incluía la política.

—_Es una lastima que no tengamos luna de miel_—comentaba la castaña.

—_En unas semanas, hare un viaje a Francia…podemos ir con Adam ¿que dices?_

La castaña miro al rubio y asintió con emoción, no seria una luna de miel muy romántica, pero seria una plan familiar espectacular..

Entonces el rubio tomo la mano de su esposa y disimuladamente la llevo dentro de la casa mientras los demás bailaban en la fiesta.

— _¿Que haces?_

—Pero _podríamos celebrar aquí nuestra luna de mie._—concluyo el rubio atrayendo a la castaña hacia su cuerpo, cerrando la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

La lidiosa tarea de quitar el traje de la castaña no parecía un impedimento para su amoroso encuentro. Solo un poco de paciencia sin dejar a un lado los mutuos besos.

El blanco vestido voló por la habitación. Quedando solo en ropa interior de encaje lo que hacia que le rubio se excitara aun mas.

La corbata tuvo contacto con el piso junto a su camisa y el pantalón.

La cama hizo un ruido estremecedor la saber que los cuerpos unos sobre el otro habían caído abruptamente sobre ella.

Pero en ese momento el rubio dejo de besarla y con un poco de luz que entraba por la cortina de la ventana del segundo piso, veía el hermoso rostro de ahora su recién esposa, y aunque su excitación era mucha ya que hacia muchas semanas no tenían nada, no quería tener sexo, y dejarse llevar a causa de las ganas, como paso en la primera vez que lo hicieron y algunas otras, quería disfrutarlo, ella le miro extrañada al principio, pero entendió con una mirada que era lo que deseaba.

Y tomo el blanco rostro del rubio y lo acerco hacia el suyo entre sus manos y el beso continuaba de forma paulatina.

La mano del hombre intentaba retirar algunos cabellos en la cara de su amada y la bajaba lentamente recorriendo sus hombros luego por su cintura hasta llegar a sus suaves muslos.

Dejo de besar los hinchados labios de la castaña para seguir por su cuello levantando su cara de placer, hasta alcanzar la suavidad de sus pechos que se envolvían en un encaje abrasador, con su dedo índice bajaba lentamente las tiras de su sostén y en un clic con sus manos en la espalda de ella retiro por completo aquel traje que tapaba la belleza de su piel.

Ella estiraba como cisne su cuello y los ojos cerrados tratando de sentir cada beso que pasaba por su cuerpo, la agitada respiración hacia la pauta del momento.

Una sonrisa se estremecía en su rostro al sentir que estaba completamente desnuda y el leve beso que hacia parte a su intimidad le hacia sonrojar.

Hacia algo de frio por el viento que entraba y hacia mover la cortina. Y con astucia se envolvían en la cobija uno encima de otro.

La castaña apretaba con sus piernas la cintura del rubio quien hacia movimientos para entrar hacia el placer ilimitado… y desfalleció al sentir la calidez de sus adentros que penetraba con suavidad.

Enlazo sus manos con las de él para motivarle con las embestidas y hacerle gemir con más fuerza.

El no quedaría con el protagónico del placer de ambos, ella quería hacer participe de su excitación.

Y se giraron sin separarse para ella sentarse en sus piernas. Y continuar de esa forma el camino hacia el clímax. Una y otra vez, había pasado algún tiempo desde que entraron a la habitación y solo se observaba don siluetas moversen de forma simultánea queriendo buscar algo. Lo cristales que permanecían empañados eran la clara muestra de que a pesar de la suavidad del acto, la pasión que desaforaba aquellos cuerpos era demasiada para pasar desapercibida.

Los saltos eran cada vez mas intensos las bocanadas de aire que tragaban su bocas abiertas era mucho, y una gota de sudor brillaba por el blanco rostro del rubio quien cerraba los ojos sintiendo llegar algo.

Un grito en forma de gemido salió de las entrañas de la castaña al sentir el placer de un orgasmo lo que hizo que le rubio no se aguantara mas y en una presión dejo fluir toda su tensión y sus ganas de continuar una vez mas.

Las agitadas respiraciones iban volviendo a la normalidad, con la sabana impregnada de olores familiares y una sabana envuelta en aquellos cuerpos y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, quedaron dormidos.

Solo un minuto después el rubio alzo la mirada y la vio dormir, y una replica de imágenes mi por segundo paso por su cabeza, no supo que era eso, solo supo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo era feliz completamente y aun que hace mucho años odiaba ala niña de sombrero rosa y vestido vaquero, tenia que reconocer que era la persona que le había cautivado desde un principio…no sabia por que, o a lo mejor si, era completamente distinta a el, tenia todo lo que a él le faltaba y él todo lo que le faltaba a ella.

No era una luna de miel como lo hubiera soñado ella o al menos él, pero no negaba que había sido fabulosa su estadía por unos largos minutos en aquel oscura cuarto para estar a solas.

**Ay ya casi se termina esta historia… próximo cap es el final…¡por fin! Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre comentarios, dudas lo que sea .XD los espero en el siguiente episodio muchas gracias por tomarsen la molestia de leerlo.**

**¡Besos! bye**


	19. No hay mas remedio que amarte

**HI!!! A todos espero que se encuentren super.. y bueno como ya lo había advertido, este es el ultimo cap! Quiero agradecer a toooodos los que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo y seguirlo, me gusto mucho la aceptación que tuvo mi primer fic. Son muy lindos todos!!jeje bueno ya basta de cursilerías y los dejo…**

Solo faltaba acomodar el mueble grande para la sala

Una vez se desplomo sobre el suelo la castaña se sentó en él, exhausta de todo el ajetreo de la mudanza.

Solo faltaba acomodar algunas cosas en su cuarto para dar la puntada final. Observo hacia la cocina y vio su esposo desorganizando algunas cosas. Estiro sus piernas y se dirigió a él.

— _¿Que haces?_

El rubio la miro sobre el hombro.

— _¿No tienes hambre_?

Vio el pan tajado y el jamón que traía su hijo del refrigerador al parecer tenían bastante hambre

—_Creo que también quiero…mientras tanto iré a organizar unas cosas en el cuarto._

—_Esta bien.. Yo te llamo cuando estén listos.—_Concluyo el rubio.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia su cuarto y vio algunas cajas sobre la cama. Una que llamaba en especial su atención, no la había visto, era de trazos verdes y con letras hechas a bolígrafo por todas partes, por lo antigua no definía bien que decía. Su curiosidad le hizo abrirla, solo vio documentos y carpetas.

Mas abajo vio un portarretratos boca abajo, lo tomo y le rayo con sus dedos el polvo que le cubría al cristal…su mente se lleno de nostalgia. Era la fotografía de los dos en la adolescencia

Con aquel vestido blanco y la mirada avergonzada de su novio que le seguía como loco por el que entonces era su parque favorito.

Vio más debajo de él y observo un cuaderno con algunas hojas zafadas. Al abrirlo su pecho se oprimió. ¿Era el diario de Yamato? Había pensado que solo era para niñas... inconscientemente se reía al pensar que tenia un cuaderno donde plasmaba sus pensamientos pero su sonrisa se borraría la ver su contenido.

"_Solo han pasado 2 semanas después que deje de saber de ella, parece tonto escribir todo esto, con animo nadie lo vera… pero encuentro en estas hojas de papel la única forma de desahogar todo lo que pienso y lo que siento sin que me juzgue o me vaya a recriminar mis males…debo parecer una quinceañera haciendo esto, sin embargo no soporto ni asimilo su ausencia._

_Mis victorias, mis letras, mis canciones solo han sido una mínima parte de lo que la soledad me hace hacer para no pensar y no sentir. Sentir la necesidad de oler, y ver brillar su sonrisa…aun así espero que sea por su bien, que todas esas lagrimas se conviertan en alegrías en un futuro…también lo digo por otra persona a quien yo también he hecho mal, fue por mi tonta idea de no pensar en nada, la que encadeno algunas consecuencias fatales."_

La castaña miro hacia la pared, sabia que era ella la persona de la cual hablaba allí ¿por que le destino se empeñaba en recordar todo eso?… ¿será que faltaba algo por hacer?, después de lo hablado con Sora en la despedida, pensó haber dejado todo claro. Inclino la cabeza y recordó la conversación.

**Flashback**

"En un rincón apartado de la fiesta las mujeres tomaban un trago y hablaban.

—_Desde que llegaste no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar._

—_Lo se, sora, sin embargo no entiendo de que podemos hablar, creo que todo esta muy claro con un resultado satisfactorio._

La pelirroja agacho la cabeza

—_He notado que nuestra relación no ha sido la misma, y obviamente jamás será igual..no te pido que olvidemos todo y volvamos a empezar nuesra amistad, simplemente hace todo lo mas ameno posible, tu me entiendes_

—_Te comprendo, es inútil librar una batalla por algo que ya paso y que deseo enterrar.. o mejor dicho que deseamos enterrar.._

La castaña expreso un rostro de amistad a la que fue alguna vez su mejor amiga, sin embargo su corazón estaba lleno de tranquilidad y plenitud, no sentía rencor ni rabia, todo lo había sellado en su memoria para jamás recordarlo. Nunca mas serian amigas puesto que habían compartido algo más que eso… y aceptaba que no estaba lista para renovar su lazo con la pelirroja, es mas…creía que nunca lo iba a lograr.

—_Muy pronto me iré a Tokio—_señalo la pelirroja_— la empresa, le confirió a Tai un traslado, iré con el, por ahí derecho pondré un arreglo de flores, al parecer nos ira muy bien._

—_Me alegro mucho por ustedes, se que les ira de maravilla.—_asintió la castaña en el fondo alegre de que todo haya salido bien y no haber quedado secuelas del pasado, por otra parte creía que seria mejor; mientras formaba su familia y asimilaba que por mas lejos que estuvieran las dos…siempre se encontrarían, no valía la pena sentir resentimiento.

La pelirroja asintió y observo a la castaña que le miraba amistosamente, con aquella mirada había dejado claro que nada seguiría igual que antes, pero todo iría de la mejor manera"

**Fin flashback**

Minutos después, la castaña se encontraba sumergida en un mar de pensamientos y recuerdos algo abruptos, pero con el bienestar de haber asimilado todo ello; Sin darse cuenta una mano poso en su hombro.

—_Creí haber quemado ese cuaderno._

Con las mejillas sonrojadas decía con frialdad y negaba en sus pensamientos no haber escrito tantas cosas que ponían en descubierto el lado frágil de sus emociones.

La castaña se levanto de la cama y le abrazo por el cuello, colgándose en él, y propinándole un suculento beso. Le miro la cara avergonzada de su esposo.. Aunque le entendía, tomo el cuaderno.

— _No es tarde para hacerlo._

—_Estoy de acuerdo contigo_— tomo el cuaderno y lo lanzo hacia el cubo de basura que estaba detrás de él, para seguir besando los dulces labios de su Mimi.

**2 años después**

—_Mimi ¿estas lista?—_cuestionaba un rubio impaciente en la sala del apartamento, vestido de manera formal, una camisa blanca de mangas largas y un jean azul con un saco de paño.

—_Si ¡ya voy!_

En unos cortos segundos vio a su esposa salir del cuarto.

—_Debo admitir que vale la pena esperar a estas princesas_—decía pícaramente el rubio observando a Mimi vestida con un vestido color verde manzana no muy corto, devolviendo a la pequeña samantha a los brazos de su padre dándole cantidades enormes de besos.

Solo habían pasado dos años y aunque parecía corto, habían pasado muchas cosas, en especial la llegada de una nueva integrante a la familia, de 1 año de ojos color gris y cabello castaño claro.

Mimi terminaba de acomodar la ropa algo desorganizada de su hijo, y persuadiéndole para que no se colocara mas camisetas negras, ya se había resignado al pensar que los hijos heredan algunos gustos de los padres…en este caso, no había remedio tendría dos hombres en su casa vestidos de luto.

—_Adam, sobra decirte que trates de no ensuciar tu ropa_—decía la castaña acomodándose el vestido listos para salir

—_Oh, si claro_—decía con disimulo sarcasmo.

Era el aniversario de los niños elegidos, hacia algunos años atrás no se habían reunido, esta vez están todos, con la única diferencia que ya no son niños, y son padres de familia con vidas distintas. Los únicos que sabían el verdadero motivo de celebración eran solo ellos mismos... a lo mejor algún día les relatarían las fantásticas aventuras por las que pasaron en aquel misterioso mundo a sus hijos, y ¿Por qué no? Hasta vivirlo.

Solo sería una reunión de almuerzo, ya que las fiestas quedaron en un segundo plano, por motivos obvios, aunque lo iban a disfrutar cada minuto. Volviendo en el tiempo y recordando

Una vez cruzaron la puerta de la casa de Joe.. No solo encontraron a sus camaradas, si no a sus amigos de infancia y esta vez con niños corriendo por los pasillos y comiendo golosinas.

—_Hola chicos, son los últimos en llegar_—comento Joe con una copa de vino y de la mano con su hijo peliazul.

—_¡Yamato, Mimi!—_

— _¡Izzy que alegría verte! No sabia que vendrías_—comentaba la castaña sorprendida por la espontaneidad del pelirrojo.

—_No quise perderme este encuentro, me han dado muchas sorpresas_.

—_Créeme, no eres el único_—decía el rubio mirando de reojo a la castaña, quien sonrió a lo dicho, pues sabia que se refería.

Todos se encontraban charlando animadamente sobre sus vidas, y su pasado.

—_Oh si, Takeshi ya me ha preguntado frecuentemente que es el Digivice del que tanto hablamos Sora y yo._

—_Yo le digo que es un teléfono_— comentaba Joe.

—_Eres más sofisticado, yo le digo que es un reloj_—comentaba Yolei haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

Todos voltearon a ver viendo como Davis ponía unos platos sobre la mesa.

—_Si quieren probar las delicias hechas por mi, ya están listos_.

La castaña alcanzo a observar a todos sus amigos caminando hacia la mesa.… aun no podía creer que todo haya pasado tan rápido y sin embargo siguen viviendo el recuerdo del digimundo como si fuera ayer...

Tk y Kari se encontraban tomados de la mano, su amor era algo bastante claro desde que eran niños, siempre han tenido una hermosa relación tanto de amistad, como de legitimo amor

Era admirable ver a Tai como daba la vida por Sora, aun después de lo que paso, seguía perdidamente enamorado de ella, se notaba en cada abrazo y en cada minuto en el que le brindaba un beso a ella y a su hijo… según él, esa era la vida que el había deseado desde que la conoció, y cabe resaltar que hacían una pareja estupenda….mas bien una familia estupenda.

Era raro ver a Izzy algo extrovertido, siempre fue callado y serio a la hora de hablar, aunque no dejaba su pasión por las computadoras…lo sabia todos habían cambiado, lo importante era que fuera para bien.

Al contrario de Joe, que aun seguía no tan tímido, pero si serio, su esposa Natsuki lo acompañaba junto con su hijo, ironía de la vida, Shun, su hijo de igual contextura a la de su padre, poseía una personalidad casi contraria.

Aunque Cody era lo bastante serio y algo soberbio para estar reunido con todos, veían como disfrutaba la reunión, la universidad le había cambiado un poco, ya sabían todos que podían contar con un abogado por excelencia.

Que seria de las reuniones sin la extrovertida risa de Yolei, aunque ya habían asimilado que estaba casada con ken.. no dejó de sorprender cuando todos lo supieron ¿ Ken y Yolei? Siempre se preguntaron ¿que era lo que había pasado allí? Yolei era alegre, a veces poco femenina y Ken era serio, tímido y… era cierto aquello que dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen. Era algo que lo tenían muy claro Yamato y Mimi. Nadie, absolutamente nadie imaginaria tal desenlace con la niña caprichosa y el chico rebelde y frio.

Habían terminado el almuerzo y solo se encontraban escuchando música y conversando.

— _¡Atención a todos!—_grito Kari con una cámara fotográfica en su mano—_seria bueno tomar una foto ¿no creen?_

Ya se encontraban todos acomodados para la foto, la imagen de la cámara contrastaba hasta quedar nítido, de inmediato Kari se dirigió a su amigos y junto a Tk para quedar plasmado allí un recuerdo inolvidable hasta que el flash de disparó.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

—_Esta fotografía es_…—No sabia que decir solo embelesada por la copia que le regalo Kari pata quedar con ella, creía que si a lo mejor hubiera visto su futuro cuando era niña, hubiera dejado de creer en la clarividencia y jamás hubiera aceptado que seria así—_preciosa._

En la comodidad de su cuarto se encontraba la castaña poniendo el retrato en su mesa de noche, se levanto de la cama para ver a Yamato frente a ella.

Y con rapidez tomo a la castaña por la cintura y la apego a él.

—_Samantha y Adam se encuentran dormidos_—decía el rubio en voz baja.

Y los besos no se hicieron esperar, cayeron sobre la cama haciéndola rebotar con el blando colchón y viendo la deslumbrada luna por la ventana que asomaba su luz por un lado de la cortina.

Casi no tenían tiempo para los dos, aunque le encantaba dedicar su tiempo y su vida a su familia…era el momento perfecto.

En ese momento escucharon el llanto de su hija.

Agacharon la cabeza, y los besos cesaron al instante

—_Iré yo_—contesto la castaña mientras le rubio se quedo recostado en la cama.

Vio desaparecer a su esposa de la habitación y escuchando como calmaba a Samantha, Sin duda esa no era la vida que hubiera imaginado… era mucho mejor.

La castaña observo al rubio en el balcón de cuarto.

—_Ya se durmió, solo quería un biberón._

El rubio volteo la mirada de la hermosa ciudad que se divisaba desde ese balcón a los preciosos ojos adormilados de su esposa.

—_Sabes… a veces pienso en que nuestra relación podría tornarse rutinaria y me da algo de temor que pudiera acabar con nuestro matrimonio_—Comentaba la castaña observando la ciudad y pensando en todo lo que les tocaría vivir, que cada día seria un trayecto de monotonía… que los niños, el trabajo etc.

El rubio tomo entre sus manos el delicado rostro de la castaña y la obligo a mirarle a los ojos con ternura.

—_No deberías pensar en eso.. ha pasado mucho tiempo y aun así míranos… un hogar ¿ quien lo hubiera imaginado no?_

La castaña sintió la veracidad de sus palabras y se convenció de la expresión de su rostro que le transmitió seguridad y sobre todo amor.

En ese momento el rubio le concedió un tierno y suave beso que dio por terminado las dudas sobre lo que seria de ahora en adelante y comprendió que definitivamente no había mas remedio que amarsen.

**Bueeno, espero que haya quedado bien y les haya gustado que es lo importante y aquí se acabo Buaa!! MIMATO FOREVER, de verdad son la mejor pareja,, Gracias a todos por seguir el fic… MUAKK besitos a todos, y como ya les había comentado tengo otro fic entre manos (con las manos inquietas) ya tengo los primeros capítulos así que no tardare nada en publicarlo..jeje.. bueno eso es todo y ya saben cualquier coment.. lo que sea, y por ultima vez GRACIAS!!!**

**Hasta la próxima!!**

**Besos**

**Bye**


End file.
